


My Girl

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: Seeing her after all these years brings back sweet memories and haunting  regrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head it's OU but I'm pretty excited about it.

Bill’s breath caught in his throat. It had been so long since he’d seen her. He eyed her as she walked through the crowd. Her smile was bright, her blue eyes sparkling. He couldn’t stop looking at her. It was like everything else and everyone else in the room faded away and it was just the two of them. He heard her laugh float across the room and he was transported back over twenty years ago to that Summer, the Summer that changed his life.

_He was in Illinois for a community service project. He wasn’t too happy about spending his Summer away from Arkansas but most important he didn’t want to be away from Leslie. He’d never felt this way about anyone and he knew he was going to marry her, although he was just a teenager and marriage was a long ways away. Bill threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked into the church rectory where the rest of the group were milling around talking among themselves. He noticed that they’d already started to break off into little cliques. He scanned the crowd trying to figure out where he should lay down his roots. He noticed a girl sitting off to the side reading a book, she hadn’t gravitated towards any groups yet. He wondered if she was one of the administrators, but she looked fairly young._

_Bill walked over to her and sat down on the pew next to her. She didn’t look up from the book she was reading, he cleared his throat and finally the bespectacled girl looked up._

_“Bill Clinton” he offered his hand. She took his._

_“Hillary Rodham” she said confidently. He smiled at her, there was something about her he immediately liked._

_“Are you one of the administrators?” she frowned._

_“Do I look that old?” her tone was flat and he couldn’t detect if she were offended._

_“Not at all. I just noticed you weren’t in a group” Hillary looked around as if it were the first time she’d noticed the other kids._

_“Well I find my reading a lot more interesting than anything they could be talking about” he smiled he liked this girl._

_“You from this area?”_

_“Yes, I can tell you aren’t” he laughed._

_“No, Arkansas” he didn’t bother telling her the town because he knew she’d have never heard of it._

_“What are you doing all the way up here?” she placed the bookmark in her book and turned slightly toward him. Bill was instantly proud of himself. Clearly, he was more interesting than the rest of the kids and her book._

_“Wanted to get some additional Community Service. I’m graduating next Summer and I hope to get into Georgetown. I thought it would look good if I did some service projects outside of Arkansas and plus this was something I was interested in. What about you?”_

_“Just about the same and I know Dan. He’s been a mentor to me” her voice perked up when talking about Dan Jones. Bill was interested in the fact she called him by his first name, interested and a little jealous. Before he could say anything else the man they’d been talking about walked into the room and had everyone gather around._

_Two Weeks Later_

_Bill trudged back to his cabin. He was more tired than he’d ever been in his life. They’d been helping build houses for less fortunate people, doing yard work for senior citizens and whatever other labor the community needed. He just wanted a shower and his bed. He went to his cot and grabbed his shower supplies, before heading out to the community bathroom. When he exited the cabin, a few kids ran past him headed for the lake. It was Friday and they’d have the weekend just to relax. Off in the distance he saw her headed his way. He hadn’t been able to talk to her much, they’d been split into different groups. He waved at her and she casually waved back. The closer she got he noticed what she was wearing or what she wasn’t._

_She was wearing a pair of short figure hugging shorts, and a shirt that clung to her ample perky breasts. He felt himself start to harden and he immediately dropped his towel down in front of his pants._

_“Haven’t seen you in awhile” he said when she was finally in front of him._

_“Yeah it’s been super busy. Why didn’t you go home for the weekend? Most of the kids still here live in the area” he didn’t want to admit that he didn’t have the money to go home or the desire to be honest. It was nice to not have to be around his stepfather._

_“I wanted to just hang around here. Didn’t make sense to go all the way down there for just a few days” she shrugged seeming to accept his excuse. “What are you still doing here?”_

_“I like it here. It’s a place where I can have quiet and solitude” he wondered if there was more to what she’d said. She had never really talked about her family life. Bill wondered if she had some of the same type of difficulties that he did._

_“Do you have any sibling?”_

_“Two younger brothers, what about you?”_

_“A younger brother” his shower all but forgotten._

_“Well it’s just a few of us left here if you want to maybe go to a movie or something I wouldn’t mind” he smiled liking that idea very much._

_“Yeah let’s do that. Where are you headed right now?” he noticed she had a blanket and a book._

_“I like to go into the woods and read” she smiled softly at him. “Well I’ll let you get to your shower. Stop by cabin eight when you want to head into town to see a move” Hillary walked around him and headed towards the thick brush. He watched her until she disappeared._

_Bill finished his shower and rushed to his cabin. He was going to take her up on her offer for a movie. He had a girlfriend but he just wanted to get to know Hillary, that was what he told himself. Bill dressed quickly and headed out towards her cabin. He reached her cabin and knocked on the door, but he was crestfallen to realize she hadn’t come back from her reading. Bill sighed, wondering if he should just go back to his cabin. When he was about to walk away she appeared._

_Hillary saw him standing outside her cabin and she frowned confused about what he was up to. She waved cautiously at him._

_“Thought we’d go to a movie” she nodded realization dawning on her._

_“Sure let me just grab my bag and we can go. Anything you want to see?” he shrugged._

_“No just want to get away for a bit” she was ok with that. Hillary went into her cabin and grabbed her bag. They headed out to the movies, neither of them had a car so they trekked to the  bus stop four blocks away. They chatted the entire way, Bill felt more and more attached to her._

_They went to a small independent theater that showed older films and watched Grease. Bill wanted to put his arm around her, hold her hand, kiss her, but he knew she just thought of him as a friend._

_After the movie they took a bus to a local diner, Hillary had a taste for a cheeseburger. They entered the diner and slid into an open booth._

_“I’m not going to have anything” he said looking around. Hillary frowned._

_“Why not? They have great burgers here” he sighed not wanting to tell her that he didn’t have any money left after the movie. He’d insisted on paying for her movie not realizing she was going to want to eat afterwards._

_“I’m not hungry” she could tell the way his eyes shifted he wasn’t being truthful. Hillary reached across the table and grabbed his hand._

_“It’s my treat” Bill slid his hand from underneath hers and she hoped she hadn’t upset him._

_“I don’t need your charity” his voice was gruff._

_“I wasn’t trying to say you did. You paid for the movie I offered to pay for dinner. It’s not like we’re on a date we’re just friends” her words threw cold water on his fantasies._

_“You’re right I’m sorry” he sighed. Her warm blue eyes made him feel like he could tell him anything and she wouldn’t judge him._

_“I don’t have much” he said simply._

_“It’s fine Bill we’re friends and I want to do this. I saved money up from my job last Summer. I’m not rich either, but we can help each other” she smiled at him and it made his heart swell. They ate dinner and chatted the entire time. Bill and Hillary took the bus back to their cabins._

_“I’m pretty tired so I’m going to turn in” he didn’t want her to go. He felt inexplicably drawn to her. Bill compulsively drew her into a hug. She didn’t shy away from him, instead she hugged him tightly. When they parted they stared into each other’s eyes. Bill leaned slowly into her until their lips touched, he sucked her bottom lip between his lips, lacing his fingers through her thick hair. Hillary’s heart pounded in her chest before she pulled away from him. She turned and walked away quickly. He swore as he watched her retreating form. He hoped he hadn’t messed up their friendship._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hillary avoided Bill. It wasn’t that she was upset with him, it was the opposite. She liked him more than she should and she knew he had a girlfriend. She knew he was nothing but trouble and she had to stay focused on school and couldn’t let a boy derail her plans._

_Bill was upset with himself for a number of reasons. He was sure he’d ruined the friendship with Hillary and he’d tried to make himself a better man for Leslie. He knew that what he felt for Hillary was different than anything he’d ever felt in his life, but he didn’t want to ruin what he knew was solid with Leslie and his mother loved her. He knew his mother would never be happy about him leaving Leslie for someone like Hillary. Although someone like Hillary was exactly what he wanted._

_Hillary saw him standing by the lake after the days volunteer activities. She noticed he hadn’t been at dinner again and she wondered if he were trying to avoid her because of her reaction. She felt bad for her reaction and she wanted to make it up to him. He was still her friend._

_“Hey” she called out to him. Bill looked over his shoulder._

_“Hey yourself” he said softly not fully turning around to look at her. She walked to him and touched his shoulder._

_“We need to talk” he sighed. He knew she wouldn’t let this go and that was one of the things he liked about her._

_“I’m sorry about the other night. It was a mistake” Hillary recoiled. He noticed her reaction._

_“I know you’re appalled by me and I’ve seen your girlfriend she’s beautiful. So don’t worry about it, I’m not going to be clingy thinking you like me” she was about to turn and walk away when he grabbed her. She tried to snatch away but he wouldn’t let her go._

_“Listen to me. I don’t think you’re appalling. You’re beautiful more beautiful than any girl I’ve ever seen. You’re an amazing person and I…. I just feel so strongly for you and I have a girlfriend” he felt tormented by his feeling. Hillary tried to pull away again, but he wasn’t having it. He pulled her close and crushed his mouth to hers. Hillary melted into his embrace until her brain started to override her body and she pulled away from him. Hillary turned and ran towards the woods where she found peace. Bill wouldn’t let her off the hook this time. He went after her. He caught up to her and reached out, pulling her back. “Why do you keep running from me?” she looked at him wide eyed not believing he came after her._

_“This is wrong. Please” she said softly, the plea only making him want her more. He pulled her against his body again and walked them back until her back was to an unmoving tree. Bill plundered her mouth with his tongue, Hillary’s fingers wove into his thick hair and she gave up trying to resist him. They finally broke apart when their lungs burned with the need for air._

_“I’m not sure what’s happening, but I can’t stop it. I’ve tried” she closed her eyes, releasing a shaky breath. He knew she felt the same._

_“Bill we can’t” he leaned into her again, kissing her jaw down to her neck where he nipped and sucked. Hillary felt herself melting at his touch. Hillary pulled away again. “It’s getting late we have to get to our cabins” Bill kissed her one last time before stepping away. He let her go in front of him. He leaned his head against the tree trying to compose himself. He knew that this wasn’t a good idea but he couldn’t walk away she was drawing him in and he kept trying to swim away, but she was like a riptide and she kept pulling him under._

_< ><><><> _

_2 Weeks Later_

_It was nearly time for him to go back to Arkansas and he was sick at the thought. He didn’t want to leave her. Leslie had called several times wanting to make plans for his homecoming but it was the last thing he wanted to do._

_He saw her on her way to the cabin and he called out to her. Hillary came over, Bill pulled her into an embrace. She no longer felt uncomfortable around him, they hugged, held hands and often kissed. She tried to tell herself to stay away from him but she couldn’t, she tried to tell herself it was just a crush but she couldn’t stay away no matter how hard she tried._

_“Come this way” he pulled her by the hand towards the wooded area._

_“Where are we going?”_

_“You’ll see” he said still leading the way. They walked deeper into the woods than she’d ever been._

_“I never knew this was here” she said astonished. He beamed at her glad he could surprise her. He let her take it all in before he grabbed her hand again and led her over to a blanket and a picnic he’d set up. She smiled at him. “You didn’t have to do all of this. Thank you so much” they sat on the blanket and began their picnic. Bill barely ate he just stared at her the entire time._

_“I’m going to miss you so much” he leaned in and kissed her softly, but it quickly turned heated. Bill pulled her tightly to him. This kiss felt differently than the others. Bill splayed his hand across her back as his tongue insisted on gaining entry. She parted her lips slightly, his free hand cupped her breast his thumb rubbed her nipple and he felt it harden under his touch. Bill began to lay her back and he climbed on top of her. Hillary pulled away from his mouth._

_“Bill, I’ve never…”_

_“I know” he said before his head dipped back down and they began to kiss again. His hand slowly moved down the length of her until he reached her center._

_“I’m nervous” he looked into her eyes._

_“Don’t worry I will take care of you and be gentle” she leaned forward and kissed him giving him permission to proceed._

<><><><><> 

“Mr. President, they’re ready for you” Bill was brought out of his flashback by his Chief of Staff.

“Yes, sorry ” he grabbed Leslie’s hand and they proceeded to the stage. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for her and he finally found her and she appeared to be alone. He began his speech and he was unable to take his eyes off her. He’d followed her career a bit, but he tried to steer clear because of how he still felt about her and he was trying to be a better husband to Leslie. Bill realized as soon as he came back that Leslie was not the one for him and Hillary owned his heart. After he finished school he went ahead and married her but he never loved her. He’d had numerous affairs, trying to fill a hole in him that had been there since he left that warm Summer day. He told himself and her that he’d see her again but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Bill finished his speech and stepped down to greet some of the guests. Hillary saw him looking at her and she knew that he was thinking the same thing and with that in mind she decided to avoid him. Hillary stood and started for the exit. She knew it was unusual for a senator not to greet the newly elected president, but she just couldn’t it was something that she knew wasn’t good for either of them.

Hillary was nearly to the exit when a Secret Service agent approached her. She looked around to see if perhaps he was wanting to talk to someone else.

“Senator Rodham the president has asked to speak with you” Hillary sighed.

“Please let him know that I must leave” the agent shook his head and she knew she wasn’t going to get out of this, but honestly, she couldn’t avoid him forever.

“Senator he insists” she rolled her eyes, of course he did. Hillary blew out a breath realizing she was being silly. It was so long since they’d had their Summer fling. He went back to Arkansas and she never heard from him again. He obviously wasn’t pining after her since he’d married Leslie. Hillary followed the agent to a small room off the ballroom. She paced the room but she didn’t have to wait long. Bill had no idea why he sent the agent to get her when he saw her leaving, but he didn’t want her to leave without them speaking.

He entered the room and her pacing stopped. He smiled that smile that made her forget her name.

“Senator Rodham” his raspy Arkansas accent lilt filled the room.

“President Clinton” she stated softly not trusting her voice. He still had the ability to make her feel weak in the knees. Bill pushed away from the door and shuffled casually further into the room.

“How have you been?” he said with a smile on his face.

“Well” she let the one word answer hang in the air. Bill stuffed his hands down into his pockets.

“Just well?”

“Don’t you have a dinner to attend to? I’m sure there are many people that would love to speak with the new president” he nodded in agreement.

“But the president wants to speak to you” he came to within inches of her. She was more beautiful than he’d remembered. She wasn’t wearing those thick glasses any longer and he could clearly see her beautiful blue eyes.

“About?” he smirked.

“Again, I asked how have you been?”

“Again, I’ve been well” he smirked again and she was getting annoyed. “OK so now that we’ve established that I need to get going” Hillary made move to walk out of the room but he stepped into her path. She sighed annoyed by his antics.

“Why are you running from me senator? Especially with our history”

“That was a lifetime ago and I am not running. I just want to go, it’s been a long day”

“Why didn’t you ever marry?”  she was taken aback by that question.

“I just didn’t” she wasn’t sure why she was being so combative. Being around him just rankled her, she hated how he seemed to have just moved on with his life and she couldn’t.

“You seem angry with me”

“I haven’t seen you in over twenty years, what is there to be angry about?” Before he could answer there was a knock at the door. He knew that he had to return to the dinner. He gave her a hard look before turning and opening the door. His agent confirmed what he knew. Before he left he turned back to Hillary, the look he gave her seared right into her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He’d thought about her nearly every day for the past twenty years but since seeing her at the dinner she was in every waking moment and sleeping moments as well. He dreamed of her and he hoped that he hadn’t said her name as he dreamt of being with her again. He still loved her would always love her and he was a fool for not coming back for her when he had the chance. He tried to please his mom by marrying Leslie. She was the type of woman that his mother thought beautiful and worthy of him. He knew that Hillary would not have been accepted by his mother or others in the town.

He didn’t know what he wanted, but he definitely wanted to see her again to talk to her. Maybe they could be friends if possible, like they were before. He stood from his desk and moved to the bookcase in his private office. Bill pulled out a non-descript book and opened it to where he knew the picture was, he removed a picture from all those years ago. It was Hillary on a rope swing, laughing, her eyes sparkling. Bill loved that picture of her. He always pulled it out when he needed a pick me up and it never failed to make him happy. He closed his eyes and blew out a breath, he just missed her so.

<><><><> 

Hillary was shook by her encounter with Bill. She’d spent so much of her time avoiding all things Bill Clinton. When he left and went back to Arkansas her heart was broken. She thought that he loved her enough to come back for her, but he never did. Hillary knew that they were at Yale at the same time in law school but she made sure to avoid him. It helped that she was a year ahead of him after he went away to Cambridge to be a Rhodes Scholar. After law school she’d heard that he married Leslie. She stopped following anything he’d done after that. She threw herself into being a successful lawyer in New York one of the best in the country and recently had decided to run for a senate seat, which she won.

She was interested in getting on a few committees in the senate. She sat in her chambers going over the various committees. Hillary found herself increasingly interested in the subcommittee on Children and Families.  She wanted to work to get a healthcare bill and paid family leave for maternity. Hillary made a few notes before standing and getting ready for her next meeting.

Hillary was nearly to the conference room when she saw commotion. She noticed the men in black suits and instantly knew why. She went down a hallway to avoid the scene, taking the long way to her meeting. Hillary was preparing her notes as the rest of the senators came in. The meeting got underway and they were deep into planning when there was a knock at the door. A nervous aide came in, Hillary looked at them briefly before returning to her notes.

“Senator Rodham” Hillary looked up with a frown on her face.

“Ma’am the president requests your presence” Hillary’s frown deepened.

“Please let him know I’m in a meeting” she turned back to her notebook.

“Senator I was sent here to get you out of the meeting. He told me it was urgent” Hillary huffed and pushed back from the table. She followed the aide out, by the time she reached her office she was fuming. He sat behind her desk. Hillary’s steps faltered as she eyed him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” his brow quirked up. She had no idea why she was so angry at him, it had been a long time since he’d broken her heart and she should have truly gotten over it, but she still held a grudge.

“There’s a new subcommittee for Children and Families that I’ve taken personal interest in and I thought of you, thought you might want to chair it” she hated how it seemed that he read her mind.

“I have my plate full but thanks anyway” he sat back in her chair and folded his arms. “I need to get back to my meeting”.

“I’m still so very confused by you” she shifted from one foot to the other annoyed, but didn’t speak. “You avoided me at Yale, you avoided me on the campaign trail wouldn’t campaign with me in New York and now you’re avoiding me again. What gives?”

“You read too much into this but that figures you’ve always been self-absorbed” he blinked back the hurt. That was the last thing he felt he was and the last thing he wanted her to believe he was.

“You’ve spent your entire career helping children and families why wouldn’t you want to be a part of this committee?” he decided to change tactics.

“I’m not interested in a committee right now, maybe in my second year”

“You’ve always been a terrible liar” he wanted to challenge her, see that spit fire inside of her. She bit the inside of her lip trying to stifle the rising anger that felt like it would consume her. She wasn’t sure who she was angrier at, him for being a self-obsessed asshole or her for falling into his trap.

“Fine I’ll join the committee, I’m more interested in helping than proving anything to you” he pushed away from her desk and stood. Hillary remained still he came near her and looked into her eyes, the faint smell of his cologne filling her senses.

“Glad to hear you’ve changed your mind. It will be nice to have you” he looked at her pointedly before walking out of her office.

<><><><> 

Bill walked into the Oval and was surprised to see Leslie sitting on the sofa waiting on him. His brow went up as he closed the door.

“Should I start packing my bags?” his steps faltered as he walked towards his desk.

“What?” he turned and looked at her.

“You went to see her so I imagine you’re making plans to replace me” Leslie had always felt she was living on borrowed time. When Bill came back  from that Summer in Illinois he wasn’t the same, he wasn’t hers anymore. It took a few months for her to figure out what was his issue and it was her worse nightmare. He’d cheated before and she’d just chalked it up to him sowing his wild oats and being a man. He’d never fallen in love with any of them that was until her. Leslie found letters written in Bill’s chicken scratch addressed to a Hillary. Letters he never sent, but in which he professed his undying love for the mystery woman.

She’d also been shattered to learn that he’d taken her virginity and how much it meant to him to have been her first. Leslie never recovered and she was always waiting for Hillary to come back into their lives and take her husband away. He’d had numerous affairs but she never cared she knew his heart belonged to one woman, but she also knew that woman wasn’t her. And now her worst nightmare had been realized and one Hillary Rodham was back in their life. Not only was she back, but she was blonde, blue eyed, curvy and most importantly for him smart and accomplished. Leslie had secretly kept up with her career, her every move and when she ran for the senate Leslie had secretly funded her opponent hoping to keep her away from D.C. and Bill.

“Leslie I’m not even sure what you’re going on about, but I don’t have time right now. Don’t you have something to do, a garden to plant or something?” he waved a dismissive hand her way. When he returned to Arkansas he found that he needed much more than a pretty face, he needed an intellectual equal a woman that shared his same interests and there wasn’t many in his town that could meet those requirements. Leslie’s main goals was to marry well, be a housewife and mother. Bill didn’t think anything was wrong with that but he just knew that was not what he needed.

Leslie had built herself up to confront him about Hillary, but now that she was in front of him the wind had been knocked out of her sails. She stood and nodded, not saying another word as she walked out of his office avoiding eye contact. Bill was irritated with her, but he knew that she wasn’t completely off base.


	4. Chapter 4

She tried not to but she couldn’t help but squirm under his intense gaze. Hillary pretended that she didn’t notice that he was looking at her, but at this point he was making no secret that he was looking at her. Hillary looked at the meeting packet, feigning interest, but she continued to feel his gaze on her. Once the meeting was over she pushed from the table and quickly grabbed her belongings. She was nearly out the door when she heard her name.

“Excuse me Senator Rodham, can I have a moment?” Hillary stopped walking and fought to keep from rolling her eyes. She turned to the junior senator from Arizona and smiled tightly.

“Sure what can I do for you Senator Markson?” the younger man gave her a dazzling smile happy that she’d stopped to talk to him. He’d been admiring the beautiful woman throughout the meeting. If truth be told he’d been admiring her since she announced her run for the senate. She was not only physically beautiful, but intelligent, independent and confident. She was also single.

“I’m the junior senator but I have a few years on you here, if you’d like any assistance please let me know” Hillary bit her bottom lip as his intense green gaze bore into her.

“Thank you I appreciate you offering. I think I’m ok right now, but if I need anything I will be sure to let you know”

“I know that we’re on opposite sides of the aisle, but I hope that won’t stop us from being friends” he gave her a charming hopeful smile.

“I don’t think so as long as we both make sure to work for the best interest of the American people” he understood the meaning behind that statement and he nodded before smiling. She said her goodbyes and walked away, but she could feel him looking at her the entire walk down the hall.

<><><><><><> 

Two Weeks Later

She tried to ignore him, but she had to admit he was very charming. He’d wormed his way into her orbit and she no longer tried to fight it. She was single and although she’d spent most of her life married to her career she had to admit she’d love something more, a husband and a family before it was too late. Thomas Markson was five years her junior and while she never really went for the younger men, she was willing to make an exception this time around. He was intelligent, thoughtful, the only flaw she could tell so far was that he was a republican, but maybe she could change that. She stopped her line of thinking when the thought of wanting to change his political affiliation popped into her head.

Thomas stood off to the side watching her and he smiled to himself. He had the feeling that maybe she was thinking about him or at least he hoped she was. He strode confidently over to where she stood.

“You know there’s a state dinner coming up and I was thinking that since we are probably the only unattached people in the senate we should go together” Hillary smirked and shook her head.

“Have you really now?” she said teasing him. He laughed and dropped his head, his bravado suddenly gone and he felt like a schoolboy with a crush.

“I’d love to be your date” he said softly. She thought about it momentarily before answering. He shuffled nervously thinking she was about to turn him down.

“I’d love for you to be my date” he stopped moving shocked that she’d agreed.

“Really?” she giggled.

“Yes, really” he nodded happily.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at seven” he felt like he was floating on a cloud as he walked away.

<><><><><><> 

French State Dinner

Bill flitted around the room talking everyone up. He was in his element. Leslie walked alongside him. She was the quiet dutiful wife. Bill was engaged in a conversation with a French diplomat when a sight in green caught his eye. His thoughts were lost as he watched her, she was in a long emerald green dress, that hugged her curves. The neckline was plunging leaving very little to the imagination. Hillary waited at the entrance and Bill was wondering what she was waiting on, but he didn’t have to wait long when Senator Markson from Arizona walked in and put his arm around her waist, leading her into the ballroom.

He followed them with his eyes while giving the air of paying attention to his conversation. The conversation finally ended and he made a beeline for her. Leslie swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw where he was headed and she noticed that Hillary wasn’t alone. She knew that Hillary having a date was pissing him off. She bit her lip, swallowing her pride.

Hillary noticed him approaching and she stilled herself for the confrontation. Hillary never in a million years thought that he’d be interested in her still, but one interaction with him and she knew there was still something there for him as it was for her whether she wanted to admit it or not.

“Good evening senators” Bill’s stare landed on Hillary and stayed there. Thomas thrust his hand out to the president.

“President Clinton it’s an honor to be here” he tore his eyes away from Hillary, stone cold blue orbs landed on Thomas.

“I’m sure” Bill said simply before turning back to look at Hillary.

“You’re quiet tonight Senator Rodham, that’s unlike you” she licked her lips.

“Just waiting my turn sir, I echo Thomas’ sentiment’s it’s an honor to be here and for you to take time out of your busy night to come speak with us” she gave a superficial smile. Bill stared at her a moment longer before turning and walking away. Thomas frowned.

“That was weird” Hillary shrugged trying to appear nonchalant, but she felt uneasy with the interaction. She watched Leslie as they walked away and she started to wonder what type of woman she was.

<><><><><> 

She watched him pace. She knew that her night would go like this after she saw Hillary with that other senator. He’d spent the entire dinner watching her and scowling with disapproval.

“How long is this going to go on William?” he stopped pacing and stared at his wife.

“Excuse me?”

“You still have a thing for this high school sweetheart so how long before you tell her?”

“Whatever you think you know you don’t, so stay out of this” he stalked out of the room.

Thomas walked Hillary to her door. She had to admit that she had a good time, save for Bill staring at them all night with fire in his eyes.

“I had a great time tonight” he looked shocked and that made her laugh. “You seem surprised”

“Well I thought after the look you got from the president for fraternizing with the enemy that you’d tell me you never wanted to see me again” Hillary was glad that he thought Bill’s behavior was partisan in nature. She waved him off.

“I told you before that we could work together” he leaned into her.

“Is that so, is it also so that maybe I could interest you in dinner?”

“I just had dinner with you” she said teasing.

“I mean just the two of us” he raised his brows. Hillary leaned in closer to him.

“I’d love that” they stared into each other’s eyes before Thomas leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in as the kiss intensified.

<><><><><> 

Bill noticed his agent standing in the door. “You have something for me?”

“Yes sir” the agent walked into his private officeand laid an envelope on his desk.

“Thank you” he waited until the agent was gone before opening the envelope. He pulled out the pictures, his anger rose as he saw picture after picture of Hillary and Thomas. It was apparent that she was dating the guy. Bill knew that he needed to put a stop to this, he wouldn’t lose her again.


	5. Chapter 5

3 Weeks Later

She found herself giggling like a school girl around Thomas and usually that would have annoyed her but she decided to just go with it. It had been so long since she felt this carefree. Yes, she’d had other relationships since whatever that was with Bill that Summer so long ago. This was the first time she truly felt that this could be something more. No she wasn’t in love with him, but she could see herself being in love with him and possibly something deeper.

They lay in a hammock that she’d impulsively added to her solarium. It was unusual but the long brutal D.C. winters didn’t lend itself to having one outside right now and she liked the way the sun reflected off the snow and warmed her face as she swung in peaceful silence.

“When you first asked me about swinging in the hammock I thought you were crazy” she lay with her head on his chest. She just smiled at his words. “Then when I saw the hammock was inside I knew you were crazy” Hillary laughed and snuggled in deeper. He tightened his arms around her. “I have tickets to the Kennedy Center tomorrow night, you down?” she was about to agree, but then she remembered she had a meeting for the committee she was on.

“I’d love to, but I have a meeting tomorrow evening” he frowned slightly.

“My tickets are for a seven o’clock performance” she nodded in understanding.

“Yes, but the meeting is at seven thirty. The president wanted to be in on this one and he doesn’t have an opening until later in the evening”

“Well that’s pretty impressive that you’re on a committee that the president has taken a personal interest in” she remained silent, but she felt anything but impressed. “Well I’ll just take my sister” Thomas’ sister worked at the Library of Congress. She’d actually been in D.C. longer than him. She was two years older, married with two teenaged children.  “Speaking of my sister” Hillary tensed a bit. He’d been asking her to meet his sister, to have dinner with her and her husband. Hillary didn’t feel like this, whatever this was, was ready for family gatherings.

“I know you want us to meet. And we will when I have the time” she felt him staring down at her.

“Hillary we’re laying in a hammock and have been for about an hour now. You’ve had the time” she felt him getting agitated. Hillary sat up and stood gingerly from the hammock.

“I just think it’s too soon for us to be meeting family. We haven’t even decided what we’re doing” Thomas sat up, planting his feet on the floor.

“We can only meet each other’s family if we have a label?”                     

“Thomas, don’t you think we need to be better defined before others are brought into this? What am I supposed to talk to your sister about? I don’t even know you that well yet” he sighed and shook his head. She liked him, enjoyed him, but the sister thing was a pain point. She felt he was moving too fast.  Hillary leaned into him until she was eye level. “I just want to enjoy you and get to know you without any outside noise” she pecked his lips and she could tell that she’d reeled him in and she’d won this battle for now.

<><><><><><> 

By the time he reached the meeting they were already deep into it. His meeting prior had run over slightly and he was irritated. He wanted as much time as possible to be near her. When he walked into the room a hush fail over it. He raised his hands.

“Please, please don’t stop working on my account and I do apologize for my tardiness” Bill took the empty seat at the head of the table, one that gave him an unencumbered line of site to his intended target. Hillary was done avoiding him and pretending like she didn’t notice him. It was time to face the problem head on. She made eye contact with him several times which shocked him.  

“I think the best way to approach this is to engage middle class issues first and then expand” Hillary frowned.

“Why wouldn’t we tackle the class of people who need the help the most? Most middle class people have jobs that allow insurance for the entire family. That’s not at all the case for the working poor” he sat back in the chair and regarded her before responding.

“I understand your point senator, but the middle class is the back bone of the country and making them stronger makes everyone else stronger” she scoffed.

“The little boy with type one diabetes whose parents don’t make enough for his test strips won’t end up in a diabetic coma because his classmate got test strips” she replied condescendingly. A silence fell over the room.

“I don’t appreciate the tone senator. I authorized this committee to come up with viable solutions”

“Then let’s do that because so far I haven’t heard that from you. What I have heard is political jargon and minimum efforts just to make yourself feel good. Oh, yes I gave someone insurance that already had it or could afford it on their own” her tone was mocking. Nearly everyone in the room was squirming uncomfortably.

Bill bit the inside of his bottom lip and tapped his fingers incessantly on the table, the vibration felt nearly as deep as the tension in the room.

“Senator instead of condescension how about some suggestions” she huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Did you not just hear what I said?” her voice raised. “Those living below the poverty line are the most vulnerable and where we need to start” he narrowed his eyes.

“And how do you suggest that happen?” Hillary looked down to her folder.

“The best way to reach out to those in poverty is to implement community health centers…”

“No, not political jargon, real solutions” he stated cutting her off.  Hillary pursed her lips and silently counted to ten before responding.

“Maybe if you let me finish” he folded his arms.

“I could say the same” he looked at her challenging her stance.

“No, your solution” she stated adding air quotes. “Was fundamentally unsound, and not rooted in any imaginable data or real world practicality” suddenly the other senators found their notebooks infinitely interesting.

“Can everyone give Senator Rodham and I a moment” Bill barely had the sentence out of his mouth when everyone else pushed away from the table, scrambling to gather their belongings. Bill watched the door until the last person walked out. He turned to her, eyes laser focused boring into her. “What the fuck was that?” he said his voice tightly controlled.

“It was a discussion” Hillary stated nonchalant.

“It was disrespectful”

“I wasn’t aware that I had to treat you like a special snowflake” Bill abruptly pushed away from the table and began to pace.

“You will respect me as you respect everyone else. I will not tolerate anything less” she rolled her eyes which infuriated him more. “Senator Rodham if you cannot conduct yourself in a professional manner then maybe you shouldn’t be on this committee” her brows nearly flew off her face.

“You of all people are chastising me? The man that strong armed me into being on this committee because he thought he was going to get into my pants? Yes, let’s talk about conducting oneself in a professional manner, that’s rich coming from you” Hillary stood grabbing her purse and notebook. Bill rounded the table and was in her face.

“You will respect me and fall in line” his eyes were cold ice. Hillary smirked which only served to infuriate him more.

“Or what Billy boy you’ll throw me over your knee and spank me” her tone mocking. Hillary made a step to move past him, he grabbed her upper arm and yanked her back, his fingertips biting into her flesh. She wanted to wince at the pain but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her. “Get your hands off of me” she spat through clenched teeth.

“Or what Heel or ree” he noticed her jaw tick and he knew that he’d pushed the right buttons.

“You’re an insufferable bastard piece of shit. Get your filthy hands off me” her chest was heaving with anger and something else she did not want to own up to. Blue eyes locked on blue eyes, a thin sheen of sweat covered their faces as their breathing came out in puffs. Their mouths crushed together. Hillary clawed at his suit jacket, Bill grabbed her ass and pulled her tightly against his body. He turned them until Hillary’s back was against the table. Bill began to press her back, when she felt the cold wood through her blouse she came to her senses and pushed him back. Hillary moved past him, grabbing her purse as she fled the room.


	6. Chapter 6

1 Week Later

Kissing Bill was tormenting her, both with the guilt of betraying Thomas and the guilt of betraying herself. She’d convinced herself that there was nothing there, that it was a childhood fling that didn’t deserve to be brought into adulthood, but she knew she was wrong. She loved him, would always love him. She stopped short of feeling that he was the only man she could love, she prayed that she would love Thomas one day. He was a good man and he didn’t have all the emotional baggage that came along with Bill. She knew why he didn’t want anything more with her, she wasn’t good enough for him, pretty enough, feminine enough, never enough.

“Sweetie you ok?” Thomas walked into the living room where Hillary sat on the sofa, legs bent behind her nursing a glass of wine. He’d heard about the fireworks between her and the president at the meeting last week, and noticed she seemed to still be bothered by it.

“Yes, I’m fine” she smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He sat next to her on the sofa, pulling her legs into his lap where he started to rub her feet. She sighed in delight.

“I’m sure the president won’t hold it against you” he thought that her mood was only because she’d had a disagreement with Bill, of course she kept the rest to herself.

“I don’t think he will, but I’m thinking of quitting the committee. It’s clear to me that I’m not the right fit” Thomas stopped rubbing her feet momentarily and looked at her shocked.

“But this is your passion, your life’s work. You became a senator to get change on the national level”

“He clearly wants yes people and that’s not me” Thomas smiled at her.

“Honey go talk to him” her heart skipped a beat. “I’m sure you two can come to an agreement” she shook her head in the negative, but he would not be deterred. “Come on you’ve got to give me some hope here. If you can’t work with him as a democrat, how will I?” he smirked at her. She gave an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine I will talk to him” she said with the air that she was being put upon. She was only half joking, she really wasn’t sure about going to Bill, but Thomas was right they had to be a united front.

<><><><><><> 

Bill was shocked to see Senator Rodham on his list of appointments for the day. He was sure that this was going to be another shouting match with her so he didn’t exactly look forward to the meeting. Bill busied himself all morning with briefings, he then decided to take an extended lunch. He hated how she still had this overwhelming effect on him and he needed to try to get the jitters out, especially after that last encounter.

Leslie walked into the White House kitchen and was shocked to see her husband sitting on a stool nursing a cheeseburger. He stared at his plate like he was trying to get answers from it.

“Bill?” she questioned. He looked up into her brown eyes. “You ok?”

“Yes I’m fine” Bill looked at his watch and realized he was late for his meeting with Hillary. He hopped down off the stool. “Shit I’m late for a meeting” he walked quickly out of the kitchen without another thought to his wife.

Hillary paced the Oval becoming more and more angry that she was being kept waiting. She had no idea what kind of game he thought he was playing but he would not do this to her. Bill burst into the Oval, he immediately noticed her tight posture. He held his hand up.

“I’m so sorry I lost track of time” she rolled her eyes.

“Is this some type of game to you?” he truly did not intend to be late to his meeting with her.

“No Hillary it’s not.”

“Senator Rodham please” Bill shook his head.

“Please sit Senator Rodham” he said sarcastically. “What can I help you with today?”

“I want to apologize for my behavior at the meeting last week. I’d like to assure that we can work together to attain our common goals” he was surprised by her words.

“I accept your apology and would like to extend one of my own, some of my actions last week were out of order” Hillary thought this was going better than she expected.

“Well that was all I wanted to meet with you about” she stood extending her hand to his. He mimicked her actions. Hillary said her goodbyes and was almost to the door when he spoke again.

“Does he make you feel like I made you feel?” her steps faltered and she tripped a bit. Her body stilled. She knew she should just ignore him, but she couldn’t.

“How dare you?”

“It was just a question” she strode over to him, getting right into his face.

“I will try to work with you professionally, but you will stay out of my personal affairs” Bill stuffed his hands into his pocket and just stared at her.

“Is that what it is with Thomas, an affair?” her eyes widened, she turned to leave, but he caught her arm swinging her around. He pulled her to his body, his mouth descended upon hers, lips insistent until hers parted granting him entrance. Bill’s hand moved down her side until he reached her thigh. He gripped the firm smooth flesh and brought her leg against his side. Her skirt scrunched up nearly around her waist. Bill pressed his crotch into her.

 She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hardness. He gripped her ass tightly pulling her closer. Her hands tangled into his thick salt and pepper hair. His tongue battled with hers, Bill started walking them towards the sofa when there was a knock on his door. Hillary pulled away from him before he could stop her. She rearranged her clothes. Bill took a breath and tried to compose himself. He sat on the sofa and crossed his legs. Hillary started towards the door. She opened it to a surprised looking Leslie.

“Hello Madam First Lady” Leslie looked over Hillary’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were in a meeting.”

“I was just leaving” Hillary moved around Leslie and walked away. Leslie walked into the Oval. She looked around trying to see if there was anything out of place.

“Didn’t my secretary tell you that I was in a meeting?” he still sat on the sofa with his legs crossed.  

“She stepped away. I wasn’t aware that Hillary would be here.”

“Did you need something?”

“I wanted to talk to you about the State Dinner” he huffed clearly annoyed.

“Is it time for another one of those already?” she came and sat next to him.

“Yes, everyone wants to have dinner with the new president. This time it’s Turkey.”

“When is it?” she chuckled lightly. He still had that boyish charm that kept her enthralled.

“Three weeks honey” he finally stood from the sofa, feeling calm enough to walk to his desk.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” he plopped in the chair behind his desk.

“I just thought you’d want to be involved in the planning” she said hopefully.

“Nope, I’ll let you handle that. If that was all I have some briefings to read” she knew she was effectively dismissed.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary sat in her office replaying what happened with Bill. She closed her eyes tightly trying to still her thumping heart. She had an overwhelming since of guilt especially when she opened the door to his wife. It was like cold water was dumped on her. She had to stay away from him if she couldn’t keep it professional it was the right thing to do.

“Come in” she called when there was a knock on the door. Thomas poked his head in and she felt like her day went from bad to worse. She was planning on avoiding him today.

“Hey sweetie” he said walking into her office. She knew what he’d stop by for. “I had a little time before my next meeting and just wanted to check with you, see how the meeting went with the president” he sat in the chair on the other side of her desk.

“We apologized to each other and agreed to keep it professional” he seemed please by her response.

“See I told you. I’m glad to hear you’ve worked things through with him” he reached across the desk and grabbed her hands that were resting on the top. Hillary had to fight not to snatch away, she really didn’t want him being nice to her she didn’t deserve it. “Dinner tonight?” she thought quickly.

“I can’t, I promised Betsy a catch up session” he was slightly disappointed but he knew how important her friends were to her.

“Well maybe tomorrow” Thomas stood and was about to leave before he turned back. “Hey were you planning to go to the Turkish State Dinner?”

“No, I think one is enough don’t you?” he shrugged and she knew he wanted to go.

“I’d like to go and maybe show my girl off some more” she smiled although it was the last thing she felt.

“I’ll see if I can swing it” he looked happy. Thomas came over and pecked her lips before practically skipping out of her office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try a little something different with this chapter. I heard this song on my long drive from Georgia to Michigan for Christmas and it just really stuck with me and I knew I'd definitely use it for this fic. I took some of the lyrics out to fit my fic.

He watched her and she watched him. It was never more clear that she was never the one, never the one he loved or wanted to be with. She was just a placeholder that somehow ended up permanent or at least temporarily extended, she used to think she were lucky to have gotten him now she wasn’t so sure. She slept next to him every night, but she missed him. Truth be told she’d been missing him for over twenty years. She just wanted her Bill back, but he’d been snatched away from her grasp. His eyes had been opened to something else, something or someone greater.

As much as she wished she was strong enough to let him go and just walk away, she wasn’t and she never would be. She would just continue to look the other way and pretend as long as she could. Leslie knew she was living on borrowed time. She recognized that look of guilt in Hillary’s eyes, she’d seen it countless times in the eyes of interns, aides and even some of her so called friends. She’d more than likely interrupted her husband about to have sex with Hillary and instead of being embarrassed or remorseful he was upset with her.

_Feeling used_

_But I'm Still missing you_

_And I can't_

_See the end of this_

_Just wanna feel your kiss_

_Against my lips_

_And now all this time_

_Is passing by_

_But I still can't seem to tell you why_

_It hurts me every time I see you_

_Realize how much I need you_

 

He watched her dance with him, laugh with him. It was killing him. He needed her back. The feel of her lips against his, her body pressed against his body. Her scent filling him, the taste of her mouth. It kept him up at night and now it was no longer distant memories of a time long ago, but fresh. He knew that he just couldn’t go on any longer without her. It was no longer a want, it was an absolute need. He did not want her with Thomas or any man that was not him.

He knew that she still loved him, he could feel it in her touch, in her kiss, the way she let him pull her body to his. She never fought him and had Leslie not shown up he knew that they’d have made love. A part of him was grateful for her interruption. Hillary deserved better than a romp in the Oval. He wanted to treat her like the lady that she was and he would. He knew that he should feel bad, but he just couldn’t muster the guilt.

This was not supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to just use her for a fling and go back to his life and forget her. He had no intention of falling so completely in love that decades later he still couldn’t shake her. She was still his everything.

_I miss you when I can't sleep_

_Do you miss me like I miss you?_

_Fucked around and got attached to you_

_Friends can break your heart too,_

_And I'm always tired but never of you_

_You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_

_If you wanted me you would just say so_

_And if I were you, I would never let me go_

 

Thomas twirled Hillary and then pulled her close. Bill watched the sway of her hips and his mind flashbacked to having her hips against his body, to her legs open for him. He wondered torturously if she’d had sex with him. If he’d touched what Bill still considered his. He accepted reluctantly that she’d had sex with other men in the time since they parted but it would always keep him sane that he had been the first.

He shouldn’t have married Leslie and he tried numerous times to get out of it. To the point, she went to his mother after he’d backed out of their nuptials. He hadn’t told anyone about Hillary, but his mother made it more than clear that whatever Yankee girl had stolen his heart he needed to get over it and do his duty and marry Leslie. Leslie came from an influential family and she provided to his mother the panache she always wanted. She would get the demur southern belle daughter in law and the high society life. He should have been strong enough to tell her no and return for Hillary, but he wasn’t and here he was, watching the love of his life being literally swept away from him once again. He could no longer take it and he walked over to where she was on the dance floor. He knew she would dance with him so as not to make a scene.

_I don't mean no harm_

_I just miss you on my arm_

_Wedding bells were just alarms_

_Caution tape around my heart_

_You ever wonder what we could have been?_

_Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_

_Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_

_I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_

_I guess this is moving on_

_Everyone I do right does me wrong_

_So every lonely night I sing this song_

Leslie’s heart leapt into her throat when he saw him take Hillary into his arms. She felt physically ill watching her husband hold her like she was the most valuable thing in the world. He stared down into her eyes and a smile tugged at his lips. He looked happier than she had ever seen him before or after he met Hillary. The realization that she never truly made him happy threatened to strangle her. She gasped and tears pooled in her eyes.  

He didn’t want to marry her she finally admited to herself. He’d tried and tried to get out of the marriage and she’d used his mother and her influence to get him down the aisle. She thought she could make him love her and want her, she had every intention of marrying him and immediately giving him children, but it was not to be. She was unable to have a child and after several heart breaking miscarriages she’d had an emergency hysterectomy after the last one caused a tear in her uterus that could not be repaired.

Their relationship was to be a high school thing that should have run its course but Leslie would not hear of it. She knew he was destined for greatness and she wanted to be part of it. She got her wish, well partly, but here she was watching her husband openly love another woman without any care for her own feelings and it had been that way since he’d come back.

_All alone I watch you watch her_

_Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_

_You don't care you never did_

_You don't give a damn about me_

_Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_

_She is the only thing you ever see_

_How is it you never notice_

_That you are slowly killing me_

Having her in his arms was like a dream coming true. He loved her so much and just wanted her back in his life. Thomas came back over and cut in and Hillary let him. He reluctantly let her go. He gave her a hard stare before walking away.

Leslie watched the forlorn look of her husband. He practically pouted and stomped his foot when Hillary’s boyfriend cut into their dance. Leslie wandered if Thomas knew he was probably on borrowed time. Bill came to sit back at their table. He watched Hillary and Leslie watched him.

_I hate you, I love you,_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

Leslie tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t keep his focus off Hillary. Wherever she went he watched. She noticed his jaw clench when Thomas led her out of the ballroom. Bill gripped the stem of the champagne glass so tightly she thought it would crumble under the strength of his grip. The happiness she’d seen in his eyes when he was dancing with Hillary was now deadened and he was back to the drawn unhappy soul. She tried to lighten the mood, but she couldn’t, she never would be able to.

_You want her, you need her_

_And I'll never be her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hate I Love You by Gnash featuring Olivia O'Brien
> 
> School starts tomorrow. I'm in a doctoral program along with working full time so I probably won't have as much time to write for pleasure hopefully it won't be too long of a stretch I have so many ideas floating around.


	8. Chapter 8

 

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness_

_But above all this, I wish you love_

 

Thomas walked into her house and heard the strains of _I Will Always Love You_ floating through the mostly dark house, the only light coming from the crackling fire.

“Hillary” he called out with no response. He knew she was home. He walked to the back thinking she was on her hammock. He reached the solarium, but there was no Hillary. He was about to head upstairs when something in the backyard caught his eye. Thomas stepped closer to the window and was shocked to see Hillary outside in the D.C. cold swinging aimlessly on the tire swing left by the previous owners.

Thomas pulled his coat tight as he stepped out of the house. Hillary heard the crunching of leaves underneath his feet as he approached. She immediately wiped her face, not wanting him to see she’d been crying. He saw that she was holding an empty wine glass and a half empty bottle sat on the ground beside her.

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing” she kept staring off into the distance.

“That’s because you’re from Arizona” her voice was flat and robotic. He crouched down in front of her.

“Sweetie what is wrong? Did something happen?” she finally looked at him. She couldn’t tell him that she was in her feelings because she was still in love with a man that walked away from her over twenty years prior and he just happened to be the president.

“It’s been a long week” he wanted more of an explanation, but he wouldn’t press her. He’d learned in the short time they’d been involved that was the quickest and harshest way to get her to completely shut you out.

“Well can we go inside. I want to talk to you about something” she wasn’t ready to go inside and she really just wanted him to leave, she wanted to be alone. Hillary softly sighed and stood from the swing. She grabbed her wine bottle and followed Thomas inside. He removed his coat as she recorked the bottle and placed it inside the fridge. She turned to him waiting for whatever he wanted to talk about. “My sister wants to meet you” she had to fight from rolling her eyes, not this again. “Before you say no, can we at least discuss why you keep saying no” she shifted from one foot to the other. “Hillary what is going on here, between us? We’ve been dating for what nearly two months and you refuse to meet my sister. Everyone knows we’re involved” she forced a smile.

“You’re right I need to meet your sister” he smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. He felt that her agreeing to meet his sister meant their relationship was really progressing.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary fretted about meeting Thomas’ sister, Dawn. She stood in the mirror studying herself. She was wearing a simple black pinstripe pantsuit. Her hair cut in a new sharp bob. She sighed before stepping away from the mirror and joining Thomas downstairs.

“You look great sweetie” her lips quirked up in the closest thing to a smile she could handle. He grabbed her hand. “Don’t be nervous, she’ll love you” Hillary bit her bottom lip.

When they arrived Dawn and her husband Marshall were already there. They greeted Thomas warmly, it was obvious they were both very fond of him, making Hillary feel even more guilty about what she felt for Bill.

“Finally, I get to meet the great Hillary Rodham. My brother talks about you insistently” she nodded but didn’t say much.  As the dinner progressed Hillary tried to engage with Dawn and Marshall, but she felt herself being guarded.

“Dawn did you tell Thomas that your parents were coming in two weeks” Hillary had to fight not to gulp down her wine.

“I did” Thomas nodded.

“Yep she did. I’m excited to see them” he covered Hillary’s hand. “They’ll get a chance to meet this sweet lady” he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. She still hadn’t said anything and continued to keep her wineglass against her lips. She noticed Dawn eyeing her, which made her heart leap.

“It was lovely meeting the two of you” Dawn pulled her into a hug. They released each other.

“You know what Tommy I just had the best idea. Why don’t you two come over for a nightcap?” Hillary felt her mouth go dry. He looked at her expectant.

“How about it babe?”

“I’m a little tired, but if you want to go I can get a cab” he shook his head.

“Tommy drop Hillary off at home and then come over” Dawn stated looking at Hillary. He looked over at Hillary.

“That’s a good idea, you should” he agreed and dropped her off at home. Hillary was relieved to not have to go over his sister’s house.

<><><><><> 

Dawn let Thomas in and led him to the den, where Marshall waited on him. He felt like this was an intervention.

“Why do you two look so serious?”

“Sit little brother” Thomas sat on the sofa and stared at them.

“She’s seeing someone else” Thomas scoffed.

“No she isn’t”

“Well something is off with her Tommy. I’m telling you I feel it in my gut” Marshall chimed in.

“If she isn’t seeing someone else, then her heart belongs to someone else” Thomas had been having doubts about Hillary, ever since he saw her dancing with the president, but he just chalked it up to a crush. Most women democrat and republican had a crush on him.

“She was just nervous to meet you two. I assure you she’s really in this for the long term” they looked at each other.

“I hope for your sake you’re right” Thomas spent a little more time with them before heading home. He thought about calling Hillary, but decided against it.

<><><><><><> 

Two Weeks Later

The thought of meeting his parents terrified her. She kept wondering how she could get out of this meeting. Hillary looked over her schedule over and over again trying to figure out a way to make herself busy. She sat at her desk biting her fingernails. Her desk phone rang and she grabbed it.

“Senator Rodham” she said her mind still on her calendar and the impending doom of meeting his parents.

“I need you to come to Camp David” that drawl reverberated right between her legs, but she had to hold strong.

“I’m not coming to Camp David are you kidding me” he chuckled.

“I’m inviting all the senators on the committee. I felt we could hash out somethings in a new setting, maybe get the juices flowing” his voice lowered and she squirmed in her chair.

“When is this all happening?”

“This weekend, I’d meant to tell you sooner, but I got bogged down in things” she wanted to say no, but she thought this was a way to get out of meeting his parents.

“Did everyone else agree?”

“Senator Derrics can’t make it due to family obligations, but so far everyone else has agreed” she chewed her bottom lip before speaking.

“Ok, I will be there as well. Hopefully we can come out of this with some ideas” she hung up from him. Now to break the news to Thomas.

 


	9. Chapter 9

She threw her bags down onto the floor of her assigned cabin. She was exhausted not physically but emotionally. She’d had an argument with Thomas. He wanted her to decline the invitation and she tried to reason with him, but he was furious. She felt they were moving too fast anyway. They’d barely been dating two months and hadn’t even been intimate yet. Of course, that was her fault, he wanted to and tried on numerous occasions but she stopped him.

Hillary sat on the sofa, propping her feet up on the coffee table. She ran her fingers though her hair and laid her head back onto the sofa, letting her eyes flutter close.

<><><><><> 

He stood outside knocking on the door. He knew she’d arrived and he knew this was her cabin, he’d specifically made sure she was put in the one closest to him. Bill knocked again, becoming irritated, thinking she was purposefully ignoring him. He was about to order for the door to be opened when it opened to a sleepy looking Hillary.

“What took you so long?” he said brushing past her. She closed the door.

“Hi to you too” she followed him into the living room.

“What were you doing? Or who should I say?” she rolled her eyes.

I was sleep” she stated flatly.  “I didn’t realize you had anything on the agenda today” he stopped looking around and stared at her.

“I didn’t have anything official, just wanted to talk to you” her heartbeat sped up, but she tried to remain calm.

“About?” he smiled as he sat in the chair next to the fireplace.

“How have you been? I mean really been” she sat on the sofa and drew her leg underneath her body, her hands folded sat in her lap.

“Busy” he hummed.

“Not lately, since I last saw you” he leaned forward slightly.

“Busy” she repeated. He laughed and shook his head.

“You were such a star at Wellesley and Yale. I wished we could have hung out or something” she cocked her head to the side and regarded him. She was challenging him to tell her what this was all about. “I love you Hillary” he suddenly stated. Her jaw flexed but she didn’t respond. He didn’t expect her to. “I loved you then and I love you now. I shouldn’t have left you behind. When I got to Georgetown I should have gotten back in contact with you and tried to make a life with you. I messed up and I have paid for it every single day since” she sat unmoving and silent. “I don’t love Leslie, I thought I did until I met you and realized what love really was” she swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

“Why are you telling me this stuff? What is the point?”

“I can’t continue on like I don’t feel these things Hillary, that’s the point. The way you responded to me I Know the feeling is mutual.”

“Even if I did, you’re the married president. I’m a senator there is nothing that can be done” he ran his fingers through his hair knowing she was right, but not ready to give up.

“I’ll divorce her” his voice held all the conviction he felt. She shook her head.

“That would be political suicide.”

“Then what should I do because these feelings aren’t going away and I can barely contain them” Hillary closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

“You can’t do anything, what we have was in the past. You’re married, I’m seeing someone…” he stood abruptly.

“No don’t give me that Hillary! I know that you love me just as I love you. You just didn’t let anyone bully you into marrying someone you didn’t love. Baby I can’t stop thinking about you. I need you by myside” his eyes pleaded with her, but she was steadfast.

“I think you need to leave. We have a lot to do in the coming days and will need all the rest we can get” she stood and walked out of the living room. He followed behind her. Hillary opened the front door and turned back to him. “Thank you for the visit Mr. President” he walked pass her, giving her a hard stare that let her know this wasn’t over as he walked out of the door. She closed the door and pressed her back to it, allowing the coolness of the wood to seep into her over heated skin. She pressed a hand to her chest to try to still her rapidly beating heart as she drew in a shaky breath. It was going to be a long week and an even longer four years.

<><><><> 

She had to admit he was right the change of scenery helped. They’d had two very productive days. After a long day of work they decided to have dinner together and a night cap. She sat off to the side nursing her scotch, Bill was in a deep conversation with the senator from Maine, Hillary could tell she was flirting with him and that made her a bit uncomfortable.

“Didn’t you and President Clinton go to Yale together?” Don Jacobs from Florida suddenly asked. Bill’s attention snapped towards her.

“Well yes and no. I was a year ahead of him” she said softly.

“So you two didn’t know each other?” she opened her mouth to respond but Bill chimed in.

“We knew each other before Yale” all the color drained from her face. The room suddenly went quiet as everyone looked between the two of them waiting for an explanation. They didn’t have to wait long. “I was a senior in high school and I did a Summer of community service in Illinois. Senator Rodham was also there, so we met a very long time ago, but she’s right she was ahead of me at Yale and so we didn’t have any classes together” he stared at her daring her almost to dispute what he’d said. She just nodded quietly.

The rest of the senators got the sense that was not the entire story, but no one dared ask. After twenty minutes Hillary excused herself and headed back to her cabin. She had to call Thomas and she really didn’t want to be around Bill any longer.

<><><><><> 

She was just hanging up with Thomas when she heard a knock and she knew who it was. Thomas was still icy with her, but she forged on as if there was nothing wrong. Hillary thought about not answering the door, but he wouldn’t go away. She opened the door and stepped aside as he invited himself into her cabin.  Hillary closed the door and followed his path into the living room. He had already made himself comfortable on the sofa and had a smug look on his face.

“Why did you tell everyone that we knew each other?”

“Why do you want to keep it a secret?” she closed her eyes shaking her head. She sat in the chair and remained silent. “Please Hillary talk to me” his eyes pleaded with her.

“Bill I don’t know what you want. You broke my heart. I loved you so much and you just walked away from me like I didn’t matter. And now you’re here after all these years and you just want me to fall back into your arms like twenty six years haven’t gone by since you decided that I wasn’t good enough” she hated that she was losing control of her emotions but she wanted him to leave her alone. He was momentarily stunned by her reaction. He snapped out of it and came to where she sat sliding down to the floor. He placed his hands on her knees and stared into her eyes.

“You were good enough then and you are good enough now. Baby, I came from a different type of place where I had certain expectations laid upon me. I didn’t want to put you through the pain I knew you’d go through” when she didn’t rebuff him he felt confident to take her hands between his. Hillary’s eyes never left his. “Leslie was a debutante with family connections, the type of woman I was supposed to be with. And I was fine with that until I met you. You challenged me and could keep up with me. You were my equal in every way and I found that I craved that. When I went back home after that Summer I was bored to tears with the talk about pageants and who was having a coming out party. It was pointless. What we did that Summer really made a difference, the things we talked about were worth talking about. I had every intention of breaking it off with her and trying to make it work with you, but I chickened out” he dropped his head in disgust and embarrassment.

“Bill, it can’t be undone” her voice soft and laced with regret. He looked into her blue eyes, his glistening with unshed tears.

“But it can be. We can try, I will divorce her, give it all up for you” she could tell he was being sincere.

“I can’t let you do that, I won’t let you do that. You’ve worked very hard for this” he shook his head.

“It’s not right if I can’t have you Hillary” she released a slow trembling breath. Bill sat up straighter his hands released hers. She sat frozen as they made their way to the back of her neck, pulling her down until his mouth was on hers. Her brain screamed for her to stop this madness, but she couldn’t she wouldn’t. He noticed that she wasn’t pulling away, he stood up not breaking their kiss. Bill reached down and swept her up in his arms in one fluid motion. Hillary wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them toward where he knew the bedroom was.

He entered the bedroom, they’d barely come up for air. Bill gently laid her back on the bed and just stared at her, hair framing her angelic face, lips pouty from their kisses. He leaned over her his tongue slipped into her mouth. His long fingers traced a trail down until he cupped her breast through her shirt, she moaned into his mouth. He sat up, immediately grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head. He placed butterfly kisses on her stomach causing her to jump slightly, his tongue dipped into her navel. Bill reached underneath Hillary and deftly unfastened her bra, drawing it down her arms and throwing it to the side. He latched onto a pink hard nipple. He rolled the other between his fingers until he could give it the proper attention. Bill released her nipple with a pop and repeated the same motions on her other. Hillary withered and gasped underneath him. He sat up, her flushed face and dilated pupils caused his cock to jump and harden further.

“I love how sensitive your nipples are” his lust roughened voice stated before he began to kiss down her stomach. He quickly unfastened her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear, leaving her gloriously naked before him. She was even more beautiful than he’d remembered. He ran his fingers over the chestnut curls between her thighs, before bending to inhale her heady womanly scent. Bill kissed the inside of her thighs as a long finger swept down her slit. She sucked in a breath.

“Please I need you” she pleaded with him. He pulled her lips apart before stiffening his tongue and sliding it against her sensitive nub. “Fuck!” she arched her back. Hillary bent her leg and pressed her foot into the bed. Bill slipped two fingers into her contracting depths. He used his tongue to lift the little fold of her clit and sucked at the sensitive tip. Her fingers locked into his hair, the grip nearly excruciating but he continued to pleasure her. His fingers hooked inside of her and pressed against her g-spot, her juices began to flow over them. Her hips undulated against him the pleasure nearly too much to bear.  “So close, so close, so close” she whispered like a mantra.

He sucked her entire clit into his mouth, his tongue flattening against it and she could take no more. She took a deep inhalation of breath as the ecstasy ragged through her before she screamed his name. Bill moved down to her opening to lap at her juices as they flowed over his fingers onto his tongue. Hillary rode his fingers through a spine shattering orgasm.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out, continuing to catch her essence as she came down from her orgasm. He kissed his way back up her body. His tongue swept over her collar bone before he moved to her neck. He nipped and sucked lightly. Her brain was screaming for her to stop him, but she was too sated to do anything. Bill was satisfied when a light purple mark appeared. He bent and kissed her softly the faint taste of her still on his lips. She moved to the hem of his shirt to pull it off when they heard a knock on the front door. Bill sighed, he’d told his agents that he didn’t want to be disturbed. He disengaged from her and climbed off the bed.

“I’ll be right back” she nodded. Bill went to the front door, opening it, an annoyed look on his face.

“Sir I know you said not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.”

“Well is it?” he huffed.

“Sir, Mrs. Clinton just arrived.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not get mad at me..........

She showered after he left trying to wash the shame of what she’d let happen between them off her. Leslie showing up was like cold water on a flame. Hillary stripped the sheets off her bed and threw them on the floor. She didn’t request anymore, she pulled a blanket from the closet and wrapped up in it. She was so confused about what she felt, anger, hurt, embarrassment, shame, guilt so many things washed over her.

<><><><><> 

“What are you doing here Leslie? I told you this wasn’t a social visit” she sat, back ram rod straight, hair perfectly curled, cascading over her shoulders. Her makeup was flawless as usual, she wore a light pink sweater set, she was the perfect wife, but that was never enough for him.

“Where were you? It’s pretty late I’d thought you’d be ready to settle in for the night” Bill licked his lips, that was exactly what he was ready to do.

“Why are you here?” she blinked back tears and looked away.

“To stop you from doing something I know you’ll hate yourself for later” he rolled his eyes. “I know you love her and I know you want to leave me for her, but I also know you’re a good man William” he sat on the sofa still waiting for the point of all of this. “I was going to wait until you came back to tell you this, but I realized what the point of this was and I wanted to save you from yourself.”

“What?” he asked annoyed.

“I’m sick Bill. I have breast cancer” his eyes widened, he felt like all the blood had been drained out of his body. He tried to respond but nothing would come out. “I got the diagnosis a few weeks ago. I actually found the lump over a year ago, but I” she stopped speaking and sighed. He stood still in shock. “I didn’t want it to be so, I ignored it. Partly for vanity reasons and partly to not intrude on your campaign” he finally was able to shake himself out of his shock.

“Well when do you start treatment?” he’d been through this before. His own mother had succumb to cancer soon after he was elected.

“I don’t, it’s spread. I’m terminal I should have gotten it looked at a year ago, but honestly the thought of losing my hair and my breasts…. I just couldn’t do it. I saw what happened to your mom and I saw what that did to you. I just tried to will it away” he ran his fingers down his face.

“I’m the president of the United States. There is something we can do Leslie” he wasn’t in love with her, but she was his wife and more importantly she was a human being and Bill always wanted to help no matter who the person was.

“Bill, it has spread to my liver, lymph nodes and suspected to my bones. I don’t have long” he bit his bottom lip. “I came to stop you from cheating on me yet again, because I knew this time it would eat you alive and I also don’t want you to hate her after I’m gone. I want you to be with her because you love her and she makes you happy. This is my selfless gift because I know I conspired to keep you away from her. I only ask that you be there for me so I don’t die alone” her voice broke. Bill couldn’t hold back the emotion any longer, tears rolled down his face. He went to her and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

“I absolutely will be here for you through whatever you need of me” he said against her hair. She broke down, the enormity of everything finally dawning on her.

<><><><><> 

The senators were informed the next morning that the remainder of the sessions were canceled and they could head back to D.C. No other explanations were given and while most of them shrugged it off It cut her to the core. She knew that Leslie had shown up and obviously, Bill and she wanted some alone time. She swallowed the lump in her throat thinking about how she nearly bought into all his pretty words.  She felt stupid, she’d nearly thrown away what she had with Thomas for Bill and his empty words.

When Hillary got back to D.C., she called Thomas immediately, hoping to be able to salvage their relationship. She agreed to have dinner with his parents and he was over joyed. She wasn’t exactly in the mood, but it was the right thing to do.

<><><><><><> 

Bill brought in the best oncologist to look over Leslie’s case. They were sending her through a battery of test, but from the preliminary findings they agreed with the original assessment that she was terminal. He wanted to tell Hillary, but his focus had to be primarily on Leslie and getting her through this terrible time. He still had not accepted that she was going to die. He just couldn’t face that truth just yet.

“Are you going to tell her what’s going on?” Leslie walked into the sun room, she watched him stare out of the window clearly deep in thought for a moment.

“She’ll find out when the nation finds out” he said softly. She chewed on her bottom lip.

“Maybe you should tell her before everyone else finds out. She will feel betrayed” he held his hand up.

“I don’t owe anything to her” he sighed. Bill knew that as soon as she returned to D.C., she’d been seen with Thomas and his parents. It was clear to him that she was looking to put everything behind her and he had to do the same.

<><><><><> 

She had to admit this dinner was going better than the one she had with his sister and brother in law. That was until politics were brought up.

“So you’re a Democrat I hear” his father stated between bites of a steak so rare it made her stomach churn.

“Yes I am” Hillary answered as she took a sip of her wine. Thomas grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. She smiled at him.

“Why?” Thomas senior asked Hillary.

“Why what sir?”

“Why are you a Democrat?” his tone had a slight edge to it that threatened to put her on the defensive.

“The Democratic party has values that I believe in sir” Thomas’ father was originally from Texas. He’d been a Marine and Hillary was all too familiar with his type of domineering personality.

“Like killing babies? Those are values you believe in?” Thomas knew that both his father and Hillary had strong personalities and neither would back down. This would get ugly before it was over.

“You know what” his dad held his hand up.

“I’m speaking to Hillary right now” Hillary looked over at Thomas who cowered like a small child. 

“I believe in a woman’s right to choose” she held her head up proud of her beliefs.

“A woman’s right to choose to murder a baby. You’ve never been married and have no children, how many have you chosen to murder Hillary?” her nose flared. The hand that she’d let Thomas hold was now snatched away. She looked to Thomas, eyes blazing.

“I think this dinner is over. I was raised to respect my elders so before I say something that my parents would regret I will leave” she stood up throwing her napkin onto the table. Hillary grabbed her purse, fishing out a fifty and threw it on the table. “That should cover it” Thomas sat avoiding her face. She scoffed and stormed out of the restaurant.

“She isn’t right for you Thomas” she heard his mother say as she walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work's been slow today and I'm all set for class tonight so I was able to get this chapter out. Hopefully you all enjoy thanks for the comments and support.

1 Month Later

All the specialist in the world told him what he didn’t want to hear. She was terminal, the cancer had spread and she had at the most three months left. He’d promised her that when she was nearing the end he would take her back home to die and she’d be buried there. Bill hadn’t spoken to or seen Hillary since Camp David. He’d stopped attending the committee meetings, making sure all his spare time was spent with Leslie. They’d decided that they would address the nation about her health. There were already murmurs about her frequent absences and ever growing gaunt appearance.

He stood and watched her, really looked at her. Bill sighed, he thought he could do this alone, but he couldn’t. He knew that Leslie would be out for the rest of the night. She’d started to take heavy doses of medication to manage the pain. Bill quietly walked out of their bedroom, he instructed his agents that he needed to go out. They set about making the preparations.

<><><><><><> 

She cursed whoever dared interrupt her sleep. Hillary kicked her legs in anger before throwing the covers off her body. She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand. Hillary slid out of the warm comfortable bed, her feet hit the cold hardwood and she was immediately reminded that she needed to get a rug. She didn’t bother putting on a rob as she bounded down the stairs in an old Yale Law t-shirt and tiny sleep shorts. Her hair was all over her head, sticking out in some places, matted in others.

She was so irritated by the intruder that she didn’t bother looking through the peephole. She threw the door open with a growled out what? Bill took a step back, knowing she was angry. She registered the look of devastation on his face and immediately knew it wasn’t just her anger. Hillary stepped aside to let him enter and he did wordlessly.  He looked around the townhouse, his first time here, although he’d seen the outside in pictures many times. A fact he’d keep to himself. He knew that Thomas wasn’t here, that Thomas had barely been around since she’d had dinner with his parents. 

“Can I get you something?” she asked, standing behind him and drawing him out of his thoughts.

“An ear” he said softly. Hillary walked around him and led him into the living room. She sat on the sofa folding her leg underneath her as she so often did. He sat heavily on the sofa and laid his head back, his eyes closed and breathing steady. She sat waiting. He finally opened his eyes, glistening with tears and looked at her. “She’s dying” it was said so quietly she barely heard him. She frowned in confusion. “Leslie has terminal cancer, that’s what she came to tell me while we were at Camp David, we’re telling the public this week. They’ve given her no more than three months” Hillary’s breath caught in her throat. That was the last thing she thought he’d tell her.

“Bill I am so sorry. Surely there is something…” he shook his head interrupting her thought.

“I’ve brought in all the best doctors and put her through many tests only for the same conclusions to be made. She’s dying, it’s spread to nearly every part of her body. I’m just keeping her comfortable now” he said as a sob escaped. He leaned forward and covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking with emotion. Hillary moved to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders trying to comfort him. After a few minutes the crying stopped and he disengaged from her. Bill turned to Hillary and stared at her, she squirmed feeling uncomfortable by his scrutiny. “Why did you avoid me at Yale?” her eyes were wide, she was not expecting the conversation to go here.

“Bill that doesn’t matter. What matters…”

“It matters to me. I tried to reach out to you several times and you rebuffed me. I know that it had been a while since we’d talked but we were friends before we were anything else” his eyes searched hers. She looked away unable to meet his gaze any longer.

“Please I don’t want to talk about the past” she made a move to get up but he grabbed her hand.

“Why do you do this to me? You shut me out and I just want to be here in this moment with you” she shook her head.

“Being in a moment with you got me in….” she stopped her train of thought. He took in a ragged deep breath. “Why didn’t you and Leslie have any kids?” she suddenly asked. He knitted his brows before answering.

“We tried, but she had several miscarriages and then had to have a hysterectomy. I guess it was punishment for me never really loving her and treating her as I should have. I’ve always wanted to be a father, but that does not seem to be in the cards for me” a lone tear trailed down her cheek. He leaned over and wiped the tear off her face. “Hey hey it’s ok don’t cry” she shook her head in the negative.

“I’m so sorry” he was confused about her behavior.

“It’s not your fault, that’s just how things happen” she stood from the sofa and walked over to the large window in her living room. Hillary wrapped her arms around her waist.

“You will hate me” Bill stood from the sofa and walked to her, grabbing her shoulders. He stared at her reflection in the window, tears were now streaming down her face. He kissed the top of her head.

“I could never hate you” she dropped her head.

“I…..I did something terrible. That is why I couldn’t face you at Yale” his heart began to race, what could she have done that would…. He pulled away from her like he’d been burnt. She turned to him and he looked shell shocked. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again and I didn’t know how to get in contact with you. I was just sixteen Bill” he began to pace his mind going a hundred miles a minute.

“Please don’t tell me you…” he couldn’t even say it.

“I found out two week after you left. I didn’t know what to do Bill. What was I supposed to say to my parents? I couldn’t raise a baby alone” he leaned against the arch separating the living room from the dining room and just stared. He was hurt that she hadn’t ever bothered to tell him but he couldn’t be angry at her. He looked at her standing, tears rolling down her face and devastated. Bill opened his arms to her she didn’t hesitate to cross the room and launch herself into his embrace. “I’m sorry”

“It’s ok sweetie. I’m not angry, I understand” he held her tightly as they cried. They had no clue how long they’d been on the floor or when they even got on the floor. She held his shirt balled into her fist. Bill kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?”

“Because I love you and I know you didn’t do it to hurt me” she looked up at him, eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying, mirroring his own.

“I love you” she stated barely above a whisper. Bill leaned down, his lips tentative as they skimmed across hers. Her lips parted slightly as his tongue slowly slid into her mouth. She released his shirt and wound her arms around his neck. He pulled her until she was sitting on his lap. He pulled away from her.

“Not like this Hilly” he said softly against her lips. “I don’t want our memory of reconnecting to be tied to sadness” she laid her head on his chest and nodded in agreement. “I just want to hold you tonight” he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Eventually they pulled themselves off the floor. She led him upstairs to her bedroom and slowly undressed him until he was in his undershirt and boxers. They slipped underneath her covers, he pulled her back to him tightly spooning her body against his. She intertwined her fingers with his feeling a weight lifted off her that she’d been carrying around for over twenty years, a guilt that nearly ate her alive. She felt his slow steady breath falling against her neck and she knew he was asleep, she soon joined him.

<><><><><><><> 

He sat in his car watching her front door. He’d come by the night before with the intention of smoothing things over with her, but when he saw the black car outside and the agents at the door he knew who was at her house. Thomas decided to come back in the morning, when he saw those same agents outside his jaw flexed in anger. The car was gone but he knew it was somewhere nearby. He sat a distance away to not arouse suspicion. When her front door opened and one Bill Clinton walked out in the wee hours of the morning he had all the information he needed. It made so much sense why she couldn’t commit to him, that she was carrying a torch for someone else who just happened to be the married president of the United States.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Two Weeks Later

The nation was told about Leslie’s illness. Everyone was rallying around the first family, that was except Thomas. Hillary noticed that he’d been very distant with her and she figured his parents convinced him she wasn’t good enough. She’d been through this before and she wasn’t about to go through it again. Hillary was on her way back to her office after a briefing when she saw him up ahead talking to an aid. She thought of ignoring him, but then she decided to be the bigger person.

“Thomas” she called out to him. He looked over his shoulder at her then turned back to the aid without acknowledging her. Her brows shot up but she approached him. “Hey” Hillary tried to grab his hand but he snatched it away.

“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” Hillary was shocked at his attitude. She turned away and walked to her office. She had to admit she was confused about his behavior, even if his parents didn’t like her did he have to be so nasty? She figured he wasn’t man enough to just tell her it was over.

Hillary packed up her bags to head home for the night. It had been a very long and emotional few weeks and she was thankful for the upcoming break. She needed time to recharge.

“Hillary” he called to her as she was headed out. She took a deep breath before turning to him.

“Thomas, what can I do for you?” he swallowed barely able to meet her gaze.

“We need to talk” she nodded and headed back to her office. He followed her silently. Once her door was closed he turned to her, venom seeping out of his very being.

“I’ve heard a lot about his philandering ways, but I never expected you to be so low down that you’d be fucking a man whose wife was dying” he spat at her. Hillary looked at him, utter confusion etched in her eyes. “I should have expected this. I mean you are a democrat it’s not like you all have any morals” Hillary held her hand up. If he was going to accuse her of something she was at least going to defend herself.

“I am not having an affair with the president and I have no clue where you’d get such an idea” he stuffed his hands into his pocket and stared at her.

“I don’t know, maybe seeing him leave your house at an ungodly time of the morning and knowing that he stayed there all night” her heart fail into her feet. She knew that nothing happened, well they didn’t have sex, but she didn’t want to get into specifics.

“I did not have sex with him. He came to tell me about Leslie being ill” he scoffed and shook his head.

“You seriously expect me to believe that Hillary?”

“Yes, because it’s the truth.”

“Why would the president come to you specifically? You are a first term junior senator from New York, what do you have in common with him?” apparently, word had not gotten out that they’d known each other before.

“I knew him when we were in high school, and we went to law school together” he folded his lips in, thinking of his words before he responded.

“That’s interesting since you’ve always gave the impression that you never knew him. And how did you know him from high school, since you were from Illinois and he was from Arkansas?”

“We didn’t go to high school together, we did a Summer volunteer program and met” he rubbed his lips his eyes in a slit.

“You expect me to believe that, the stupid republican will believe anything” his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Since you’ve already made up your mind this conversation is over” she grabbed her bag and walked out of her office leaving him standing there fuming.

<><><><><><> 

1 Month Later

Hillary was sitting on her sofa, deep into a novel. She had so little time these days to read so she was making the most of it. Her phone rang and she sighed. Hillary reached over grabbing the phone off the cradle.

“Hello” she said still engrossed in her novel. There was a brief pause. “Hello” she said again.

“She’s gone” her stomach lurched. His voice was low and flat, but underneath she knew it was a current of emotions running.

“Bill I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what to say” and she didn’t. She’d known that Leslie had been moved to Arkansas and it was probably the end, still Hillary prayed that things would work out.

“It was a peaceful passing. She got to say goodbye to family and friends” he sighed. She felt there was something unspoken. Hillary sat waiting for him to speak again. “The funeral will be open to the public, are you coming?” Hillary was shocked at his question. She hadn’t thought about going to Leslie’s funeral, truth be told it just didn’t feel right.

“I don’t think that would be right Bill” he sighed.

“I need you with me Hilly, please” she dropped her head wanting so badly to deny him, but she’d never been that good at denying him anything. Although she had no clue what was going to happen now, she was under no illusions that they’d be together.  

“Bill I will be here when you come back, but I just can’t” she hated to disappoint him, but she needed to do what was right and showing up at his wife’s funeral when he felt the way he did for her wasn’t right. When they’d nearly had sex on numerous occasions before and after they knew she was ill.

He knew he wasn’t going to be able to convince her so he decided to let it go. He needed to talk about other things, think about something other than the sadness he felt at the moment.

<><><><><> 

“We’ve all decided to attend Leslie Clinton’s funeral” Hillary looked up from her papers shocked at Senator Richmond’s words.

“We’ve all decided? I don’t recall being asked my opinion” she stated a little more gruff than intended.

“We figured with your history with him you wouldn’t mind” her nose flared.

“I don’t have a history with the president, but since you all have decided for everyone I guess I’m going” they were confused by her attitude.

<><><><><><> 

He was seated in the front row with Leslie’s family. He’d have to deliver remarks, he sat with his speech tightly balled up in his fist. He’d given many speeches but this he knew would be the toughest. Her white pearl casket was closed, beautiful white and pink roses adorned it, they were her favorite. The church was filled with flowers and mourners. He’d heard that several senators came to pay their last respects to the first lady they barely got to know. He wasn’t even out of his first year. Bill tuned out the service. He stared glassy eyed toward the pulpit without really seeing anything. He finally heard his introduction, he took a soft breath before standing to deliver his remarks.

“I still remember the day I met Leslie Adams” he smiled genuinely thinking back to their freshmen year of high school. “She was standing in the hall of our high school, totally frazzled because she’d gotten gum on the bottom of her tennis shoes and she was minutes away from having to go cheer. She was concerned that the other cheerleaders would have to put their hands in nasty gum. Well that was Leslie, an abiding concern for others at every turn of her life. Even towards the end, her concern was me and my happiness” Bill knew that she’d conspired to keep him away from Hillary, but he couldn’t be upset, in the end she’d set him free and gave him what he needed to go after the woman he loved.

He was able to get through her eulogy.  A few tears streamed down his face as he thought of both of their wasted time and lost opportunities. He really wished she could have let him go to find a man that would love, honor, and cherish her as he had not been able to do. Bill was greeting mourners after the service when he saw her. His throat constricted and he had to fight to swallow. He was not expecting her to be there. Hillary noticed he’d noticed her. He looked at her as if everyone else in the room disappeared.

“My condolences to you and the first lady’s family” she stated shaking his hand. He tried to hold it a little longer but she slipped her hand from his and continued down the receiving line.

<><><><><><>  


She had every intention of going back to D.C. but bad weather forced her to stay overnight at least. All flights, both commercial and private were canceled. Hillary was booked into a hotel in downtown Fayetteville. She hadn’t brought anything with her for an overnight stay. She had an aide rush out to a local Walmart to grab her some toiletries and night clothes. She was just getting out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. She figured it was her aide bringing her things. She threw on a robe, walking to the door as she dried her hair. Hillary opened the door and turned to walk back into the suite.

“You can place everything on the table” she said as she headed towards the bedroom.

“Everything like what?” the drawl stopped her in her tracks. She turned to him, eyes wide.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m staying here” Bill closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room.

“Don’t you have a house here?” he shook his head.

“No, I can’t stay in the governor’s mansion anymore, I’m not the governor” he smiled softly at her. “I know you had reservations, but I’m glad you came. It meant so much to me” she looked away.

“I didn’t have a choice” his heart broke a little.

“What do you mean?”

“I was voluntold” he bit his bottom lip.

“Oh so you didn’t want to come support me. I guess I’ve misread the situation” he turned and headed towards the door. Hillary walked after him grabbing his arm before he could open the door.

“I didn’t mean it like that Bill, you know I didn’t” he turned to her.

“What did you mean?” she looked away nervously. “What’s wrong?”

“Thomas accused me of having an affair with you”

“And you said what?”

“I denied it of course” he smirked. She knew that look. “We aren’t having an affair”

“Who are you trying to convince?” she scoffed.

“Bill a few errant kisses isn’t an affair” she rolled her eyes at him. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand putting it over his heart.

“What we have is more than physical. It’s here” she drew in a breath at the intensity in his eyes and his statement. She knew he was right.

“What did you want me to say?”

“I want you to admit the truth and not just to others” she swallowed before sliding her hand from his.

“This is insanity. We don’t even know each other Bill. We were children and you think we can just go back to, being a couple?”

“Let’s get to know each other then.”

“Bill you just lost your wife, you can’t start dating.”

“Seems to me you’re coming up with every excuse. What are you afraid of Hillary?”

“I’m not, I’m trying to save you from yourself” he stepped back from her. “What’s wrong?” Leslie’s voice ringing in his ear as she said something similar to him.

“I don’t need saving” he huffed before turning and walking abruptly out of her room. She stood in the middle of the floor confused about his behavior. Hillary walked over to the door and closed it. Thomas stood around the corner watching the entire scene unfold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Leslie's out of the way but Thomas is still lurking.

He’d spent a great amount of time trying to figure out what was what. He was having her watched but he hadn’t seen her with the president, but he knew something was up, he’d spoken with his sister about his suspicions and she’d been very supportive. She’d also agreed to keep her ears open. There was always gossip in the library.

Hillary had only spoken to Bill on the phone since the funeral three weeks before. She wasn’t sure what they were doing, but she knew without a doubt that she still loved him and had never stopped loving him. She was finally being honest with herself as to why she’d never been able to move on. She’d had sporadic dates, but nothing serious. She not only carried her love for him, she carried the guilt of her abortion. She was absolutely pro-choice, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have some regrets, mainly that she had not told him before sneaking off to have the abortion.

She’d never told another soul until she confided in him. When she’d found out she was pregnant she immediately traveled to Chicago, using the money that she’d saved from a job to pay for it. Hillary sighed, pushing the memories behind. She looked over at the clock, she wondered if he were still awake. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to see him even more. She stood and stretched her tired muscles deciding to just head to bed. It would be another night in a long string of them where she’d sleep alone. Hillary was up two steps when there was a knock at her door. It wasn’t that late, but a little late for a visitor.

She stepped down and headed towards the door. Hillary looked through the peephole and her heart leapt. She opened the door, he gave her a small smile. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him.

“Can I come in?” she nodded and stepped aside. He turned to her abruptly and pulled her into his arms. His mouth covered hers as he pushed her against the door. Hillary felt herself falling into his clutches, but her brain kicked in and she pushed him away.

“Bill what is going on?” He placed his hand on the door above her and stared down into her blue eyes. She thought at any moment he would devour her and she wasn’t entirely sure she minded.

 “I need you baby” she looked away, unable to stand the raw carnal look in his eyes.

“We should talk about what’s going” he shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk. I want to make love to you. I don’t want to wait any longer, please don’t make me wait” he whined and bent and sucked her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it. His hand moved from the door, wrapping around her. He grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against his body. His other hand wove into her hair and held her head steady as he kissed her until he’d sucked all the air out of her lungs. Hillary pulled back, her lips already starting to swell from the intense kisses.

“Bill” her voice was shaky. There was so much she wanted to say, but she wasn’t sure how to say it.  He laid his forehead against hers and sighed.

“Sweetie I don’t want to think, I just want to feel” she scoffed and pushed him away, moving around him. He turned confused.  “What’s wrong?” he quickly caught up with her retreating form and grabbed her arm. She swung around, daggers shooting out of her eyes.

“If you just want to feel go find one of your floozies” his mouth opened. “Yes, I know about all the hoes” Hillary snatched her arm away from him. She was angrier at herself that for a split second she thought he loved her, but it was clear he just wanted a cum receptacle.

“Please help me understand why you’re so upset” his first thought was to go on the defensive but he knew from her eyes that there was a lot going on that he didn’t understand. She turned away from him shaking her head in disbelief.

“Do you not understand what you leaving me did to me? I lost so much of myself because of everything that happened between us and the ensuing aftermath” he knew she was talking about the abortion. He went to her and grabbed her shoulders. She didn’t move from his embrace. He kissed the back of her neck and she had to fight not to shiver.

“Hill, you cannot keep beating yourself up over what happened then. Don’t carry that burden anymore, it’s not fair” he murmured against her hair. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around her. He rocked her softly. “I love you so very much. I never loved anyone before and since you. Please understand that” she dropped her head.

“I felt like I did not deserve happiness after…” it was still difficult for her to say the word. “It wasn’t just the action itself it was that I never told you. That was the hardest part of it all. I haven’t loved right since you Bill” he turned her around to look at him.

“I’m here now baby and we can love each other how we both deserve” she shook her head in the negative.

“We can’t be together, it just doesn’t…”

“I don’t care what it looks like Hill. I want to be with you in every way. Don’t you think it’s time we found our happiness?” she dropped her head.

“You don’t understand” she looked up at him. “I can’t be like those other women…” she let the statement hang in the air and he then understood. He closed his eyes as the full connotation of her words hit him. He pulled her to him.

“Just being you is enough. I want you” he stepped back and tenderly took her face between his hands. “Let’s take it slow. We can date quietly for a few months and then when the time is right we can start to be seen together publicly until the public gets used to it.”

“Seems like you’ve been thinking a lot about this” he nodded.

“Yes, I think of being with you often. I think of making a life with you” she smiled at him, suddenly feeling better.

“I tried so hard to move on Bill. I dated, but I just could never go there” he understood. “I just resigned myself to being a spinster. I know my parents think I’m a closeted lesbian because they’ve never known me to truly be with anyone, I could never explain to them why” the corners of his mouth quirked up. She rolled her eyes.

“Baby, trust me I would never want you to suffer, but I can’t really be upset that you’re still my sweet Hilly” she shook her head.

“Typical man, it wasn’t all about you” he bit his bottom lip trying to stop from breaking out in a full born smile. He’d always had a fantasy that she would save herself for him and only him and now he knew that she had, well sort of.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” his tone changed. She looked at him, really looked him and could tell he hadn’t slept much. Hillary ran her fingers through his thick hair. She kissed his cheek softly.

“Of course, you can” he gave her a weary smile.

“I just have so much on my mind. I lay in bed wanting so badly to go to sleep but it just alludes me. I too know a thing or two about guilt. Even if I weren’t in love with her I could have treated her better than I did. I spent twenty years punishing her for wanting to be married to me and for not letting me come back to you. When in reality I was just too much of a coward to do what my heart so badly wanted” he sighed and looked away from her trying to hold in the tears.

“We both have some healing to do. Maybe we can help each through this” he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

<><><><><><> 

“I’m glad you could come over” he sat on his sister’s couch.

“Did you find something out?” she nodded.

“They definitely were both involved in a program called Urban Volunteers, she was going into her junior year, he was going into his senior.”

“OK so at least she told me the truth about that.”

“I did some digging with people that were in that program and they were pretty confident that they were more than friends. He was dating the late first lady at the time, but apparently they spent a lot of time alone in the woods” Thomas sat absorbing all this information. He wasn’t sure how he was going to use any of this, who would really care if they’d had a high school fling?

“Did you find anything else out?”

“Two weeks into the school semester she missed about a week of school. An illness of some sort, maybe he gave her an STD” she shrugged. Thomas grabbed the folder from her and looked over it.

“Well that could be interesting, philandering president infects senator” he said imaging the headline. “I’ll do more digging to find out why Ms. Rodham had to miss school so soon” he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Thanks for your help” Dawn grabbed his hand.

“Thomas, I know she broke your heart, but maybe just be happy that you didn’t end up getting too deeply involve and just move on.”

“Thanks for your help Dawn” he slipped his hand from hers and headed out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard you all loud and clear about what you wanted to read.

3 Weeks Later

They’d been secretly dating. Most of their dates were at the White House where there wasn’t a chance that they’d get seen. She either made up an excuse to go to the White House or Bill would send an agent to pick her up from her house. He was out of town and had been for nearly a week. She missed him. They found immediately that it was like they’d never parted. They picked right back up where they left off with both confessing that they’d kept up with the other over the years.

 Hillary was sitting in her office when there was a knock on the door. She looked at her calendar quickly, thinking she was missing a meeting, but there was none scheduled for the time. Her assistant usually buzzed her from her desk if she needed anything.

“Come in” she called out. A man wearing a dark suit, unemotional face and an ear piece came into her office. She immediately knew it was a Secret Service agent. He stepped into her office closing the door behind him.

“Senator Rodham, President Clinton tasked me with personally delivering this to you” he held out an envelope. Hillary took the envelope before he continued. “He stated if you had any questions you knew how to reach him” and in fact she did. Hillary nodded and the agent turned and left as quickly as he came. She opened the envelope and saw that it was White House pass with a note attached.

_I figured this would be easier and more discrete. Now you can come and go as you please with no one questioning._

She giggled and hid her face in her hands. She loved him so much, there was still nagging doubts and fears in the back of her mind. Mostly that they’d get caught and the public wouldn’t understand what was happening and wouldn’t give them the courtesy to explain. She worried about both their careers and didn’t want this to cause an unnecessary scandal. Hillary composed herself, her cheeks still burning bright red at his gesture. She was so anxious for him to return.

<><><><><><> 

1 Week Later

Hillary sat up in her bed, papers strewn about the bed, she had her classes perched on her nose as she studied budget policy proposals put forth by the GOP. She was striking through lines that she felt were nonnegotiable and circling others that she felt they could work on. The tv played in the background, she left it mostly on C-Span.

_President Clinton arrives back in D.C. after a two week long trip to Europe and Asia_

Hillary looked up from the document she was reading, she reached for her remote, knocking papers to the side. She turned the volume up as she watched him get off Air Force One and into the presidential limo. She bit her lip thinking about how good he looked. She knew that the video was live. Hillary looked over at the clock, the green numbers read eleven twenty-three. She didn’t know that he was coming back tonight, maybe he’d told her and she just forgot. It had been a long stressful week. The democrats were fighting with the republicans on the budget and trying to avert a government shut down.

She found herself chewing on her lip thinking about him and wanting so badly to see him. She knew that he probably wouldn’t call her when he got to the White House because he’d think it were too late. Although she told him on multiple occasions that she was usually up well past midnight. He just didn’t think it was polite and refused to call her late. She couldn’t blame him, if she weren’t sure that he was up she wouldn’t call him after eleven either. She tapped her fingers on her thigh debating her next move. She finally blew out a breath and set the remote and papers back on the bed. Hillary hopped out of bed and walked to her closet.

<><><><><> 

He’d just stepped out of the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist, he was rubbing his hair trying to help it to dry so he could get in bed and get some rest. His body was jet lagged and he wasn’t even sure what time it was, he just knew he wanted to sleep. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. His steps faltered when he saw the vision.

Hillary decided she had to see him tonight. She couldn’t wait till morning and she didn’t just want to talk on the phone. She’d impulsively decided to put that pass to work. When she arrived at the White House she found that he was in the shower. She took the opportunity to strip down to a barely there black nightie. She laid on the bed her leg bent up seductively.

He stood just staring at her, his hand stuck in a mid-rub of his hair. His eyes scanned up and down her body and he licked his lips appreciatively. Hillary stared at him a little concerned that she’d made the wrong decision.

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven” he finally spoke. She smiled and shook her head. “Are you even real?” Bill was suddenly awake in more ways than one and she noticed the noticeable outline in his towel.

“Why don’t you come here and find out?” he didn’t have to be told twice. He dropped the towel in his hand and climbed onto the bed. She yelped when he suddenly pulled her to him, devouring her mouth. He pulled away from her, trying to slow his heart down. Bill closed his eyes, silently counting to ten. When he opened them her eyes sparkled with amusement. “Too much for you big boy?” he gave her a lopsided grin as his fingers tiptoed up her leg.

“I was not aware I was going to see you tonight. I would have been prepared” Hillary’s hand ran down his stomach until she reached the bulge underneath his towel.

“You seem prepared to me” he groaned before grabbing her hand and pinning her on her back. Bill straddled her and his towel was coming dangerously close to falling off. Hillary tried to mentally will it to do just that. He leaned down kissing and licking his way from her neck, up to her jaw. He peppered kisses along her jawline. He licked his tongue slowly across her lips before sliding it into the parted softness. Bill released her hands and she pulled him down. Her leg wound its way around his back, pressing herself against his throbbing member. Hillary ground her hot center against him. He pulled his mouth away from hers.

“You keep that up and this will be over before it begins” she just gave him a sly smile. He sat up again and ran his fingers up her thigh, grabbing the bottom of her nightie and pulling it up her body. She sat up slightly so that he could pull it over her head. He swallowed his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, mouth suddenly dry at the sight of her laid out before him. After their encounter at Camp David he’d start to wonder if he’d ever see this again, ever feel her. He took a rosy hard nipple into his mouth, making lazy circles around her areola causing the nipple to tighten further. She raked her fingers through his hair. He repeated the actions with the other nipple. His hand slid down her body until he reached her heat. He slipped a long finger into her wetness, she tightened around the invading digit immediately. Hillary began moving her hips against his finger. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she arched off the bed.

“If you keep that up it will be over before it begins” she stated breathlessly. He slid his finger from her, trailing the wet digit back up her body. He leaned over her to kiss her, but she had other ideas. She took advantage of his current posture to quickly roll them over until he was on his back. He was surprised by her strength and the move. She arched her brow at him when he laid there with a shocked look on his face. “Self-defense classes” she said with a smirk on her face. She straddled his thighs and rubbed herself against his stomach, leaving a trail of wetness. Bill reached down and parted her lips, rubbing his finger against her clit. She gripped his shoulders and moaned before she swatted his hand away. He groaned in annoyance.

She bent kissing her way down his body, nipping at his collar bone, a slight red mark appearing. She deliberately slid down his body slow, letting her hard nipples drag down his chest, and her heat settle over his crotch. He watched her lick her way down his body, he bit his lip in anticipation of her next move. She slid down until she was staring at the hard outline of his cock. Hillary pulled the towel apart, his hardness sprang free. She gripped him and he was sure he was going to die. Hillary worked her hand up and down his length and slowly licked his tip.

“Fuck” he whispered. Her small hand cupped his sac, raking her nails gently over the sensitive skin. His hips bucked off the bed when she took him completely into her warm wet mouth, forming a tight seal around the base of his cock as she slowly moved up his length, her tongue massaging the underside. His hands reached down and threaded through her hair.  He slowly moved his hips in rhythm with her movements. Hillary slid her mouth up his shaft, sucking the head before his cock left her mouth with a pop. She immediately bent and sucked a ball into her mouth.

“Shit” Bill bit his bottom lip and nearly drew blood. “Hilly baby I can’t” she understood, she sat up and climbed back up his body, laying on top of him. He grabbed her ass, squeezing both cheeks as they kissed their tongues sweeping into each other’s mouth. He rolled them over until she was on her back.

“Do you have protection?” he was going to assure her that he didn’t have anything, but then he realized why she might be concerned. He sat up and reached into his nightstand. He fished around until he found the box of condoms he’d purchased when they started dating. Her brow quirked up when he pulled the little packet out. “Expecting someone?”

“Yes you” he said looking her straight in the eyes as he opened the foil packet and rolled the condom down his length. Bill climbed back on top of her. “Open your legs” he whispered against her lips. She did as instructed and he settled against her. She felt his hardness against her opening. He shifted his hips and slid into her tight depths.

“Damn you’re tight” his voice nearly breathless. He pushed until he was completely sheathed inside of her. Bill stayed still letting her adjust to him. She locked her hands around his neck. He pecked her lips. “You ok sweetie?” she smiled and nodded yes. He felt her start to slowly clench around him and he knew she was ready. Bill pulled almost nearly out of her before pushing back into her. His movements were forceful yet still gentle. Her fingers scraped up and down his neck. “Does that feel good honey?”

“Yes, so good” she answered breathlessly. His thrust began to pick up, she became wetter. She found herself pushing herself against him. Her thighs wound tightly around his waist. Bill turned them over allowing her to be in control. He wanted her to gain confidence in her ability to pleasure him. He grabbed her hips and began guiding her up and down his shaft until she felt confident and began to set her own rhythm. Their eyes locked as she moved. Hillary came down and wound her hips in a circular motion, she reached behind and fondled his sac. He pushed into her, his penis dragging across her g-spot causing her to lose her rhythm momentarily.  “Your cock feels so fucking good inside of me” he grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him grinding into her, her words spurring him on. He rolled them back over, hovering over her small frame.

“Pussy so damn good Hill” she felt herself getting closer and closer to losing control. She whimpered at each thrust.

“I’m so close. Bill my pussy is so wet for you. Please make me cum!” he bent and bit down on her neck, sucking. He felt an overwhelming urge to mark her. She was so perfect and he wanted the world to know she was his.

“Is this pussy only for me sweetie?” she nodded. “Say it baby, tell me that this pussy belongs to me”

“It’s yours Bill my pussy is for you” Hillary couldn’t believe the type of power he had over her.

“I belong to you Hilly. Always have my love” blue locked on blue. He felt himself falling closer and closer to the edge.  She arched up into him. “Go ahead baby cum for me. Show me how good my cock makes that pussy feel” he was barely done speaking and she screamed his name, throwing her head back in ecstasy. He marveled at how gorgeous she was. He porcelain skin flushed, pupils dilated showing only a hint of the gorgeous blue, her lips slack as his name fail from it. She was barely done from her release when his hips stabbed at two more thrusts before he joined her over the edge. He stilled against her, his cock pulsating inside of her as he emptied himself into the condom. Her name ripped from his throat as the pleasure took him away.  

The room was filled with their ragged breathing. He laid his sweat soaked forehead against hers. Hearts thudded in chests as the two of them laid in wonderment at their reconnection. Bill felt himself growing tired, he didn’t want to crush her. He rolled over onto his back. Hillary protested when he slipped from her. Bill sat up discarding the condom. He stood from the bed.

“I’ll be right back” he said at her confused face. When he came back in the room he held a warm wash cloth. He came to sit next to her, slowly opening her legs and wordlessly cleaning her. When he was done he took the washcloth back into the bathroom. Bill reentered the room and Hillary was sitting up on the side of the bed. “You need something?”

“My clothes” he knitted his brow.

“You going somewhere?”  she giggled.

“Home silly” his face registered shock. “What’s wrong?” He grabbed her hand and led her back to the bed. Bill pulled the covers back and slipped underneath, holding his hand out to her. She stood by the bed not moving.

“Get in the bed. You aren’t going anywhere tonight” she could tell from the tone of his voice he meant business. She climbed back into the bed, Bill pulled her close to him, enveloping her in a strong embrace. “You’re the love of my life not some cheap floozy or one night stand. Unless we decide to have a little quickie in the middle of the day, when you come here you spend the night, when I come to your house, I spend the night. Got me?”

“Yes” she secretly liked when he took control of things. Hillary reached up and pecked his lips before settling  back into his arms. Bill yawned the exhaustion finally kicking in. She looked up at him and realized how tired he looked. She suddenly felt immensely guilty for keeping him up.

“I’d rather make love to you than sleep any day” he stated softly. She ran her hand down his chest.

“Go to sleep” his eyes were already fluttering closed.

“I love you Hilly” she smiled.

“I love you Billy” it didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep feeling sated, content and happier than they’d been in years.

<><><><><><> 

He looked through the pictures his investigator gave him. Several times a week for the last month she’d left the house, picked up in a black town car. Thomas looked at the date stamps on the pictures and checked them against his calendar. He kept track of her appointments as well as the presidents. He noted that there were no pictures for the two weeks the president was out of town. He knew that he had them, but only to prove it to everyone. He was still digging into her past and why she’d miss that week of school. He was determined to bring them to their knees. She’d made a fool of him and she wouldn’t get away with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are too kind to me. Again thanks for all the nice comments on both my fics.

He could tell she was awake when he saw her lips quirk up into a smile despite her eyes still being closed. He resumed kissing up and down her creamy back. He’d awaken, feeling like last night was a dream only to encounter the angel still in his bed. He watched her sleep until the urge to touch and kiss her became too much. He took in her bare back, and had to feel the skin underneath his lips. He kissed the expanse of her back.

“Bill, let me sleep” she mumbled. He licked up her back, and was satisfied when she shivered lightly. He settled next to her ear.

“You sure you want to sleep?” her eyes fluttered open and baby blues locked.

“Yes” she laughed at his shocked expression. Hillary sat up and pecked his lips. “What time is it?” she looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock and noted it was barely six. “What are you doing up so early?” she asked looking back at him.

“I had to make sure that I hadn’t dreamed last night” he caressed her cheek before leaning in and kissing her.  He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close. He broke the kiss. “Lay on your stomach” his voice low, sending heat straight to her core. She arched a brow, but did as he asked. He straddled her and began to kneed her shoulders. She hummed in approval. His hands worked their magic down her body, she was starting to get so relaxed her eyes fluttered as she fought the urge to go back to sleep. He massaged her calves before moving back up her body. Hillary was completely relaxed, not noticing when he reached over to the nightstand. Bill pulled her hips up slightly he could see that she was ready. He laid down on her sliding his hardness into her heat. Hillary’s eyes flew open, an involuntary moan escaped her mouth and she pushed back into him.

“You don’t play fair” she stated with words laced with lust. He laid fully on her, threading his fingers through hers as he began to slowly move within her. They tangled their legs, Hillary slowly pushed back against his thrust.  He leaned over her and kissed her until they had to break apart to breath. Bill sat up a bit and grabbed her hips pulling her until she was on her knees. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist, leaning back until she was straddling him. He grabbed her hips as she rode him. He cupped her breast into his large hands pressing his palms against the hard nipples eliciting a groan. She threw her head back onto his shoulder, exposing the full column of her neck to him. He nipped the unmarked skin, giving her a matching hickey as the one he gave her the night before.

He held her close as he maneuvered them on their knees, he pumped into her grasping heat. He felt himself near the end. He slid his hand down her stomach until he met the slickness between her thighs. Bill circled her clit, while his other hand rolled a nipple between his fingers

“Come for me sweetie” he breathed into her ear. Hillary closed her eyes as the white hot tingles spread through her body. She threw her head back his name trembling from her lips. Bill pushed into her one more time and found his release. He pulled away from her and they both collapsed onto the bed.

“I don’t remember this being so exhausting” she said her breath heavy.

“We’re old” he said only half joking. She nodded in agreement. Bill found his breath enough to remove the condom and discard it. When he laid back down Hillary laid her head on his chest. “What do you have planned today?” she tried to stifle a yawn.

“I have to go into the office.”

“But it’s Saturday” she looked up at him.

“You know we don’t get weekends off. What are you doing today?”

“Hanging around here waiting on you to return” she laughed.

“If only the public knew how the president spent his time” he kissed her forehead.

“You should probably get some sleep. It’s nearly eight what time you going in?” she yawned and stretched against him before answering.

“Noon, and yes I should go back to sleep. Can you set your alarm for ten thirty?” he did as he was asked and soon they were both asleep.

Hillary felt like she’d just fallen asleep when the alarm sounded. Bill was still dead to the world. She reached over and turned it off, slowly sliding out of bed so as not to wake him. She unabashedly walked into the bathroom nude as the day she was born. Hillary turned on the bathroom light and used the bathroom. She came back out to wash her hands and looked up into the mirror. Her eyes widened.

“William!” Bill sat straight up in bed. Hillary came bounding out of the bathroom. His eyes raked up and down her curvy luscious body, he started to feel the familiar stirrings. “Do you see what you did?” she said pointing to the two hickeys on her neck. He looked away sheepishly.

“Why don’t you come to bed so I can make it up to you?” she scoffed and shook her head. Hillary turned around and began to gather her discarded clothes. He slid out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on. He walked to her and stood behind her. “You mad at me?” he asked his lip poking out. She rolled her eyes before turning to him.

“You can’t do this” he stepped closer to her and she stepped back.

“Why can’t I?” she shook her head no and held out her hand.

“Stay right there don’t come any closer” he kept advancing on her and she kept backing up, until her back slammed against the wall. Hillary held her bunch of clothes in front of her like a shield. He smirked at her. He stood, hovering over her, her heart thudding in her chest at his proximity.

<><><><><><><> 

She walked quickly towards the conference room. She was practically in a sprint. Hillary was so irritated and embarrassed that she was over an hour late. She had every intention of leaving the White House and going home to shower and change clothes, but things got out of control. She finally reached the conference room. She’d planned to try to cover up the hickey’s but she didn’t have time so she settled for a turtleneck. When she opened the door all eyes were on her.

“So very sorry for my tardiness” Hillary found an empty seat, not offering up anything else explaining her lateness. This was a bipartisan meeting and Thomas was seated kitty corner. She felt his eyes on her throughout the meeting. She had to fight not to show any reaction to his stares. Hillary was confused about his behavior. He’d stopped talking to her and she moved on.

She was thankful after her lateness that she’d prepared for the meeting and could engage in the discourse. After going over the same issue for three hours, her exhaustion started to kick in and with that irritation. She looked around the room. Very few females, very few minorities just a bunch of old white men squabbling and her ire rose. She tapped her pen on the table, gritting her teeth trying not to just scream. She was tired, sore and just wanted to go soak in a tub take a nap and go for round…whatever it was with Bill. That thought brought a smirk to her face, her eyes danced with mischief. She realized she was sitting in the meeting smiling like a fool. She dropped the smile, pulling at her turtleneck self-consciously as her eyes scanned the room.  Of course, her eyes were met with Thomas’ scowl. She rolled her eyes at him not caring if he noticed she wasn’t in the mood.

Before the meeting was over the democrats and republicans decided to break into partisan groups. By the end of that meeting they’d agreed to travel back to their home states to garner public support for their budget proposals. Hillary knew that it was an important thing to do, but she didn’t want to leave Bill. She sucked it up and conceded she had to be a big girl and do the job she was elected to do, and that certainly wasn’t screwing the president.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some fun (at least I think they're fun) things planned in the upcoming chapters.

Hillary arrived into New York and went straight to her office. Her staff were awaiting her arrival. They’d already come up with a public outreach strategy. Bill wasn’t happy that she had to leave, but he understood. They both had an obligation to the American people above all else. Although they were still keeping their relationship private he wanted her by his side as he welcomed the royal family of Luxemburg.  She had a productive meeting with her staff and they’d come up with a concrete plan. Hillary took a car service back to the condo she kept in the city. She would spend the evening going over proposals put forth by the Children and Families committee.

Hillary grabbed a sandwich from a local deli before heading home. She placed it on the counter when she entered her condo. She headed straight for her bedroom, needing a shower before she ate and settled in to her work for the night. Hillary turned on the tv, it was still on C-Span from the last time she was home. She let it play in the background as she so often did. She knew that there should be video from the royal family visit.

Hillary showered, she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, her hair twisted up in a towel. She went into the kitchen to grab her sandwich and water before she came back into her bedroom. She climbed into bed and sure enough the royal family’s dinner with Bill was being broadcast. Hillary sat with a legal pad in her lap, her sandwich on a plate next to her. She made notes and occasionally looked up at the screen when she took a bite of her sandwich. She was about to look down again when her attention was caught.

Hillary watched as Princess Alexandria kept constant contact with Bill and how he allowed it, he made continuous eye contact with her. She was clearly enamored with him and he was clearly allowing it, maybe even encouraging it. Hillary shifted in bed, throwing her sandwich on the plate, her appetite gone. She swallowed the trepidation down, those nagging worries clawing their way from the deep recesses of her mind. She turned the tv off and flopped back against the headboard. Hillary closed her eyes, her lips trembling as the tears welled. Her stomach felt sick. She pushed the plate and papers aside as she rolled onto her side and curled into a ball. Tears escaped her closed eyes.

<><><><><><> 

Everyone around noticed the normally jovial carefree president was tense and grouchy. People made sure to stay out of his way because he was bound to snap at the slightest provocation. He tapped his finger on the Resolute desk. He cracked his neck side to side trying to relieve some tension. Hillary had been gone for four days and he’d barely been able to talk to her. She either didn’t answer his call or when she did, she could only talk for a short amount of time. He wanted her home, or he would be forced to go to New York, public perception be damned. Bill was reading his intelligence briefings when there was a knock on the Oval office door.

“Come in” his vice president stepped into the office closing the door behind him. “Al, everything ok?”

“Mr. President…Bill we need to talk” Bill stood from the desk and walked over to one of the sofas in the Oval.

“What’s on your mind?” Al sat across from him. He weighed how to broach the subject.

“Bill, are you ok?” he immediately knew his tyrannical behavior had reached Al.

“Yes, I’m fine don’t worry about me” he thought of Al as a friend and he weighed if he should tell him about Hillary.

“Many people think this is a delayed reaction to Leslie’s passing, but it seems like something else” Bill nodded.

“It is” Al figured as much. He’d been on the campaign trail with the two of them and while he knew Bill did everything he could to prevent her death. He also knew there’s was not a loving marriage. “I’m in love” Al nodded figuring it was something like this and he bet he could guess who the woman was. “She’s away right now and I’m just missing her. I’ll be sure to get my attitude together. It’s not fair to everyone for me to act out like I am” Al waited for him to finish his thought.

“I assume you’re trying to keep this discrete?”

“Yes, of course. It’s too soon for the public to know” Al nodded.

“Well can I give you some advice?”

“Of course.”

“Perhaps Senator Rodham shouldn’t be here so much” Bill opened and closed his mouth.

“How…”

“I’ve seen her here, I’ve also noticed how you two look at each other. And there’s whispers that you knew each other sometime ago. Don’t worry I don’t think anyone else has noticed” Al wanted to assure Bill. He was just keenly astute but he hadn’t heard anyone else say anything.

“We’ll be careful. I really don’t want this out right now for a lot of reasons. This is so new and fragile. I’d hate to have the media meddling before we have a chance to really build a strong foundation.”

I’m not sure how you can maneuver but just be careful someone is bound to notice how often she’s here without any official business.” Al left the Oval, Bill had a lot to digest but he knew that Al was right. He had to be careful.

<><><><><><><> 

She’d worked twenty hours straight before jumping on a flight to D.C. but the outreach had been successful. She traveled the state drumming up support for the democratic budget measures. She loved getting out there with the people, but this go around had been grueling. Hillary trudged into her house. She kicked her shoes off at the door. Her coat was quickly discarded she was glad that the weather was finally looking like Spring would be there soon. It had been a long hash winter.

Hillary walked to her answering machine to check her messages. She saw that she had several from Bill from today. He apparently was anticipating her return. She blew out a breath. She had been avoiding him. She knew it was stupid but seeing him with the princess shook her trust and confidence.

She got settled and then decided to dial his private secure line. He answered on the first ring knowing it was her.

“My love I’m so glad you called” she let her heart still before responding.

“You shouldn’t answer the phone like that.”

“I knew it was you no one else has this number. Everyone else has to be patched through the operator. I was hoping you’d stop by here.”

“I’m very tired. I’m not going to hold you long I just wanted to let you know I was back” she didn’t sound right.

“Hilly you ok?” she hated how he could read her.

“Yes, just extremely exhausted. I worked twenty hours straight” he knew it was more than that but he’d let it go for now.

“Well you get some rest, but I was hoping maybe we could see each other tonight” Hillary tensed up. She took a few breaths and silently counted to ten. She couldn’t run from him. She needed to be honest about what she felt.

“I would love to see you tonight. I’ve missed you so” and she had. She could feel his smile through the phone.

“I will come to you love” her heart skipped a beat when he called her love. “Do you want me to bring dinner?”

“We can order something when you arrive.”

“Ok, I’ll call when I’m on my way. I can’t wait to see you” they ended their call.

Hillary showered and then climbed into bed. She had to get some rest before Bill came over. She laid in bed, wanting to sleep but her mind was churning. She couldn’t decide if she should broach the subject about the princess with him. She didn’t want to seem insecure, but she also did not want to keep things from him.

<><><><><><> 

He called her a couple times before he left the White House but her phone went to the answering machine. He scratched his head confused he told her he would call. Bill decided to head over to her house. As usual he came through the back. His agents went ahead of him, opening the back door and checking everything.

“She’s upstairs sleeping sir. We made sure not to wake her” thank you. He headed into the house and went straight to her bedroom. He found her curled up on her bed, and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He didn’t have the heart to wake her either. Bill slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed, lying next to her. He lightly put his arm around her small frame, finding himself drifting off.

Hillary started to become aware of her surroundings, but she panicked a little when she felt a weight across her middle. She opened her eyes and blinked trying to clear the blurry vision. Even though she couldn’t see, now that her senses were awake she knew who was in bed with her, she could smell him, feel his energy. She moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Bill stirred, his eyes fluttered open. He squeezed her to him tighter and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey baby” his sleep roughened drawl flowed right through her and pooled between her legs. Hillary raised herself up and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. It took him a moment to catch up. She broke the kiss and climbed on top of him. He grabbed her thighs, shorts riding up. “You miss me?”

“Can’t you tell” she leaned down again and they became lost in each other.

<><><><><><> 

Life and work was certainly starting to interfere. Hillary was back on the ground running with the democrats trying to find a budget resolution. Bill was dealing with a crisis of his own, a foreign one, a military helicopter had been downed in Somalia, leading to several dead soldiers, if that wasn’t bad enough their bodies had been obtained by rebels and being desecrated. He was working with the DoD for best solutions to mitigate this situation. He wanted those soldiers returned home, they did not deserve these indignities. Once his meeting was over he sat back with his eyes closed, trying to let some of the stress flow out of him. Bill jerked and opened his eyes when felt something touch his thighs. He smile spread across his face when he looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

“Everything ok?” he suddenly became alarmed, it wasn’t like her to show up in the middle of the day unannounced.

“Other than I just missed you, nope” he pulled her down in a heated kiss. She pulled away from him and pushed his chair back a bit as she began to sank to her knees. A Cheshire cat grin took over his features. Hillary raked her nails across his crotch, Bill’s eyes fluttered closed. She planted open mouthed kisses on his covered crotch.

“Yes, baby I like that” Hillary reached up and slowly drug the zipper of his slacks down. Her tiny hand fishing its way into the opening and caressing him through his boxers. Bill laced his fingers through her hair. She pulled him out and immediately circled his tip with her tongue and then blew her warm breath causing him to shiver. “Suck that hard cock” he whispered. Hillary opened her mouth and relaxed her throat before taking him completely in her mouth. He thrust his hips gently as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft.

The Oval office door suddenly flung open. “Mr. President we have some news about Somalia” one of the DoD officers barged into the Oval. Bill was in mid-thrust as Hillary raked her nails across his balls. He clenched his jaw, she stilled her motions afraid to move. Bill pushed his chair up a bit as she scooted underneath the desk. “I’m sorry to barge in your assistant said you were alone” Bill’s eyes shifted wondering how she missed Hillary.

“Can you please give me a….” before Bill could finish his thought another officer came in, and he practically jumped out of his chair when he felt her mouth around him again. He bit the inside of his lip trying not to moan as her tongue laved his tip. “I need a moment please” his voice cracked.  They agreed and left the Oval. When they were gone Bill pushed back from her. “You’re a bad girl and as much as I’d like to finish this…”

“I know sweetie” she climbed from underneath the desk. Bill took a deep breath trying to calm himself as he re-arranged his clothes.

“Hey how did you get in here without Carly seeing you?”

“She must have been in the bathroom” he nodded. She pecked his lips. “See you for dinner tonight?”

“I can’t, I’m hosting a dinner tonight, but if you’d like you can be my plus one.”

“As much as I’d like that I can’t” he sighed. “And I need to go you have business to attend to.” Hillary turned and walked out of the Oval. She passed a confused Carly and many members of the DoD team.

<><><><><><> 

She sat in her living room. She wasn’t sure what had gotten in her but she was feeling mischievous. She stood up and ran up her stairs a grin on her face the entire time.

Bill worked the room as he always did. Dinner hadn’t been served yet, he worked on drumming up support for the budget proposal during the cocktail hour. He’d have much been having a quiet night with Hillary, it felt strange to be having this type of event when there was a war raging that our troops were involved in, but he sucked it up and played the part. This was what being president was, playing all sides.

Bill was engaged in a lengthy conversation with the representative from Florida. She’d tried to get his attention many times that night, but he’d finally given in to her efforts. The dinner was bipartisan and included members of both congress and the senate that had been in the Congress for three or more years. He turned on his charm after all he needed her support.

Hillary walked into the room and scanned it looking for Bill. She knew this dinner wasn’t for new members of Congress, but she felt like taking him up on his offer. No one had noticed her and she was able to weave through the crowd. She stopped short when she saw him engaged in what looked like a deep conversation with Marissa Dell from Florida. Bill leaned casually against a fire place, Marissa laughed at whatever he was saying and touched his arm. He leaned into her and whispered something into her ear and she threw her head back in laughter. Hillary felt like the room was on fire. She began to back up, she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She bumped into a waiter causing wine glasses to spill on the floor and shatter.

Bill looked up when he heard the commotion he saw her retreating form. He made a step to go after her but he saw Al standing in the corner shaking his head softly. Bill knew he was right and he couldn’t be shown to give her special attention. He recognized right away what she must have been thinking and it broke his heart. Thomas noticed Hillary’s arrival and her hasty exit. A evil grin spread across his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start to deal with good ol Tommy boy in the next chapter.

The rest of the night went by in a blur but also felt like it drug on for days. His mind was on her, all he wanted was to go to her and explain. When the dinner was over Bill immediately went to his agents to tell them he needed to go out.

“Can I talk to you?” Al came to him and pulled him aside. Bill knew what he was going to say he held up his hand.

“I’m going to her.”

“I figured as much, but I’m warning you…”

“Al with all due respect, this is the woman I love. I can’t let her think that something is what it isn’t” Al held his hand up knowing there was nothing he could do or say to stop Bill.

Bill left the White House, he didn’t bother trying to call her he knew that she wouldn’t answer. He went through the back as usual. He stopped the Secret Service from going in first. The house was eerily quiet. He went upstairs and found her lying in bed, curled up, breathing still ragged from hours of crying. She heard the soft click of his shoes on the hardwood. Hillary turned over alarmed at his presence.

“I really should get those locks changed” his heart broke at her statement. Bill removed his jacket and slipped his shoes off. She wordlessly watched his movements.

“I was flirting with her, but to get her to support our bills” he confessed. He slowly walked over to the bed and climbed in. She looked away from him, not speaking. “Baby, I know you know about my past, but that’s exactly what it is. I love you and only you I’d never cheat” she scoffed not believing a word he was saying.

“Would you have done that if you knew I was coming?” she looked over at him, eyes glistening.

“Yes” he said looking her in the eyes. “She’s been flirting with me for months now and I decided to take advantage of it when it counted.”

“And how far are you willing to go? Do you think it’s cheating if you do it for the good of the country?” she asked sarcastically.

“Sweetie you know I wouldn’t have taken it further than what you saw.”

“Do I know that?” her words cut right through him.

“Hillary, do you really think I’d cheat on you?”

“You cheated on Leslie, hell you cheated on Leslie with me! Maybe I’ll be paid back” she slid out of bed and went to the window. She looked through her slightly open blinds. Bill slipped out of bed and came behind her.

“We’ve talked about this…” he noticed she wasn’t paying him any attention. “Hillary..” she held her hand up to silence him. He came closer and suddenly she turned and pushed him back before closing her blinds completely. “What are you doing?” she stormed into her closet and pulled on a pair of sweats. Bill grabbed her arm. “What is wrong?”

“There is a man outside looking at my house” Bill’s eyes widened. He walked over to the windows and peeked out sure enough there was a man in a dark car, holding binoculars. His nose flared.

“Let me have the Secret Service take care of this” she shook her head.

“Bill, you can’t.”

“Hillary I don’t care” a thought struck her.

“This is Thomas’ handy work.”

“How can you know?”

“I just do, he’s been fuming since our relationship ended. Just let it be ok?” his jaw clicked with anger.

 “This is fucking nuts Hillary!” Bill began to angrily pace. “I am tired of hiding, how long must this go on?” all thoughts of the dinner were forgotten. She knew this side of him and it was worrisome. When he got this angry he was reckless and lashed out. She went to him and grabbed his arm.

“You have to calm down. We will deal with this, but you sending agents out there won’t do anything but agitate the situation.”

“You’re right, we need to talk about us” she bit her lip. “I’m sorry that you witnessed what you did, but I’m an eligible bachelor as far as everyone thinks and I have to play the role. If Marissa thinks she has a chance maybe, she’ll do what I need her to do and support our side.

“How long do you think you’ll be able to string her along?” Hillary wasn’t convinced about his explanation. “What happens when you get bored with her? Will you just move on to the next senator?” he grabbed her hand.

“Sweets I love you with all my heart and you are all I have ever dreamed of and all I need. I am not interested in Marissa nor any other woman.”

“Not even Princess Alexandra?” he furrowed his brow.

“What?” Hillary slid her hands from his.

“I saw you with her on tv. You seemed pretty cozy.”

“She’s like eighteen Hillary you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, so that’s the only reason you wouldn’t? If she were a bit older you would!”

“You’re being preposterous. Instead of worrying about the fact that your fucking ex has someone watching you, you’re standing her levying all these ridiculous accusations my way. I am not, nor have I ever cheated on you. I have not thought about it. What is your problem? You’re too happy so you have to fuck it up?”

“It’s my fault that you’re not trustworthy? You are something else” she shook her head, arms folded tightly across her chest. He stood staring at her, after all they’d been through this was how it was going to end?

“I’m going to leave before you say something you truly don’t mean” Bill turned and began to walk away.

“Don’t bother coming back” she muttered.  He stopped his movement and took a deep breath before turning to her.

“I’m not letting you go Hillary. You can get as angry as you want right now. You can scream, call me names whatever, but I am not letting you go. I will give you some time to calm down. I planned dinner for us tomorrow at the White House at seven I do expect to see you there as a matter of fact I will send a car. Take care of your issue outside or I will” he didn’t wait for her to reply before he left the room. Hillary was momentarily stunned. She came out of her stupor and ran after him. Bill was descending the stairs when she caught up to him.

“That caveman routine won’t work on me!” she yelled at his retreating form. He shook his head. “William I will not be treated like I’m some bimbo. I don’t fall all over myself at your words” Bill stopped his steps and turned to her.

“Be as mad as you like Hillary for now. Tomorrow I will have a car come get you to bring you to the White House for dinner. We will have a nice dinner and then we will retire to the residence where you will spend the rest of the night underneath me with your legs open, my name falling from your lips” he turned back around and continued walking until he reached the back door. He heard her throw something and then let out a long string of expletives.

Bill left her house locking the door behind him. Once he was back in the presidential limo he thought about the man outside watching her house and it made him upset. He knew he agreed to let her take care of it, but he wouldn’t be able to rest knowing he was out there. Bill made a phone call to the local police. At least he could keep him away tonight, he’d work on a more permanent solution later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to start wrapping this one up. I never intended to write so many chapters eeekkkkk!!!

Hillary spent the rest of the night seething over her encounter with Bill, then she was upset that Thomas had her house being watched and then she was upset with Bill again. She was not going to the White House to have dinner with him. She didn’t care if he sent someone or not it wasn’t happening. She wanted no part of him. She first had to take care of Thomas. Before she confronted him she did some digging and had all her ducks in a row. Hillary grabbed the folder she’d received that morning and walked quickly to his office. She didn’t wait to be told she could go in, Hillary walked past his secretary.

“Senator Rodham he’s busy” she proceeded as if she didn’t hear her. Hillary swung open his door.

“What is the ....” he jumped from his desk. Hillary slammed the door.

“How dare you have me watched?” she growled out. She advanced on him. He stood with a cocky smile on his face.

“I have no idea what you're talking about” he sat back in his chair.  She threw the folder on his desk. He sat up and looked through it. His face went ashen.

“Still don’t know what I’m talking about?” she asked in a mocking tone. “I’m trying to remain professional, but if you don’t stop whatever the fuck this is, I will get a restraining order against you and embarrass the hell out of you” her eyes were blazing. He was pissed that his PI had been found out, but he was not deterred.

“I will find out what you’ve been lying about and I will expose you just know that” Hillary rolled her eyes and walked out of his office. She’d dealt with one thorn in her side now she had to deal with the other.

When she left, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. “You have till the end of the week” he spoke before slamming the receiver down.

<><><><><><><> 

She purposefully stayed at her office until after seven. She wanted to show him that he would not tell her what to do, that she was her own woman. Hillary left her office at quarter after eight. When she was near her home she drove around the surrounding blocks making sure that her house wasn’t being watched. When she was satisfied, she drove home. Hillary entered her home, kicking off her shoes. She went through the mail she’d received she saw she had a card from her mother. She smiled and set it aside, planning to read it later. She headed for the kitchen when her doorbell rang. She closed her eyes knowing who was there. She bit her lip and decided to ignore the door. Hillary walked into the kitchen. Her door bell continued to ring. She stood and slowly drank her water, ignoring the door. Hillary finished the water, setting the glass in the sink as she left the kitchen. She came out of the kitchen and nearly died when she saw two men standing in her living room.

“How did you get in my house?” she was angry now that her shock had worn off.

“The president authorized us to enter and retrieve you.”

“Well you tell the president to go fuck himself” Hillary tried to move past them but they blocked her way.

“Senator Rodham you don’t understand we have been ordered to bring you back to the White House there is no other options.”

“Actually, there is, tell the president to go fuck himself” Hillary turned and tried to head back into the living room when one of them grabbed her, hoisting her into the air. 

“Grab her shoes” he said to the other agent. She was kicking and screaming trying to squirm out of his grasp. They left the house the agent carrying her shoes locked the house up. Hillary was deposited into the back of a town car. The two agents got in the front and drove off.

"We have Evergreen sir" the agent spoke into the mic in his sleeve. She was beyond mad, she couldn’t even think rationally. She felt like she was going to explode as the rage rushed through her veins.

<><><><><><> 

He’d been informed that she put up a fight. That knowledge just served to heighten his desire. He knew she’d be blazing mad when she got to the White House and he was looking forward to it. Bill tried to calm himself down, he was beginning to get incredibly turned on. He’d changed out of his suit and now wore a pair of slacks with a sweater. Bill sat in his study sipping a brandy and smoking a cigar awaiting her arrival. He didn’t have to wait long. He received word that they’d arrived. He smirked but continued to smoke his cigar. He’d make her wait.

Hillary paced around the living room like she was a caged lion in a zoo. Her eyes darted to and fro, just waiting for him to appear. She was angrier than she’d ever been in her life. Bill appeared in the archway and watched her. When she noticed him she stalked over to him, before he could react she slapped him across the face. He couldn’t believe she’d hit him.

“I don’t appreciate you sending your goons to come and collect me like I’m property!” he grabbed her by the upper arms.

“You’re mine and don’t forget that” she snatched away from him.

“I’m leaving, you’ve lost your fucking mind!” he walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the dining room. The room was lit with just candles, roses all over. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace.

“Sit”

“No”

“Hillary Diane Rodham sit your ass down!” her nose flared, her chest rapidly rose and fail.

She tried to slap him again, but he caught her arm and pulled her tightly against his body. He grabbed the back of her head as their mouths came together, teeth, tongues fighting for dominance. He maneuvered them until her back was against the table. Bill reached around her and cleared the table with one swipe of his arm. Plates, glasses, silverware went crashing to the floor. Bill had no idea if it were priceless china or not, he just knew he had to have her.

He laid her on the table and climbed onto it until he was laying on top of her. Hillary grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed his mouth to hers. They kissed until lungs burned. Bill pulled away from her, grabbing her shirt and pulling it open, buttons flew everywhere. He pawed at her bra covered breast. Hillary roughly pulled his sweater over his head. Bill unfastened and roughly pulled her pants down her legs along with her underwear. He kissed down her stomach, he nipped and licked her inner thighs.

“Bill we can’t do this” Hillary became acutely aware of their surroundings. He swiped his tongue against her clit, she arched in pleasure, forgetting about her objections. He licked her slit, sucking soft juicy lips into his mouth. Her fingers raked through his hair as she ground her pussy into his mouth. He sat up and climbed back up her body. He roughly pulled her bra over her head not bothering to unfasten it. He bit a hard pink nipple causing her to yelp in pain and pleasure. Bill sat up again and unfastened his pants. He hopped off the table and pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion. He climbed back onto the table, running his cock up and down her wet slit before pushing into her. Hillary dug her nails into his back as he fucked her, his hips coming against hers hard, sure to leave bruising. He maneuvered onto his knees pushing her legs up to her chest. He used the backs of her thighs for leverage as he thrust in and out of her.  He suddenly pulled out of her, releasing her legs. Bill climbed off the table, Hillary sat up. He pulled her off the table and turned her around, bending her forward. He gripped her hips and pushed back into her.

He held a firm grip of her as his thrust became strong and steadier. Hillary held tightly to the edge of the table her breasts swinging like pendulums as he pushed into her. Her pussy greedily gripping at his hard cock not wanting to let it go.

“Fuck Bill oh yes fuck my pussy take me Bill” he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back roughly before sinking his teeth into her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Bill” she sobbed out his name. He held her tighter as his own release came closer. He bent and sucked at her shoulder his breath hot and ragged. Hillary felt herself coming closer to another orgasm.

“I’m about to nut baby. Oh my god I’m so close fuck” Bill wound one arm around her middle and pulled her close as his thrusts became uncoordinated and he moved ever closer to the edge. He pushed one long stroke into her followed by a shorter jab and then stilled as he felt spurt after spurt of cum leave his body and coat her walls, the hot liquid pelting her insides triggered another orgasm in her, her walls gripping him like a vice, their mutual essence spilling out from her body, running down onto the floor. His soft penis slipped from her. Hillary laid over on the table breathing ragged. Bill regained his bearings before leaning forward and scooping her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder as he walked to his bedroom, all thoughts of dinner forgotten.

<><><><><><> 

“It can’t be safe for you to go there Bill?” she stood in the doorway of the closet and watched him pack.

“I’m not going to Somalia honey, but I do need to go to the region. It’s perfectly safe trust me” he walked over to her and kissed her pouty lips.

“I guess, when will you be back?”

“Next week and sweetie when I come back we need to talk about our relationship” he looked at her pointedly and she nodded.  He caressed her face.

“I have to get going, please be safe” he hugged her tightly to his body and kissed her head.

“I will be and I’ll be back before you know it.”

<><><><><><><> 

3 Days Later

She made her way into her kitchen, after grabbing her morning paper off the porch. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Hillary poured herself a cup of coffee she was thankful for automatic coffeemakers. She put her glasses on and sat at the kitchen table. She was taking a sip of coffee and nearly choked when she saw the headline on the front page of the _Washington Post_

**Illicit Affair Between President Clinton and Senator Rodham Leads to Pregnancy and Abortion**

She dropped the paper on the table her eyes wide. Tears began to stream down her face. She suddenly heard her phone start to ring. Hillary didn’t answer it; couldn’t answer it she knew it was about the paper. She needed to get to Bill.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my stored up chapters. Hopefully the writing bug gets me again.

He knew that he’d intentionally misled the _Post_ into thinking that the pregnancy and abortion was recent, but he wanted to force them to come out and correct the story, thus outing the true nature of their relationship both then and now. Thomas was sure that they’d just deny it and move on without the subtle misdirection.

Hillary was hiding out at her house. The press was staked outside her home. She’d canceled all meetings and appearances. She had not been able to talk to Bill. She knew that he’d been told about what was happening back home, how could they not have told him? She tried to trust him and understand that he was busy and couldn’t call her. Her mother called several times, her best friend even her brothers but she was not speaking to anyone.

He’d been informed that all hell had broken loose at home. Bill kept trying to find time to call her, but the negotiations were taking all his time. When he was done, he was exhausted and would go back to the hotel and fall out before he was out of his clothes. He didn’t know how they were going to deal with this, he’d told the Press Secretary not to comment and he himself ignored questions regarding the story. Bill was briefed on the article, which included medical records showing she had an abortion. He knew the timeline presented was wrong and he had an inkling why, but he would not comment on it until he could sit down face to face with Hillary.

<><><><><> 

She couldn’t ignore the phone calls from her mom any longer. The call came in late one evening, she sighed before answering the phone.

“Hillary” her mother said as soon as the phone connected.

“Yes mama.”

“Tell me it isn’t true” Hillary swallowed, but remained silent. “Hillary are you having an affair with the president?”

“Mom it’s not at all what they’re saying.”

“Then what is it? Are you having an affair with the president? The president that just lost his wife” she could tell her mother was more disappointed than upset.

“I’ve known him for a long time. We met when we were in high school, that Summer I did the volunteer program” her mother listened intently.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“The article isn’t truthful” she took a deep breath knowing she had to come clean. “I had a relationship with him then and I got pregnant. I secretly had an abortion” her mother was silent on the other end. Tears streamed down Hillary’s face, she felt so ashamed.

“Why didn’t you say anything Hillary?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you and dad. I’m sorry mama.”

“So, these are lies? This isn’t anything recent” she chewed on her bottom lip before speaking.

“We’re dating, but it wasn’t while his wife was still alive. It’s not an illicit affair, I’m madly in love with him and he with me” her mom was quiet trying to process everything.

“What will the two of you do?”

“I don’t know, he’s out of town. I haven’t talked to him yet. We will decide once he’s back.”

“What do you mean you haven’t talked to him yet? This story broke days ago.”

“I know that mom, he’s working.”

“Does he know?”

“Yes, I told him some time ago.”

“Did you have an affair with him Hillary?”

“No, our relationship began after the first lady passed” she knew she wasn’t being entirely truthful, but their relationship was too complicated to try to explain to her mother. “Mom I have to go, I promise I will check in with you” she ended the call with her mother and laid back on her bed. She hated having that conversation, but it was time to come clean with those who mattered to her, maybe it was time to come clean with the country.

<><><><><><> 

Unfortunately, the entire thing hadn’t blown over. If anything, it picked up steam, with all sorts of people coming out the wood works claiming to know about their affair, all of them were lying. It was time for him to deal with this, but first he needed to see Hillary. He’d been told that the media was camped outside her house and it would be nearly impossible for him to get to her. He instead tasked an agent with getting her to him without being noticed.

He was finalizing the plan for the agents to go get Hillary and bring her to him when Al came in. He waited until the agents left before he spoke.

“You can’t be serious, you’re bringing her here?” Bill pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That story is a lie. We did not have an affair.”

“What about the pregnancy and abortion?”

“That happened a long time ago and isn’t anyone’s business. I’m bringing her here, we need to work out what we’re going to do” as usual Al knew he’d made his mind up.

<><><><><><><><> 

She just wanted them to leave, she wanted to be able to go outside her home and not be bothered. She’d seen that Bill was back, but like her he wasn’t answering any questions about his personal life. Hillary tried to keep her mind off everything. She went out onto the Solarium and laid down on her hammock. Everything was overwhelming and she started to wish she’d never met him. Tears streamed down her face and she’d never felt more alone in the world. She had no clue how they were going to fix this mess. Hillary sat up quickly when she heard  a soft knock on her back door. She looked over and noticed it was one of his agents. Her heart quickened. She quickly wiped the tears off her face. She stood and went over to the door, opening it.

“Senator Rodham, sorry to bother you, but the president sent me here to bring you back to the White House” Hillary stood back and let him come into the house.

“How are we going to get pass the press?”

“That’s been taken care of ma’am.”

“Let me go get changed” he waited for her, making sure that none of the press were sneaking around. Hillary threw on a pair of jeans and button down, slipping into a pair of loafers. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

<><><><><><> 

She felt nervous, she wasn’t sure why, but being around him after everyone found out made her uneasy. He smiled softly when she appeared in the residence. He held his hand out to her. She slowly walked into the room. When she touched his hand, he pulled her in tight and held her against his body. Bill kissed the top of her head.

“I’m so sorry my love. We will get through this together” he felt the hot tears soaking through his shirt.

“I had to tell my mom about the abortion. She was so disappointed” he kissed the top of her head and walked them over to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Bill wiped the tears off her face with the pad of his thumb.

“What do you want to do?”

“I have no idea Bill. I mean the story wasn’t even factually correct, but I think that was by design” he blew out a breath.

“I agree, they’re trying to flush us out, get us to admit what’s really going on. I really thought it would blow over it doesn’t look like it will. Baby we need to come clean about our relationship as it is now. If asked about the abortion we will deny it, after all it didn’t happen recently.”

“Thomas did this, I know.”

“I figured as much. I want to deal with him…”

“No, it’s not worth it he’s too volatile.”

“I’ll talk to my Chief of Staff and Press Secretary tomorrow. We’ll do an interview” he looked up into her eyes and could tell she was unsure. “What did you want to do sweetie?”

“I want to run away and hide.”

“Do you not want to go public?” she stood from his lap and walked over to the window, wrapping her arms around her body.

“Everything’s going to change” he frowned unsure of her reaction. “We’ll be under a microscope, every decision you make will be scrutinized same as mine” he turned her around.

“Baby it was bound to happen, we’ll be fine, unless you only wanted to be with me for the fun of sneaking around” she suddenly felt guilty for those thoughts about wishing she’d never met him.

“No sweetie I love you. I just don’t know how this is going to all work and I’m scared” he took her face between his hands.

“It will work fine because we love each other” she tried to swallow down her fears, but he knew she was still worried. “What’s wrong my Hilly?” he asked softly, running his hand down her face.

“I don’t want to lie anymore, but I want my privacy. Does that even make sense?”

“It does, what do you want to do?”

“I just feel like…” she sighed. He gathered her against him, kissing the top of her head.

 “We don’t have to figure anything out tonight ok?” she nodded against him. Bill separated from her and grabbed her hand leading her into the bedroom.

“I didn’t bring anything to sleep in” he released her hand and went into the closet. He came back holding one of his t-shirts, he handed it to her. She stared into his eyes and he knew what she was thinking. He gathered her against him kissing her hotly. She balled his shirt in her fist. They slowly undressed one another before climbing into bed. As he moved within her, their eyes locked they felt all the love that they held for one another.

<><><><><><><> 

**President Clinton and Senator Rodham Have a Sleepover at the White House**

**_Source confirm the pair spent the night together. The president has decided that the American public have no business knowing about his personal life. Sources close to the situation are worried about what type of influence she will have over him politically._ **

                                                                                                                                                                                


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to believe but  
> It's all coming back to me  
> It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now
> 
> Promised someone this would be up tonight and so here it is

_“Sorry I’m late. It’s been a mad house around the White House” she sat down._

_“No problem I ordered for you already.”_

_“That’s hilarious I’m so predictable.”_

_“So, what’s going on over there? This thing with him and the senator is pretty crazy huh?” Dawn took a sip of her water._

_“Yes, I mean I didn’t even realize they had anything going. I’d seen her around a few times, but really didn’t even think anything of it. I thought she was dating your brother” she shrugged, Dawn kept her face neutral._

_“What’s he going to do?”_

_“He called a meeting for first thing in the morning with Al, Leon and Mike, guess they’ll figure out a strategy then. He doesn’t really think it’s anyone’s business about his private life.” their food arrived, but Dawn was more interested in what was happening in the White House._

_“Has he talked to her that you know of?” Carly smirked and leaned in._

_“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but she’s at the White House right now” Dawn tried to keep the shock off her face._

_“You sure, the press is camped outside her house.”_

_“I’m sure I heard him give the Secret Service the orders to go get her. And she’d just arrived as I was leaving. I’m pretty sure she’s spending the night there, I doubt they’ll try to sneak her back in her house” Carly shook her head._

_“He uses the Secret Service to cart his mistress around?” Carly noticed she seemed irritated._

_“She’s his girlfriend. I don’t think anything happened before the first lady passed. I only saw her at the White House one other time before that.”_

_“Do you think she has any influence over him politically?” Carly shrugged._

_“Maybe, but they’re both Democrats so how different could her views be? By the way you won’t tell anyone about this conversation, will you?”_

_“Of course, not” Dawn stated with a smile on her face._

_“Good, because if this got out I’d be screwed big time.”_

Carly sat at her desk, eyes wide and horrified looking at that mornings _Post_ she knew exactly where that information came from. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself. She saw him enter, the senator trailed slightly behind, but he held onto her hand firmly. He stopped and greeted her, before he guided her into his office and closed the door. She dropped her head feeling even worse. The senator looked absolutely terrified and the president looked furious although he was trying to contain it. She wondered if she should say something, or just let them sort it out.

Bill paced the Oval, she sat on the sofa watching him. He was barely containing the rage. They’d woken up to very intimate details about them spending the night together. Al, Leon and Mike came in and she knew from their faces they’d all seen the paper. Hillary dropped her head, she felt embarrassed, she wondered what they thought of her. What kind of woman could she be to be in this type of predicament? 

“We have a fucking leak and I want it plugged!” he suddenly erupted.  Hillary jumped slightly and he noticed. He placed his hand on her shoulder in apology. The three other men looked on stunned at how tender he was with her, they’d never seen anything like that with Leslie. They’d been under the impression that he was emotionally distant and detached with a boorish attitude and liked to look at other women, but they had to admit his attitude changed significantly even before anyone knew that it was due to Hillary. They could tell that she was the absolute love of his life, that she meant the world to him.

“There is truth that she stayed here last night?” Leon asked and he noticed Bill’s jaw tick.

“Her name is Hillary or Senator Rodham and yes Hillary stayed here last night. That is beside the point, who does or does not stay here should not be leaked to the press” Hillary tugged on his hand. He looked down into her pleading eyes. He took a deep breath and sat on the sofa.

“What is the plan?” she asked calmly.

“An interview, primetime to be exact. We create the picture of the senator comforting the grieving president” Bill interrupted Mike.

“Why do you say it like it’s not the truth? She helped me with my pain.”

“I didn’t mean anything by that sir. I’m not exactly familiar with the nature of the relationship.”

“And it will stay that way, but it was not an affair is all I will say. I will do an interview, but there are things that are absolutely not up for discussion. The nature of our past relationship, the pregnancy and what happened after that. The only thing I will discuss is the present.”

“Sir, with all due respect the people will like to know what the past nature of….” he cut Leon off.

“The only thing that matters is the present. If you want to argue that the past matters, then how about drudge up everyone I’ve dated in my entire life” the men nodded knowing they weren’t going to convince him. “I want the press cleared away from her house and I’ll be giving her Secret Service protection” Hillary looked over at him stunned. He hadn’t spoken to her about that.

“Bill, I don’t think that’s necessary and honestly it will just throw fuel on this fire.”

“She’s right” Al chimed in. “The press will have a field day about giving your girlfriend protection. She’s a sitting senator and we can give her limited protections with the capital police” Bill’s mouth was in a tight line.

“I want her to have Secret Service protection” he stated through clenched teeth, his voice barely above a whisper, but was understood loud and clear. Hillary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would talk to him about this later. “I want to know who the leak is and I want to know yesterday.”

“Sir, we will be investigating who that information could have come from. I will also field requests for the interview.”

“I want final approval.”

“I will submit the list of names for you to approve.”

“I want the questions beforehand.”

“I will get the questions for you and the senator to approve, sir” Bill shook his head.

“Hillary won’t be interviewed” everyone looked at him stunned.

“With all due respect, they’re going to want to hear from her as well. If they don’t I doubt they’ll leave her alone” Bill stood from the sofa.

“No and they will leave her alone, you all will see to that” Hillary couldn’t believe his behavior. She was very irritated by it.

“Bill I can do an interview with you or one of my own” he spun around and pinned her with a glare.

“We’ll talk about that later. If that was all you all are dismissed” Hillary stood not sure if she should go or not. This was unchartered territory and she really didn’t want preferential treatment. He looked over at her quizzically. “Did you need anything else senator?” she realized they were president and senator now.

“No, sir” she smiled and headed for the door. She thought at any moment he would come to her, hug her, kiss her something, but when she looked over her shoulder he was sitting at his desk looking over his daily briefings.

Hillary exited the office. “Good day Carly” she noticed Carly could barely meet her gaze and she thought that was strange. She filed that away as she walked out of the West Wing.


	21. Chapter 21

Carly’s reaction was nagging at her. She’d only met her a few times, but she’d always been amiable, the last couple times Hillary had seen her she acted as if she was on pin and needles. As he had commanded the media had been moved away from her house. She had no idea how he’d accomplished it and she really didn’t want to know. She had talked him down from giving a Secret Service detail. Instead he made sure that the Capital Police made rounds around her house. Hillary was thankful that she could come and go now. Her stomach rumbled and she looked over at the clock realizing she hadn’t eaten all day. She decided to go out and grab something before his interview with Peter Jennings. Bill had chosen the veteran journalist for his interview. He would not relent on having her with him.

Hillary drove to the deli near her house. She was just going to grab a sandwich and head back home. She went in, grabbed her food quickly and left. As she was leaving she noticed Carly up ahead. She was in a heated conversation with someone. Hillary got into her car and decided to drive past them. As she slowly drove past she looked in her rearview and could see that Carly was talking to Dawn, Thomas’ sister. She frowned, she wasn’t aware that they even knew each other. That was something else she would file away.

<><><><><><><> 

“Mr. President the interview will begin in fifteen minutes. Is there anything we can get you in the meantime?”

“No thank you” Bill was still in a bad mood. He thought this was stupid, it was not anyone’s business about his private life.

When the producer notified him that they were about to go live he blew out a breath and took his place. They’d decided to conduct the interview in the living room of the residence. He wanted to be comfortable.

“Thank You, Mr. President, for joining us tonight.

“Peter, I appreciate the invitation.”

“Let’s get right to it. In the past three weeks, there’s been a firestorm about the nature of your relationship with Senator Hillary Rodham. The _Washington Post_ printed a story about your affair….” Bill sat up straight, crossing his legs.

“Not an affair” he cut Peter off.

“Excuse me, your relationship with Senator Rodham. In that article, they had proof that there was a pregnancy and subsequent abortion” he was losing his patience already.

“Not sure what that has to do with anything.”

“What was the nature of your relationship with the senator before the first lady passed?”

“President and senator. I have made it abundantly clear that we were not involved prior to my wife’s passing. I won’t rehash all of that.”

“You must see why there is concern?” He smiled sarcastically.

“No actually I don’t. What happens in my personal life has no bearing on me as a president. Is the country on its way to a balanced budget? Yes, it is, are we closer to getting universal healthcare? Yes, we are, and I’m not in my second year….”

“Are you in a relationship with Senator Rodham?” Peter interjected.

“Yes, I am” he stated simply.

“The first lady hasn’t been dead for a year. Do you think that you moved on too quickly?” he drew his lips in and looked away. He was becoming increasingly annoyed. This line of questioning was not approved. He stared at Peter momentarily before answering.

“I don’t think I need to be told how to morn and when I should be able to move on. If she were not a sitting senator would we even be here? Again, I don’t see how my personal life has anything to do with my abilities as a president” Peter knew the president was starting to show that infamous temper.

“Why isn’t she here tonight? I am sure her constituents in New York would love to know that their senator isn’t being distracted from the duties she was elected to do” Bill’s nose flared, his mouth was in a tight line.

“She’s not here because I am the president and I’m here” he didn’t offer any additional explanation.

“Are people justified in thinking that she will receive preferential treatment?”

“We’re both democrats what type of preferential treatment can I give someone in my own party with the same goals that I have?” Peter looked down at his notes.

“The senator was placed on a senate subcommittee for families and children, that you are the chair.  This took place before the first ladies passing. That is highly unusual for a first term senator, some may see that as preferential treatment and also suspect that the relationship that you admit to was before the first lady passed.” Bill and Peter stared at each other. Bill remained silent. “Do you have anything to say?”

“I didn’t hear a question in there. All I heard was a bunch of GOP based conspiracy theories and innuendo. I’ve already stated that I did not have sexual relations with the senator before my wife passed” Bill stated pointedly.

“Aside from the relationship, do you see where there could be the appearance of preferential treatment?”

“No, she’s a lawyer that fought her entire career for families and more specifically for healthcare.”

“But that’s unusual for a first term senator to be on such a prestigious committee.”

“She wanted to join, knowing her background I was not going to say no. I’m not here to keep the status quo, because it hasn’t worked. I’m here to fix what needs to be fixed and our healthcare is one of the main things. I would never turn away someone that could help. Am I giving preferential treatment to the republicans that are on the committee?”

“Back to the pregnancy…”

“No, not back to that” Bill’s voice raised.

“Why do you think that is off limits?”

“Because what was said in the _Post_ wasn’t true and I’m not going to discuss lies.

“So, the senator was not pregnant and subsequently terminated the pregnancy.”

“That’s what I’m saying Peter.”

“How do you account fort the medical records?”

“I don’t because I know the truth. I don’t try to figure out how and why people lie.”

“Are you planning on making her the new first lady?”

“I’m not trying to replace my late wife. I was going through a rough time and I found someone that made me smile again. Hillary and I are dating, but that’s it right now. And this is the last time I’m going to talk about this because frankly it’s no one’s business. This interview was unnecessary and took away time I could have been working on my initiatives. I will say that newspapers can continue to report whatever falsehoods they want about my private life, but I will not be answering anymore questions about it nor devoting any additional time.”

<><><><><><> 

Hillary sat shell shocked by his interview. He was so cold and clinical and never once said that he loved her and what they had was a real committed relationship. He even referred to her coldly as the senator on more than one occasion. She didn’t know what to think, she just knew she felt pained by the interview. She looked over at the clock and wondered if he’d call her when he was done, but no call was forthcoming. Hillary went to bed confused and unsure.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary waited for Carly to leave the White House on her daily lunch walk. She saw her walking and immediately saddled up next to her.

“We need to talk” Carly was startled.

“Senator Rodham, didn’t see you” Hillary gave her a small smile. “I don’t have the president’s schedule, if you need…”

“This isn’t about the president, this is about you. I know” she stated simply. Carly stopped walking, she looked to Hillary with wide eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Hillary shook her head.

“I saw you and Dawn Chambers last night having a very heated conversation. I became very curious about that, and being a senator gives me access to many things. I compared the two calendars and you two had lunch together nearly every day until about a week ago” Carly stood wide eyed and stunned.

“Please, I need my job. I’m a single mother and I take care of my mother” she was panicked. Hillary swallowed. “I didn’t mean any of this to happen. I was just gossiping with someone I thought was a friend” she let her words trail off as she dropped her head.

“I won’t tell the president it was you, but you cannot let this happen again. He’s bound to find out next time” Carly wanted to hug her but she opted for shaking her hand.

“I’m so sorry this happened.”

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again” Hillary turned and walked away from her.

Hillary thought about going to visit him. He hadn’t called her after the interview. She blew out a breath and decided to return to the hill. She felt insecure about their relationship. Hillary wondered if he were upset with her for causing him to have to do the interview. Maybe he was rethinking their relationship.

<><><><><><> 

Four Days Later

Bill sat in the residence brooding. He hadn’t seen or heard from her in days. He’d been busy dealing with yet another international crisis. He thought she’d at least call him to check in. He looked at his watch, it was late, but he needed to see her. He knew that he was under a lot of scrutiny so leaving the White House at this late hour wouldn’t go over well. He picked up the phone and pushed a button.

She lay on her sofa, her tv watching her. She’d only meant to be downstairs to watch one show, and that was three hours ago. She’d fallen asleep about ten minutes into the program. She jumped when she heard the bell. Hillary sat up confused. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was well past midnight, who would be at her door. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She opened the door.

“Ma’am.”

“Yes, I know he sent you here.”

“We’ll give you some time to get dressed” she sighed, suddenly feeling very cheap. She hadn’t heard from him in days and this is how he treated her, like a booty call. She also knew that they wouldn’t leave until she came with them.

“Thank you” she closed the door and went upstairs to change clothes. Hillary returned to the front door. “I can drive myself” the agent shook his head.

“Ma’am he asked us to bring you back” she huffed annoyed by all of this. Hillary walked around them and headed to the black SUV parked on the street.

Hillary walked into the residence. Bill sat on the sofa. She stood in the doorway. He looked over at her and frowned.

“Come here, don’t act like a stranger” she slowly walked further into the room. Bill stood from the sofa. When she was near he reached out and pulled her close. “I’ve missed you” he said before kissing her. Hillary stood stiff. He pulled away and looked at her quizzically. “What’s wrong?”

“Why did you want to see me?” 

“You serious? What is wrong with you?” she didn’t like his tone.

“I saw your interview; did you really have to make our relationship seem so cold?”

“What did I do, Hillary don’t do this just tell me.”

“You never once said that you loved me. You made it appear that our relationship wasn’t real, that it was just a phase, and maybe it is, maybe you’re waiting for the next Leslie. Anyway, it’s late so I…” he walked to her and grabbed her hand.

“Baby, you know I love you, that’s all that matters.”

“Why didn’t you say it on tv?” he shook his head.

“I’m not interested in having the public in our relationship. It’s bad enough that I haven’t found who leaked that story and tomorrow your visit will probably be front page news” Hillary shifted uncomfortably.

“Honey, maybe you should just let it go. I mean what harm did it really cause?” he recoiled.

“Hillary there is a leak, what else could get leaked? I’m not letting it go” he took a deep breath. “I don’t want to talk about that, I don’t want to talk. I want to spend some time with my honey and forget about everything else” he grabbed her hand and brought her close. She sunk into his embrace, but the sudden guilt of keeping Carly’s secret felt like it was smothering her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work on getting this one wrapped up.

Two Weeks Later

“What are you doing today sweetie?” Hillary stretched against him, kissing his collarbone.

“No clue, I’m pretty tired I just want to lounge around.”

“I love that idea, but I have a few meetings. You should stay here and I’ll be back in a few hours. You can sleep and rest” he kissed her and slid out of bed. She smiled as he walked towards the bathroom.

<><><><><><><> 

Bill was on his way back to the White House after a series of meetings on the Hill. He saw Thomas standing on the side lines and he had every intention of ignoring him.

“Can I speak to you please Mr. President?” Bill’s first reaction was to say hell no, but he didn’t want to make a scene. Bill nodded. He stepped off to the side.

“What do you want Thomas?” he smirked at Bill.

“How are things going with Hill?” Bill’s nose flared.

“What do you want Thomas, I’m busy” Thomas handed him a folder.

“Did you ever find out how that story got out? I can tell from your face that you think it was all me, but I had help. Help from someone you least expect” Thomas clapped him on the shoulder and walked away. Bill looked into the folder, there were pictures of Carly and a woman he didn’t recognize and then pictures of Carly and Hillary. He was still confused. Until he got to a note identifying the woman with Carly as Thomas’ sister. Things started to become clear to him. He slammed the folder shut and stalked toward the exit.

<><><><><><><> 

Hillary moved from lying in bed to lying on the sofa. She was having a very restless day and enjoying it. Her eyes kept fluttering closed until she felt a shadow over her face. She opened her eyes and he stood over her. Hillary sat up.

“What’s wrong?” she reached for his hand, but he snatched away. He thrust a folder her away.

“Thomas gave this to me” Hillary opened the folder and saw the picture of Carly and Dawn, she knew what was next. She didn’t bother looking at anything else. “From your face, I know that you know what this is about” she stood from the sofa.

“Honey I can explain” she tried to grab his hand again but he snatched away.

“That you conspired to keep the fact that the leak came from Carly from me!” he erupted. She hated when he was like this.

“Bill please, it’s not like that” she reached for him again, again he evaded her touch.

“Why would you keep this from me and then you tried to convince me to stop looking.”

“I didn’t want her to be fired. Bill she’s a single mom and is taking care of her mother. She can’t afford to lose her job. Please understand.”

“No I can’t understand. You conspired to keep this from me. How can I trust you Hillary!” tears streamed down her face.

“You can trust me, I’m so sorry baby. She assured me that it wouldn’t happen again. She didn’t mean it, she was just gossiping. Bill I knew you’d fire her” he rubbed his finger across his bottom lip, he was absolutely seething.

“I’m still going to fire her. She should know better than to have violated the disclosure rules and you helped her. I’m done Hillary, I can’t come back from this. If there is no trust, there is no point” she threw herself at him.

“Please Bill, please I just wanted to help her” he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

“I’m going to my office. When I come back I want you gone” he turned and left the room. Hillary’s heart broke in two and she crumpled to the ground. He had to walk fast, her sobs broke his heart.

Hillary pulled herself off the floor and went to the bedroom to get dressed. She was shattered. Hillary just wanted to help Carly, she knew that Carly wouldn’t have done anything to compromise their privacy again.

Bill sat in his office until he’d gotten word that she was gone. He wiped the tears from his face. He was so sad, he knew she thought she was doing the right thing, but he refused to have someone keeping things from him.

Bill walked into the residence. The smell of her perfume still in the air. He walked into the bedroom, the bed still messy. He laid down where she slept and put his face into the pillow. Tears soaked the pillowcase.

<><><><><><> 

Two Weeks Later

She’d thrown herself into work, except for the committee to which she’d removed herself. It was important to her to not see him. Her heart was broken, but she would soldier on as she always did. She’d had yet another long day, self-imposed long day. Many of her senate colleagues left hours ago.  It was Friday, after ten and she was still in her office. She’d almost single handedly figured out a budget that the republicans were mostly ok with, she was working on healthcare although not through the committee. Her stomach rumbled loudly, along with the sharp pangs behind her eyes she knew it was time to call it quits. Hillary stood from her desk, she gripped the edge as the room started to spin. Her body fell back into the seat. She threw her head back against the chair, her face felt like there were tiny needles sticking it all over.

Hillary’s head pounded, feeling like it was going to explode as the throbbing invaded her ears and it was all she could hear. She knew she’d let her blood sugar get too low, it had happened a few times recently. Hillary reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a peppermint. She unwrapped it, her hands shaking, heart racing. She popped the candy into her mouth and closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing. She had to do better, take care of herself. She knew she was too shaky to drive. She reached over to her phone and called for a driver.

<><><><><><><> 

“You have something for me?” Dean one of his most loyal and trusted agents stepped into the office. He sat down across from Bill.

“She’s working herself too hard. In by six out no earlier than ten at night” Bill sighed he knew she was trying to drown her sorrows in work, he’d done much the same.

“Anything else?”  Dean frowned and Bill knew there was something. He immediately thought that she was seeing someone and his heart pounded with worry. “What tell me” he implored Dean.

“I’m not sure what to make of it, but yesterday she drove herself to work, but she didn’t drive herself home” Bill’s brows knitted together.

“What do you mean?”

“She called for a driver and I could have sworn she was whiter than a sheet and shaky when she got into the car. I think she may have fallen ill, but I can’t be sure.”

“I need you to find out for me. It may be nothing, she could have been too tired to drive or it could be something else, I need to know” Dean nodded. “Thank you that will be all” Dean stood and left Bill alone, his mind racing.

<><><><><><><> 

She’d tried numerous times to get out of bed, but her body just wouldn’t cooperate. Every time she sat up the room began to spin. Hillary wrapped up in a blanket as she began to shiver, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. She was thankful that she had a garbage can close, because she’d been sick on her stomach a few times and with the dizziness she couldn’t get out of bed. She knew she was stuck in bed at least for the day. Hillary reached over to her nightstand, groping for her phone. She pulled the phone off the cradle and dialed her office. She let her assistant know she wouldn’t be in, also asked her to make an appointment with her doctor. She had to get something for this bug so that she could resume her work.

<><><><><><><><> 

“She didn’t come in today, called in sick” Dean told Bill.

“Any other details?”

“She had her assistant make an appointment for her with her doctor” his heart skipped a beat.

“I need you to find out when that appointment is and get as much information as you can.”

“Of course, sir” Dean left him alone, panic began to claw its way through his body. His mind started to whirl with all sorts of thoughts, what if she were ill, what if she had cancer, what if she died like Leslie and he didn’t get a chance to tell her how he truly felt? Bill swallowed the lump in his throat and took a few breaths trying to calm himself. He would wait for Dean to report before he did anything.

<><><><><><><><> 

Two Days Later

She sat in her office staring at nothing. She’d been on autopilot since she’d come back from her appointment. She didn’t cry or get angry, she didn’t feel anything, she was completely numb. She wanted to go home, curl up in bed and shut the world out, but that wouldn’t change anything, wouldn’t change the fact that she was pregnant. She closed her eyes, trying to will the tears to go away. She’d wanted to have a child, but not like this, not when she was on the outs with Bill and everything else was still so complicated. She covered her mouth, not wanting the sound of her sobs to reach the ears outside her office. Hillary stuffed her emotions down and straightened her back, she wouldn’t let this pull her down. She’d do what she had to do, she would have this child even if he wouldn’t be around.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Hillary contemplated if she should tell Bill. She thought about the times he’d expressed to her that he wanted to be a father. Those nagging doubts about his love for her were resurfacing. Would he really want their child? She drew in a shaky breath, and picked up her phone. She had her assistant schedule a meeting with him. Sure, she had his personal number, but she felt she no longer had the right to use it. They were after all president and senator and she needed to go through proper channels to meet with him.

She stood from her desk and decided to take a walk. She needed the distraction and the exercise. Hillary headed out of her office, to take a walk around the capital. She enjoyed the sunshine on her face and the fresh air in her lungs. She felt like someone was watching her, Hillary slowed her pace and she looked around, trying not to be too obvious but she saw no one. She chalked it up to her overactive hormones.

Hillary walked for about a half hour before she headed back to her office. As she was entering the building she saw him. She’d seen that face before, she knew what he was and who sent him. Her blood began to boil.  She had a few meetings to attend to, but afterwards she knew where she was headed.

<><><><><><><> 

She burst into the Oval, his head popped up surprised by the intrusion. His secretary had not stopped her, she knew about the special relationship between the president and the senator.

“How dare you?” she growled approaching his desk. He stood up and held his hand up.

“I know you’re angry, but I just asked her to set up a meeting. I didn’t mean for you to come over right now” Hillary was confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Jennifer called you to set up a meeting. Isn’t that why you’re here?” Hillary’s anger taken over by confusion momentarily.

“No, I’m here because you have your fucking agent following me!” he looked away sheepishly. “You distrust me so much that you’re having me watched? Why William? We’re over leave me alone!” Bill cautiously approached her.

“I wanted to make sure you were ok. I love you, that will never change” she scoffed.

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

“Can we sit?” she rolled her eyes and huffed but acquiesced to his request. “I was trying to set up the meeting because I wanted to apologize and I didn’t think it was right to just show up at your place” he swallowed down his emotions. “Leslie, played a lot of games during our marriage, she kept a lot of things from me. Things she didn’t even realize I knew, like funding your opponent during the senate campaign” Hillary’s eyes widened with shock. “You aren’t her and I never should have reacted the way I did, I was just taken back to all those times she deceived me and I handled it badly. I am so sorry Hillary. I want to fix this between us I can’t go on without you. I had Dean watching you, making sure you were ok, protecting you” he looked at her pleading with his eyes.

Hillary dropped her head. She so badly wanted to go to him, to believe his words and then she remembered. She was sure after she told him what she needed to tell him that he’d change his mind.

“Hillary, will you forgive me? Can we try to make this work again?” she looked up at him startled, she’d forgotten that he was in the room. He stared into her blue eyes and instantly became concerned, she looked terrified. Bill slid from the sofa and walked over to where she sat. He sat next to her, taking her hands in between his. She stared at their joined hands. “Hillary, what’s wrong?” he asked softly. A lone tear trailed down her face and he became more worried.

“You’re not going to want me back” her voice soft and broken. Bill released one hand so that he could use his to tip her face up.

“I do want you back nothing will change that. I love you so much” she closed her eyes trying to muster up the courage to tell him. “I saw you were put on my schedule for next week, what you needed to talk to me about, is that what you think I won’t be able to get over?” she nodded. Bill ran his fingers through her soft hair. “Please tell me and whatever it is we can work through it. Hilly I can’t do this anymore I need you in my life” she blew out a breath.

“I’m….” she hesitated, she wasn’t sure why she was so afraid. She’d concluded that even if he didn’t want to be a part of their child’s life she would be a single mother. She opened her mouth to speak, when there was an insistent knock on the door. She could tell he wanted to ignore it. “Bill this can wait you need to deal with that” he stood from the sofa and strode over to the door. When he opened it and saw one of his generals he knew it was serious. He looked back at Hillary and she nodded her understanding as she stood, and walked over to the door.

“We’ll take more later” he said as he gently held her arm. She shook her head in agreement before walking out.

Later didn’t come for eleven days, he was dealing with yet another crisis, this time domestic was taking all his attention and some of hers as well. There was an incident at Ruby Ridge. He was monitoring the situation carefully should he need to make any intervening decisions Hillary didn’t want his mind on anything but that. She knew that Dean was still watching her, and she’d accepted it. Bill was fiercely protective and there was nothing she could do to change that part of him. Hillary knew that when she told him about the baby, he was either going to turn his back on her or become even worse with his protectiveness.

<><><><><><><> 

He’d been in the situation room, he felt like for days. The standoff finally ended, although without loss of life. He rubbed his temple as he walked up to the residence. He’d already made arrangements for Hillary to be brought to the White House. He needed to see her. He wasn’t sure where they stood, but he hoped they could fix their relationship and he also wanted her to tell him whatever she was keeping. Bill showered and changed out of his suit, he waited for her to arrive, by watching tv, mindless tv, anything but the news.

Hillary stepped into the living room. “You wanted to see me?” she asked unsure of herself. He turned to her and smiled.

“Yes, come sit” she walked slowly over to the sofa and sat down. He smiled at her. “I wanted to talk, about whatever you needed to talk to me about.”

“Bill, it’s not important. You just dealt..”

“It is important sweetie. I can look at you and see that. Are you reluctant because of my behavior?”

“That’s not it” she took a deep breath knowing she had to tell him. “Bill, I’m pregnant” she said quickly. He sat momentarily stunned and her heart thudded in her chest. Suddenly he let out a loud whoop and jumped off the sofa, startling her.

“You’re pregnant!” he reached for her and pulled her into his embrace, lifting her off the ground. He kissed her all over her face. “Baby, this is amazing. Oh my God I’m so happy” she started to smile, the burden lifted off of her, well at least one of them. Bill held her tightly, she wound her arms around his back, clinging to him.

“I thought you’d be upset” she said her voice muffled against his chest. He pulled away from her slightly.

“Why would I be upset? The love of my life is having my baby!” he took her face between his hands and kissed her softly.

“Bill, we aren’t married, the GOP will have a field day with this” he threw his hands up in the air.

“Let them I don’t care. I’m too happy right now” she couldn’t help but to giggle. “Are you ok? Is this why you were going to the doctor?” she rolled her eyes having forgotten that he’d been having her followed.

“Yes this is why I was going to the doctor, but I’m ok. A little morning sickness, but so far everything is good.”

“When are you due?” he led her back over to the sofa and they sat down.

“March twentieth” he did a quick calculation.

“Oh, so the dining room?” he asked with mirth.

“The dining room” she confirmed.  

“Well at least we’ll have a story to tell the little one” she giggled.

“We aren’t ever telling that story, sir.”

“Does this mean you forgive my stupid male pride and you’ll take me back?” he looked at her hopeful. She reached over and kissed his lips.

“I forgive your over inflated ego, irrational stupid male pride” she gave him a sarcastic smile.

“OK I get it sweetie” he placed his hand over her stomach, “I can’t wait for you to start showing.”

“That is such a man thing to say” he could hear the laughter in her voice. He gathered her against him tightly.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world, by just being you and now I can’t explain the joy I feel knowing that you’ll be the mother of my child” she felt relief that he was happy, and for the first time since she’d found out she allowed herself to feel happiness.


	24. Chapter 24

He called her several times a day, driving her crazy. This was not the reaction she was expecting from him and she found herself completely unprepared for his absolute insistence that he know every detail about every day, about everything. Her phone rang again for the fourth time and it was only ten after one. She knew it was Bill. She thought about not answering it, but she knew he’d send an agent over or maybe even show up himself.

“Hello” she answered the phone exasperated. She was minimally relieved when she realized it was his assistant, but only minimally when she was informed he was requesting her presence. She sighed and agreed that she would be there after she was done working. Hillary hung up the phone and began to count, she hit five before her phone rang again. This time it was him.

“I’m busy I can’t just get up and leave to come over there” she didn’t try to hide the exasperation in her voice.

 _“I need to talk to you”_ he whined.

“I’m on the phone what did you want to talk to me about?” she knew he wouldn’t tell her.

 _“I’ll just wait until you’re done over there”_ Hillary couldn’t help it but she started smiling.

“If you just want to see me, just say it” she said with mirth in her voice. He laughed lightly.

 _“I do want to see you, but truly I have some things to discuss with you”_ her good mood was short lived and she began to feel panicked. _“Sweets it’s nothing bad”_ he could feel her anxiety through the phone. She agreed to come over to the White House once she was done working.

<><><><><><><> 

He had dinner brought to the residence. He hoped that the pasta he’d had prepared didn’t bother her. He knew her morning sickness was more like all day sickness. Hillary found him sitting in the living room. She noticed a covered tray on the coffee table and from the smell she knew it was dinner. He stood when he realized she’d arrived. He walked over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

“You look tired baby” he murmured against her temple.

“I am” she sat heavily on the sofa. Bill sat next to her and she immediately laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, caressing her tiny belly.

“How is your stomach today?”

“So, so but the food doesn’t bother me” she took a deep breath and sat up. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Let’s have dinner first” she eyed him.

“No tell me what you wanted first” he knew she would not budge.

“I’ve been thinking you should move in here” he held up a finger to stop her protest. “Once it’s out that you’re pregnant with my child you’ll need extra security. It will be easier to protect you from here.”

“I’m not moving in here.”

“Is it because we aren’t married? Because if I thought you’d say yes, I would ask you right now. I’d have asked you a long time ago.”

“Don’t you think you’re going overboard here Bill?”

“Do you know how many people would love to hurt the love of my life, to hurt my unborn child? You know how this goes Hilly.”

“Bill, I’m not ready to give up my freedom and do not even tell me that I won’t lose it because we know I will” he stared at her composing himself and his thoughts before speaking.

“Isn’t your safety and that of our child more important than your supposed freedom?”

“Is this your way of controlling me?” he scoffed.

“I’m not trying to control you, I’m trying to protect you and my child.”

“This is my child too William. You aren’t the only one that cares about this baby’s well being” he remained quiet trying to diffuse the tension.

“I don’t want to argue, how about we just have dinner and you think about what I’m saying” she felt that he was patronizing her to an extent, but she didn’t want to argue with him, and her stomach began to rumble.

<><><><><><><> 

3 Days Later

She yawned as she trudged towards her door. She had her arms full, her purse, briefcase, dinner she’d grabbed on the way home. As she approached her door she tried to get into her purse to get her keys out. Her briefcase fell to the ground. Hillary huffed and bent to pick it up. As she looked up she saw two feet standing in front of her. She looked up quickly and her heart raced. She had no idea who this man was. Hillary grabbed her briefcase quickly and stepped back.

“Senator Rodham, you don’t know me but I obviously know you.”

“I have no comment on anything” he laughed, her heart raced.

“I’m not a reporter, I’m a fan” her heart thudded so fast she felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She took another step back and he stepped closer to her. “You are more beautiful than I ever imagined. I was so disappointed to learn about you being with the president, but I figured if you saw me and I told you how I felt, then you’d change your mind” Hillary swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn’t sure what she should say, she should say anything. She was fighting down the bile that was threatening to exit her body, rising into her throat and leaving a trail of stinging bitterness.

“Thank you for being a fan” her voice cracked she was terrified.

“I came from so far and that’s all you have to say? This is because of him isn’t it!” Her eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out a way to diffuse the situation. She fought the urge to rub her stomach.

“I am shocked, I never knew I had fans” he smiled.

“You’re so humble, makes me love you more. I noticed you when I found out about you and him. I hate everything about him, well almost everything about him, not you though. You’re perfect, and he doesn’t deserve you.”

“You never told me your name.”

“Adam Black” he held his hand out. Hillary tentatively took it.

“I really need to get inside…” he stepped closer to her.

“Are you inviting me in?”

“Senator Rodham is everything ok here?” she nearly sagged to the ground when she heard that voice. She turned and saw Dean.

“Yes, Adam Black here was just leaving he wanted to come by and tell me he was a fan” Dean made a mental note of his name. Adam realized that Dean was a Secret Service agent. His jaw ticked, but he nodded and left. Dean escorted Hillary into the house. Her legs were wobbly. Once inside she fell against the door.

“Are you ok ma’am?” Dean looked at her concerned. She clutched her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

“Yes, I’m fine. Why are you here?” it wasn’t said rudely, but with curiosity.

“The president called you several times and got no answer. He sent me here to check on you. What happened with that man? Where did he come from? What did he say?”

“He was a fan, he loved me, hated Bill.”

“You know I have to tell him about this right?” Dean knew that Hillary was reluctant to accept protection, but the president had been adamant that she be protected, especially now that she was carrying his child. A fact he’d confided in Dean and Dean only. Dean was his most trusted agent, and he’d assigned him to protect the post precious thing to him, Hillary.

“You don’t, I will” she looked around still frazzled.

“Would you like me to wait so you can get your things together?” she looked at him, grateful for his understanding. Hillary nodded and left the room. She slowly climbed the stairs and headed to her bedroom. She threw a few things in a bag, trying to calm her nerves as she went.

<><><><><><><> 

Dean decided not to call ahead and tell Bill that Hillary was coming with him. He wanted to give her a chance to explain to Bill what was happening. If she didn’t then he would. Bill sat in his library smoking a cigar and drinking a brandy as he read with the fire place going. He looked up startled when he heard her. He knew from her face something happened. Bill immediately put out his cigar, blowing the last bit of smoke out before he approached her.

“Sweetie let’s go into the living room. I don’t want you breathing in smoke” she nodded, still on auto pilot. He led her into the living room and they sat on the sofa. “What happened?”

“There was a guy outside my house” she felt him tense, but he remained silent. “He said he was in love with me and he came to tell me so we could be together. Bill I was so scared” her voice broke. He let her talk, he knew that she would come to the correct conclusion. She looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I think I need to move in here and have protection Bill” he nodded.

“I’ll make the necessary arrangements” he kissed her forehead. “Let’s get some rest sweetie, you’ve had a rough night” they stood from the sofa, he held her close as they walked to the bedroom.    

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a filler chapter. I swear I'm going to wrap this thing up by chapter 30.

Hillary secretly moved into the White House three days before. They went great lengths to conceal that she was living there. Whenever she needed to leave, she’d go through the tunnels underneath until she reached Blair House where she’d leave from the back of the house. Bill made sure to have a different car there for her every day. It was annoying for her and exactly what she didn’t want. She’d began to wonder about Adam Black, he seemed to appear at a convenient time and she couldn’t believe that she had anyone that would be obsessed with her. She was after all just a politician.

She was on her way back to the White House after a long day on the Hill. She was irritable, tired and hungry and she hated all the hoops she was having to go through just to get to where she was calling home. Hillary was relieved when she finally slipped into the residence. She heard Bill’s voice filtering through the doors of his study. She rolled her eyes annoyed that he was still conducting business at this late hour. Hillary took her shoes off and left them in the hall, her suit jacket was next her skirt and blouse joined the trail of clothes to the bedroom. She reached the bedroom and grabbed his shirt from the bed slipping it over her head. Hillary wondered if he’d already had dinner. She decided to wait for him before ordering dinner.

She sat on the bed and flipped through the tv impatiently. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she’d had enough. Hillary slid from the bed and walked towards his study. He was still on the phone. She stopped at the door waiting for a lull in the conversation before entering.

_“Whatever you can tell me. I need to see where we’re at with this Adam Black situation.”_

Hillary’s interest peaked when she heard that name. She stepped closer to the door.

_“I’m aware, but I need the situation diffused. No, she doesn’t know and I won’t tell her.”_

Her eyes widened and she stepped back from the door. All her suspicions seemingly confirmed. Hillary turned around stalking towards the bedroom. She picked her clothes up as she went. Hillary snatched his shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor and hastily began to redress.

“Hey sweetie I didn’t know…” his voice trailed off. He could tell she was angry. He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hillary snatched away from him, turning and pinning him with a blazing glare.

“How dare you? Did you think I’d never find out William!”

“What are you talking about Hillary?”

“I heard your conversation. I know that you orchestrated that entire Adam Black thing to manipulate me into moving in. You must think I’m an idiot” Bill held a hand up.

“I did not orchestrate anything. And what you heard was me speaking with Dean about what he’d found out about Adam Black. I wasn’t going to tell you, because I didn’t want you worrying” she scoffed and continued to dress.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going home, away from you” she tried to move past him, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. “Leave me alone Bill!”

“Hillary, I did not plant him. He’s truly obsessed with you. Apparently, he’d sent many letters to your office and they were intercepted by security before getting to you” her eyes narrowed.

“Why wouldn’t anyone tell me if I were in danger?”

“That I haven’t figured out yet. I’m still looking into it” she dropped her head knowing he was telling the truth.

“I’m sorry to accuse you. It just seemed convenient.”

“Well I didn’t tell you I was looking into it,  because I didn’t want you to know I was concerned and making you worry more” she nodded in understanding. He was always over protective. “But as it is, Adam Black is back in Oregon. I’m having him watched” Bill released her arm and opened his. Hillary stepped into his embrace, he dropped a kiss on her head as his hand rubbed up and down her back. “Dinner should be here soon” he stated softly. She held onto him tightly, feeling a little stupid that she thought he’d tried to deceive her, when all he was doing was trying to protect her.

<><><><><><><> 

Two Weeks Later

Hillary stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. She frowned, turning from side to side as if she was trying to figure herself out. He walked out of the closet, past her, but he stopped and turned around, eyes wide.

“Where did that come from?” he asked astonished, pointing at the small bump.

“I don’t know. I swear this wasn’t here yesterday” he walked over to her and cradled her stomach in awe. Bill went to his knees, pulling her underwear away from her stomach before planting butterfly kisses all over. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his thick hair.

“I love you so much” he murmured against her skin.

“I love you” she replied starting to feel overcome with emotion. “Baby” she tugged at him needing to have a serious conversation with him. He stood up, worry immediately etched all over his face. “I’m fine, the baby is fine” she ran her finger down his face to calm him. “We won’t be able to keep this a secret much longer” he blew out a breath.

“I know we have what, another month maybe” he said scrunching up his face staring at her and trying to guestimate how much longer they had. He looked up into her annoyed face. “I’m just guessing babe. I mean you popped out pretty quickly.

“Bill I’m nearly four months pregnant. We don’t have long.”

“I haven’t told anyone, I haven’t even told anyone you’re living here” she looked away and he knew she could say the same. “You haven’t told your parents, have you? Baby, you have to tell your parents!”

“I know, I was trying to wait until I went home for the holidays” Bill shook his head.

“In two weeks?”

“No next month.”

“No, you’ll tell them at Thanksgiving, I’ll be there with you” he took her hand.

“Who invited you?” she asked teasing.

“I don’t need an invite I’m the President of the United States of America” he stated with his chest sticking out in a booming voice. She was reduced to nearly a pile of laughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I felt guilty for my long absence so here is another update.

She fidgeted the entire plane ride, and now in the car on the way to her parent’s house. He knew she hadn’t told them what was going on, that he was coming. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled but he knew her heart was thudding in her chest. He was sure it wasn’t so much her mother she was worried about, Dorothy was always good to Hillary, she was the apple of her eye. Hugh on the other hand, was a tough nut to crack. The car stopped in front of a modest two story home. Hillary kept her eyes averted. She was grateful for the small reprieve she had as the Secret Service exited the lead vehicle and went to the door. She knew she should have warned them, but she didn’t have it in her to have that conversation.

After about ten minutes they were given the all clear. An agent on each side of the car opened the doors for them. They treated Hillary as she was the first lady, although unofficially they understood what she meant to him. Bill waited by the car for her to round, taking her hand when she did. He brought her glove covered hand to his mouth and kissed it. She gave him a small smile, she figured her family was probably watching them from inside. Bill placed his hand at the small of her back as she ascended the stairs.

Before they could both get up the short stairway, her mother appeared in the door. Hillary’s lips quirked into a nervous smile. Dorothy opened the door.

“Come in before all the heat is let out of the house” Bill had to admit he didn’t like this weather much, it was colder than a witch’s titty in a steel bra and as a southern boy he thought D.C was the pits but Illinois in November was much worse. Hillary entered the house quickly followed by Bill. Two agents posted up outside the door, two were inside the house. Hillary hugged her mother, but Bill noticed she seemed to be trying to keep some distance.

“Mom, this is Bill, Bill my mother Dorothy Rodham” he shook her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Rodham” he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. He saw Hillary in her mother.

“Thank you, Mr. President. I have to say I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Please call me Bill…”

“Dorothy, are they in yet!” Hugh called gruffly from the den.

“Let me take your coats” Bill helped Hillary out of her coat before removing his own. She kept her hands in front of her midsection feeling self-conscious. “Go say hi to your dad and brothers.”

Bill kept his hand protective at the small of her back. He felt her trembling slightly, before they reached the den he pulled her back.

“You ok?” he asked looking her in the eyes.

“You know he’s a republican, right?” she tried to bring some humor into the tense atmosphere.

“That’s not what’s wrong” before she could respond her mother appeared.

“Come now, your dads been waiting for you” she took Hillary’s hand and pulled her towards the den. Bill followed behind quietly.

Hugh Rodham was sitting in his favorite recliner, beer in one hand, remote in the other. Her brothers sat on the sofa. When she came into the room they stood to greet her, both giving her tight hugs and shaking Bill’s hand. Hillary turned to her dad.

“Hello dad” she stated going over and kissing his cheek before lightly hugging his neck. He grumbled in response. She went to introduce him to Bill.

“I know who he is” Bill stepped forward ready to shake his hand, but he quickly realized Hugh wasn’t interested in pleasantries. “You could have let us know we were having an extra guest for dinner” they still stood awkwardly in the middle of the den. “We don’t have an extra room for him. You’ll have to get a motel or something” Hugh stated dismissing Bill. Hillary was mortified.

“That’s not a problem sir, we have a room already booked. The presidential suite at the Waldorf is actually for the president” he joked but the scowl on Hugh’s face deepened.

“What do you mean by we have a room?” Hugh looked between the two of them challenging them. Bill looked at Hillary, did her parents not know they were even in a relationship?

“Bill and I are already booked into the Waldorf” he knew that took a lot for her, but he was proud.

“Come sit you two” Dorothy spoke up. Hillary took a seat on a love seat with Bill right by her. He laid his hand on her knee, Hugh shot daggers their way.

“So, all that stuff I heard about you and him was true? You’re his whore?”

“Hugh!” Dorothy said in shock.

“No, Dorothy, you always want to condone everything she does, but we didn’t raise her to be a whore” Bill’s grip on her knee tightened and she knew he was second away from erupting. She placed her hand over his turning to look at him, pleading with her eyes for him not to do what she knew he wanted do. Knowing that the situation would only worsen.

“Dad, Bill and I are dating. Those things that were said weren’t true” Hillary left it at that. Bill started wondering if they should tell everyone about the baby.

“Hillary, can I speak with you for a moment?” Dorothy stood waiting for Hillary to follow her out of the room, which she did reluctantly. Dorothy walked into the back-guest room and closed the door. “How far along are you?” her mother asked suddenly. She was momentarily thrown off guard.

“I’m four months, I came here to tell you all in person” Dorothy only nodded, remaining silent.

“What’s the plan? You aren’t married unless you came to tell me that too.”

“No, we aren’t married.”

“Hillary” Dorothy stated with an exasperated sigh. “You have made your life so much difficult. Not only are you involved with him, but now you’re having his child and you’re not even engaged to the man.”

“We love each other, we’re having a baby and we will be a family, that’s all I know right now and all that is important to us. All that other stuff we’ll figure it out.”

“You can’t undo what happened back then Hillary” her mouth fail open.

“I didn’t get pregnant on purpose to try to assuage my guilt about my past. Although this baby wasn’t planned I’m certainly ecstatic about it” Dorothy dropped her head. She immediately felt guilty about what she said.

“I’m sorry sweetie” she smiled at her daughter. “You look beautiful, radiant, the happiest I’ve ever seen you. And that man out there absolutely adores you. I’m happy that you’re happy” Hillary smiled, tears running down her face. She hugged her mom tightly. She knew that her mother would be the easier of the two, but she was happy that she was supportive.

They exited the room and went back to the den. She could feel the tension as soon as she reached the threshold. Bill sat, hands clasped tightly in his lap, his jaw clenched. Hillary looked between him and her dad, neither of them saying anything. She looked at her brothers with questions in her eyes but they refused to meet her gaze.

“Hillary, are you done visiting for today? I would like to go get settled” Bill stood quickly.

“No, she’s not done visiting. You can go ahead, I’ve already told you she isn’t staying with you. No daughter of mine will be shacked up with some philandering democrat playboy” Hugh’s words were biting and full of venom.

“Hill, let’s go” Bill grabbed her hand.

“Hillary if you leave this house with him don’t bother coming back” a silence fell over the room. Dorothy gasped, eyes wide as she looked at her husband. “I will not have any child of mine disrespecting my house” Hillary’s bottom lip trembled as she fought her tears. She could feel Bill on the verge of erupting again and she squeezed his hand tightly. He took a slow breath.

“Bill, you go ahead to the hotel. I can stay here tonight” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She was going to let him bully her.

“No, Hillary, we’re both going to the hotel. That’s what we agreed” she pleaded with her eyes for him not to make her choose. He dropped his head knowing that Hugh had won this round. “Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow then” he dropped her hand and she turned to follow him out of the den. When they reached the door, she touched his back before he walked out. He stilled but didn’t turn. Hillary walked around him.

“Please look at me” he kept his eyes straight ahead, his lips held in a tight line. “Honey please” her plea broke him and he looked down into her glistening eyes. “It’s just easier this way” he shook his head.

“You’re an adult Hillary and you’re letting him treat you like you’re twelve. I’m the man you love, I love you” he dropped his voice. “I’m the father of your child. Will you always shut me out over him?”

“Just please let us get through these next couple days. We’re leaving on Friday” he swallowed down the lump in his throat not wanting to get into this with her now, but it was definitely something they needed to discuss. He bit his bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her softly. Bill stood up.

“I love you. You are the most important person in my life please never forget that” he caressed her face before walking around her and out the door. She dropped her head, feeling like a part of herself was ripped out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all don't want this to end, but I don't want to drag it on too long. I see the ending for this one, but don't fret. I have an idea for another fic. Once this one is done I will take a short break and start anew.

She tossed and turned all night. She’d gotten used to having him next to her and the way they parted certainly didn’t help. Hillary finally decided to get out of bed. She knew sleep would not be coming to her. She threw her robe on and headed out into the kitchen. She slowed at the entrance of the kitchen when she saw her father sitting at the table. She was about to turn around when his voice stopped her.

“Sit Hillary” his voice tight and commanding. Hillary came into the kitchen and sat across from her father. “Was it your intention to completely embarrass me?” she swallowed the lump down in her throat.

“I’ve never tried to embarrass you dad.”

“You shacked up with this man that I’m pretty sure was married when you started fucking him” she shook her head. “Don’t lie to me Hillary Diane Rodham! I’m absolutely mortified by what you’ve decided to do with your life. It’s not bad enough you’ve decided to be a democrat” he said the word like it was poison. “You are unmarried and now this” he threw his hand in her general direction. She clenched her jaw, trying to calm herself.

 “I have spent my entire life trying to make you happy and nothing I’ve ever done was good enough, I’ve decided to live for myself and I wish I could say I’m sorry that’s not good enough for you, but it’s my life and I’m happy” she stood abruptly and walked out of the kitchen

“Hillary I’m not done with you!” she didn’t listen to him as she rushed into the living room. Hillary grabbed the receiver off the base and dialed that familiar number.

“Please come get me” she said distressed.

Bill sat up in bed when the private phone rang. He knew it was her. He could hear the pain in her voice. He threw the covers off his body and jumped out of bed. Bill let his agents know that he was going out, before he dressed quickly. He could have just sent someone to get her, but he wanted to be there for her, he knew she needed him.

Hillary rushed back into her bedroom and started dressing. Her mother stuck her head in.

“Sweetie, don’t go you know he didn’t mean it.”

“Why do you always defend him? He did mean it! He’s always meant it! I’m not staying here. I love you mama, but I can’t do this. It’s not fair to me, it’s never been fair to me. I can’t keep paying for all his failures” she turned and threw the rest of her belongings into her suitcase and closed it. She hoped Bill could be there soon. Hillary grabbed her suitcase and walked to the living room. Her father still sat in the kitchen glaring at her. She turned to her mother and he squinted. Suddenly he stood up and walked quickly into the hall. Hillary jumped when he grabbed her arm.

“You’re pregnant!” Hillary struggled to get out of his grasp.

“Hugh leave her alone. Stop this right now!” his grip tightened.

“Answer me did you get knocked up?” his face red with anger. There was a knock on the door and she knew it was Bill. This situation was about to go from bad to worse. Dorothy didn’t know what she should do, she knew that Bill would have a conniption if he walked in right now.

“Hugh, just let her be” she tried to reason with him. He released her arm in disgust. Dorothy opened the door and the agents stepped into the house doing a cursory check before he came in.

“Baby you ok?” she moved to him and he hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. He stared at Hugh, eyes blazing. “What did you do to her?” 

“I just want to go” she said with her face buried in his chest. Bill pulled Hillary away from him and looked into her eyes. “Please Bill let’s go” he helped her into her coat and grabbed her bag. Bill ushered her into the car. She was silent the entire way back to the hotel. He let her sit with her thoughts.

Once they reached the suite she broke down. He cradled her in his arms. “It’s ok I’m here. We will get through this together and we can leave in the morning if you want” he held her until she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, slowly undressing her and putting her into her nightgown before he undressed and got back in his night clothes and joined her in bed. She instinctively moved into his arms.

<><><><><><> 

The night was exhausting, they attempted to sleep in but the insistent knock of the door brought them both out of their slumber.

“Go back to sleep, I’m sure it’s for me” she laid back against the pillows. Bill left the bed and went to the door.

“Sir, Senator Rodham’s mother has called several times this morning for her” Bill nodded and walked back into the room. Hillary’s eyes were closed but he knew she wasn’t sleep yet. “Hilly, your mother’s been calling” her eyes flew open and she sat up.

“I should call her” Hillary went to the secured phone that was set up and dialed the number. She silently prayed her father wouldn’t answer the phone. She was relieved when her mother’s soft voice filled the phone. “Mom” she listened intently. Bill could see the tension returning to her body. He wanted to snatch the phone out of her hand. This tension and stress wasn’t good for her or the baby. He stood behind her and began to kneed her shoulders. “Ok, we’ll be there at three for dinner” his ministrations halted. She could feel him ticking behind her. Hillary ended her phone call with her mom and turned around slowly. “I had to Bill” he stepped away from her trying to calm himself.

 “Hillary, it is not a good thing for you to be in that environment.”

“My mom really wants us to come for dinner. I won’t let him upset me I promise, please” he couldn’t deny her.

<><><><><><><><> 

They arrived just before three. Bill didn’t want to be there any longer than he had to. Her brothers, their wives and kids were there already in the den watching football with Hugh. Hugh didn’t acknowledge their arrival. Hillary reluctantly left the room to check on her mother, she was shooed out of the kitchen soon after.

Hillary rejoined everyone in the den. She was relieved that a fight hadn’t broken out. Bill sat stiffly on the sofa, looking towards the tv but not really paying attention. Hillary sat next to him and patted his knee, she smiled at him.

“Did you tell your brothers about your fuck up?” Hillary turned to her father horrified. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “She’s about to grace this family with a bastard child” a strangled cry left her mouth. Bill stood up abruptly, she tried to grab him but he was too fast. He was soon standing over Hugh.

“You will stop talking to her like she’s nothing. I will not stand idly by and continue to watch you disrespect her. If you can’t get your shit together then you won’t see her or our child again. I’m not afraid or moved by your insolent behavior. Get your fucking head out your ass and stop looking at her as competition you could never defeat and look at her as your damn daughter. For once it isn’t all about you” Bill clenched and unclenched his fist. He wanted to just slug him but he knew that would not help anything.  Hugh remained silent, he didn’t have many people stand up to him. Her brothers watched the scene with their mouths slightly agape, they’d never seen anything like that before. Hillary sat tears silently falling down her face. He looked at her and his heart broke. “Sweetie” he turned and walked over to her, kneeling before her and wiping the tears from her face. “I love you don’t be upset, it’s ok” he kissed her forehead.

Hugh watched the entire scene silently, swallowing down his feelings. Dorothy walked into the den and announced dinner was ready. Dinner was ate in mostly silence. Bill kept her hand pulled into his lap under the table. Dorothy knew that as soon as dinner was done they’d bolt, but she wanted to spend a little more time with Hillary. Dorothy called Hillary into the kitchen under the guise of helping her clean up. Bill decided to step outside, he needed out of the stifling stale atmosphere that fell over the house.  He stepped out onto the back porch his agents not far away. He didn’t immediately notice Hugh until he spoke.

“You’re taking her away from me” Bill looked over startled by his voice.

“Excuse me?” he went immediately on the defensive.

“Hillary, you’re taking her away from me. I see how she looks at you, how you look at her. She doesn’t need or want me to be her protector anymore” Bill was astonished by his words.

“She’ll always be your daughter no one can change that, but whether you actually have a relationship with her and your grandchild is up to you.”

“Are you going to do right by her, marry her?”

“We’d be married already if I knew she would agree, but as it is your daughter can be quite tough” Hugh scoffed. “I do love her, I’ve loved her for a long time. I would marry her in a heartbeat” Hillary came outside, a little fearful that her father and Bill was left alone.

“I’m ready when you are” Bill turned to go back inside.

“Hillary, can we talk?” she stopped unsure of what she should do next. She nodded, Bill left them alone. “I’m not good at apologies you know that, but I will say that I shouldn’t have said the things I did” she knew that was as close to an apology she’d ever get from her father.

“Thank you for saying that. I just want you to know, I only wanted to make you proud. I never had any intentions of embarrassing you” he grabbed her hand but then dropped it quickly.

“Take care of yourself” Hillary nodded and walked back into the house. She hugged her brothers and mother before leaving. They’d originally planned to stay until the next morning, but after everything, she wanted to go back to D.C. Once safely ensconced in the Presidential limo Bill gathered her in his arms. The walls crumbled, she buried her face in his chest and wept, decades of pain, disappointments, feelings of abandonment spilled forth. She sat up and wiped her face after a few minutes. She felt renewed and hopeful it was time to put all the past where it belonged in the past and move on with her life with Bill and their baby.


	28. Chapter 28

1 Month Later

She’d agreed to have Christmas with him in Arkansas, but he had other plans. The news about her living in the White House got out, with his help. They’d agreed they would leak the information. Hillary was becoming increasingly annoyed with having to jump through hoops to come and go. They’d also made the announcement that they were expecting. It was really not an option, she was showing and there was no more hiding. It didn’t cause as much uproar as they’d braced for.

“Sweetie you ready?” she stood in the middle of the closet, absently caressing her belly. He walked in and peered over her shoulder into her suitcase which was empty. Bill mentally sighed, they were leaving in an hour and she hadn’t packed.

 “I have no idea what to bring. I’ve never been to Arkansas.”

“I gave you the weather report. We’re leaving soon baby and you haven’t even started packing” he heard her sniffling and walked around to see tears falling from her eyes. “Why are you crying?” she shook her head.

“I’m just a mess. I can’t do anything right. Just leave me here I shouldn’t go anyway. I look horrible, nothing fits, such an embarrassment.” She threw her hands up. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

“You’re beautiful honey. If you like we can get you things when we get there” she shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I’m just all over the place. I will pack, can we delay a little?”

“Of course.”

<><><><><><><><> 

After a three hour delay they were able to get in the air. Clearing the hurdle of getting ready wasn’t her biggest worry. She wondered if his brother would like her. She was out of town on business the last time Roger came to visit Bill. The flight to Arkansas was short, Hillary hoped that some of her anxiety would dissipate but she wasn’t so lucky. Bill reached over to squeeze her hand, giving her a small smile.

Once the plane landed they exited and slipped into the waiting limo. The drive to his brothers was made in silence as she continued to drown in her own thoughts.

“Sweetie we’re here” he said softly. She looked at him, realizing the car stopped. Bill exited the vehicle and waited for her. When she reached him he took her hand and headed towards the house. Before they could get to the porch the door swung open and his sister in law came bounding out of the house. Deanna was buxom with bleach blonde hair, a thick southern accent and bright red lips. The kind of woman she’d known Bill to date. She pulled at her sweater, wishing she’d worn something more presentable. Deanna threw her arms around Bill forcing him to release Hillary’s hand. Hillary stepped back to avoid being knocked into. She pulled away from Bill.

“Let me take a look at you” Bill blushed in embarrassment. He gestured to Hillary.

“Denise this is my girlfriend, Senator Hillary Rodham” Hillary stuck her hand out to shake Deanna’s she limply shook Hillary’s hand before turning back to Bill.

“Let’s get you inside, I’ve been cooking all day” Bill turned back to Hillary and looked at her apologetically. She followed behind the two already feeling like an outsider.

<><><><><><><><> 

“Bro you could stay here. I don’t know why you got a hotel” Roger stated before taking another large helping of mashed potatoes.

“I have to be in a secure place. We’ve talked about this and plus we didn’t want to put you out” Roger and Deanna eyed Hillary.

“You’re family, I’m sure Hillary wouldn’t mind spending a couple nights away from you” her stomach knotted. Bill grabbed her hand.

“You’re right, she wouldn’t mind, but I do” he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Silencing anymore talk from his brother and sister in law. They finished dinner. Once it was done Roger stood up.

“Hey bro let’s go have one of these cigars” he looked over at Hillary.

“It’s fine sweetie go” he kissed her cheek and walked out of the house with his brother.

Roger offered a cigar to Bill, he sniffed it before cutting the end off and lighting it.

“I don’t get it” Roger stated after taking a puff.

“Get what?”

“Why her? I mean you could have any pick of woman and…” Bill held his hand up.

“And what?” his voice tight and Roger knew he was on thin ice with his brother.

“You had Leslie, a beauty queen. You could have gotten another. I’m not saying she’s not somewhat attractive” Bill pulled the cigar from his mouth and straightened to his full height, towering over his younger brother.

“I will not stand here as you disrespect her!” Roger jumped at his brothers booming voice.

“I’m your brother Bill don’t forget that.”

“I take disrespect from no one my brother, her father I don’t care. Keep your opinions to yourself” Bill threw the cigar down and stepped on it putting the embers out. He stormed back into the house, startling Deanne and Hillary.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re leaving” he grabbed her hand.

“Bill, can you tell me what is happening?” Roger came into the house.

“Oh, come on Bill! We were just chatting why are you so fucking mad?” Bill didn’t acknowledge him. Roger continued to walk behind him. “Now I get it. She’s not much of a looker but she must be fantastic in bed because you’re completely pussy whipped” he stopped walking and dropped Hillary’s hand.

“Bill ignore him” he ignored her instead and before Roger could react a very large fist was crashing into his face, he instantly felt and heard the bone in his nose break.

“Oh my god!” Deanne yelled out. Bill advanced on his brother, Hillary managed to get in between them.

“Stop this right now William, he’s your brother” he stopped his movements and looked at Hillary. Her face twisted in concern and horror. He took a step back and blew out a breath. Roger stood trying to stifle the flow of blood from his nose.

 “You fucking broke my nose you asshole” Hillary looked over her shoulder at him, realizing he didn’t know when to shut up.

“You’re lucky I didn’t do more. You have Hillary to thank for that” Bill looked over at her.

“Let’s go” he didn’t leave room for discussion. She looked at Roger and Deanna apologetically before following Bill out of the house.

The ride to the hotel was made in silence. Hillary cut her eyes at him and saw he was holding his hand. She made a mental note to get ice once they arrived.

He was quiet as they entered the room. Hillary made him an ice pack.

“Care to tell me what that was all about?” he looked at her confused.

“You heard what he said about you” Bill frowned.

“Yes, but you were angry before that” he shifted on the sofa before responding.

“He said things I didn’t appreciate about you” Hillary scoffed and sat on the sofa.

“Bill, you can’t go around hitting every man, woman, and child that says something about me you don’t like” he removed the ice pack, but Hillary placed it back on his hand. “Keep that there, I think tomorrow you should go apologize to your brother” he recoiled.

“I will do no such thing and anyway, we’re leaving tomorrow” she furrowed her brow.

“You can’t be serious, Bill...” he held up his good hand to silence her.

“Not because of him, I’d planned to just stay here for one night all along.”

“But I thought we were going to spend Christmas here” he shrugged.

“You thought wrong” Bill stood from the sofa and held his right hand out to her. She took it and they walked into the bedroom. She had a lot of questions, but she knew he wouldn’t answer them so she didn’t bother to ask.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deanna is completely made up. I have no idea who Roger was/is married to.


	29. Chapter 29

Hillary groaned when he kissed her face.

“Baby we have to get going.”

“No, I must sleep” Bill chuckled, but was undeterred. He stood from the bed and snatched the covers off her. Hillary sat up and stared at him. “Give those back to me” she growled. He just laughed louder.

“There is a schedule to keep. Trust me I hate to wake you” Hillary rubbed her eyes.

“I doubt your brother cares if we are late, especially after last night.”

“I told you I had other plans” she reached out to him.

“Sweetie I don’t want to leave because of what happened last night” he shook his head.

“I planned something else. I hadn’t intended on staying here the entire time” she frowned confused. He leaned in and kissed her face. “Just trust me.”

Hillary begrudgingly got out of bed and dressed. Bill led her out of the hotel room and they were taken back to Air Force One.

“Where are we going?” She asked once they were seated and about to take off.

“You’ll know when we get there” she pouted.

“I hate surprises.”

“I know sweetie, but you’ll love this one” she decided to sit back and just trust him, even though she absolutely hated surprises.

Bill kissed her forehead softly to wake her once they reached their destination. She looked up at him.

“We’re here baby” she stretched and yawned.

“How long was I out?” he looked at his watch.

“A few hours” they exited the plane. Hillary looked around still confused about where they were. He smirked.

They both got into the limo and began their journey. Hillary’s eyes widened when she realized where they were.

“Bill” she turned to him. He smiled at her bright eyes.

“Are you surprised?” he leaned over and kissed her.

“Yes, baby thank you so much. I’ve been wanting to come to Paris for the longest.”

“I do recall you mentioning that a time or two” they arrived at the hotel. “I was thinking we would go grab some dinner and maybe take a walk around” Hillary agreed. Hillary wished that they could be alone, but she knew that would never be the case again. They had a quiet dinner, the restaurant was rented out just for them. And then decided to walk around the bright city.

They reached the Ponts des Arts bridge and Hillary became engrossed in looking at the locks. Bill counted on this, she started to walk slowly down the bridge reading each one. When she turned, she noticed that the agents weren’t to be seen. She knew that they were around but where she wasn’t sure.

“Everything ok?” she asked approaching him.

“Yes, everything is perfect and so are you” he cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. “I love you so much. I am so thankful we have been able to find our way back to one another. We’re going to be parents in three months” he stroked her stomach, the baby kicked underneath his hand and he laughed. “I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are happy and I will never leave your side again” Hillary became emotional. She hugged him when they parted he stepped away and went to his knee. Hillary’s eyes widened. “Hillary Diane Rodham would you do me the biggest honor, will you marry me?”

“Yes” she said without hesitation. Bill slipped the eight-carat solitaire princess cut platinum ring onto her finger.  The ring was exquisite in its simplicity just like her. “It’s so pretty Bill” he stood and they kissed. The agents reappeared and he knew his time out was up. They went back to the hotel. Bill picked her up before entering the hotel. “We aren’t married yet you don’t have to carry me over the threshold” she said laughter in her voice. He carried her straight to the bedroom and slowly lowered her to the bed. Bill removed her coat and shoes and stood over her staring at his beautiful fiancé. He took off his own coat and shoes and climbed onto the bed. Hillary immediately rolled over and he took her in his arms. Their kiss started off slow and tentative. They kissed as if they were getting reacquainted with one another. The kiss immediately began to become heated. His hands rubbed and down her back.  He held her gently. Hillary fingers played with his hair before she moved down his back. He regretfully pulled away from her to remove their clothes. Hillary pushed his pants past his hips and they slid to the floor. She gripped him and rubbed his hard length. Their tongues battled. Bill began to move his hips as she continued to stroke him. He felt himself dripping and his balls tighten. He pulled her hand away from his and laid her down on the bed. He climbed next to her on the bed. His fingers danced across her stomach still marveling at the swell that held their child. Hillary rubbed his arms. She kissed his lips softly. He pulled away.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” he caressed her cheek.

 

He leaned in and began to kiss her again. His fingers danced to her hips and gripped slightly as the kiss continued to intensify. Bill pulled away from her. “Get on your knees” he helped her to his knees.

He moved his hands over her ass and kneaded the round globes. He always loved her ass.  His hands trailed down her long shapely legs to her calves. He paid special attention to her feet. He retraced his path up her body and hovered over her as he kissed her jaw. Bill pulled her hips up and ran his fingers down her slit. He took his dick in his hands and rubbed it down her. Hillary pushed back trying to get him to fill her.

 

“You want this?” He slapped himself against her pussy and she moaned.

 

“Yes I do please Bill. Put your dick in me” he slid into her slowly. Bill gripped her hips and moved slowly inside of her. She could feel every ridge, every vein in his penis. He watched his dick move in and out of her. Bill leaned over her and kissed her temple. He felt underneath them and played with her nipples. Hillary reached behind and gripped the back of his thighs and pulled him closer. She clenched down on him.

 

“Do I feel good in your sweet pussy baby?” he breathed against her ear as he continued to thrust slowly in her.

 

“Yes honey you are so good. I love your dick it makes me feel so good” he pulled out of her and directed her to her back. He pushed her knees to her apart and slid back into her warm wet depths, making sure to stay on his forearms so he wouldn’t crush her. Hillary hooked her arms around his neck and they kept their eyes locked on each other. Hillary began to clench him tighter and he knew she was almost there.

 

“You going to cum for me my love?”

 

“Yes, I’m so close I’m going to cum all over your dick Bill.”

 

“Fuck you are so damn sexy.  I can’t get enough of you. I have always found you so sexy.”

 

“Does my pussy feel good? Is your cock happy inside of me?” His movement began to pick up.

 

“Yes, fuck Hills your pussy so damn good. It’s the best I’ve ever had this pussy is mine, was made for me.”

 

He started to slam into her. Hillary moved her legs around him and crossed them at the ankle. She titled her pelvis up and he slid in her deeper. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The heat started to unfurl inside of her.

 

“I’m going to cum Bill. Make me cum please.”

 

“My dick going to make you feel so damn good.” He slammed into her harder and it was all she needed.

 

“Fuck!” They both exclaimed at the same time. Their hearts felt like they were going to beat out of their chest. He laid his forehead against hers and they shared the same breath. He slowly pulled out of her and laid on his back. He gathered her against his chest.

 

“I want to get married before the baby arrives” she looked up at him and kissed his lips.

 

“You are so old fashioned, it’s cute, but Bill I’m due in three months I don’t think it’s going to happen” he shook his head.

 

“No, it has to happen. I want you to be Senator Clinton before the baby comes” she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

 

“What makes you think I’m going to take your name?” his brows shot up.

 

“You aren’t?” Hillary shrugged.

 

“I don’t know we’ll see, but when do you think we can get married?”

 

“New Year eve?” she smiled he was always the romantic. She kissed him again.

 

“I’ll consider it” she said before laying her head back on his chest.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Hillary felt uneasy about going forth with her wedding without her parents there, but her father still wasn’t completely convinced about Bill and she didn’t want her day ruined by family drama. Bill had no such qualms he was ok with his brother not attending. He only cared about the two of them and the commitment they were going to make to one another.

“How will I be senator and first lady?” she suddenly asked as they lay in bed. He placed the book he was reading in his lap and looked over at her.

“Well…” she scowled.

“Don’t you dare William.”

“Hilly, baby….you know that you’re going to have to resign right?” He hated doing this to her. Hated that she had to give up her dreams because of him. She sighed and looked away from him. The pain rolling off her. She knew that was a possibility but it didn’t make it easier.

“If the roles were reversed they wouldn’t expect you to resign” her voice trembled. He tried to gather her to him, but she shrugged away. He became panicked that she’d change her mind.

“Baby, if I could…” she heard the desperation in his voice and she knew what he was thinking. Hillary turned back to him and she was crushed by the despair she saw in his eyes.

“Bill, I’m not having second thoughts about our marriage, I’m not even angry with you. Just frustrated by the politics.”

“We’ve already had issues about undue influence, you resigning will just curtail anymore talk of conflict” she knew he was right and she’d known in her heart eventually this would be the case, but it didn’t cause her to be happy about it. She moved into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

“You sure that you don’t want to invite anyone else to the wedding?”

“I’m sure, I just want this day for us. We can have something bigger later. How is Betsey holding up being our witness and having to keep this secret?” he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“She’s fine, that’s what best friends do.”

“I’m so excited” she laughed at his boyish exuberance and to be honest she was excited too.

<><><><><><><> 

Hillary smoothed her dress down. She’d chosen a simple empire waist gown with lace accents. Her hair was pulled up and pinned with a simple pearl clasp that Betsy bought as her something new. Bill gave her his grandmothers peal earrings as her something old, she’d painted her toes blue that morning and giggled that it was her something blue and as something borrowed Betsey loaned her diamond tennis bracelet.

“You ready for this Hill?” she hugged her lifelong friend and smiled at her.

“Yes, I’ve waited my entire life for this moment with him.”

Bill waited impatiently for Hillary to appear. They’d snuck away to a small cottage outside of D.C., he enlisted a law school buddy of his who was now a judge in Virginia to officiate, Bill knew he would be discrete. Betsey came in and stood at the front of their makeshift alter. She could tell by the way he rocked back and forth on his heels that he was nervous and excited at the same time. They’d decided not to do all the pomp and circumstance, once she was ready she appeared in the archway of the small living room, carrying a single rose and made her way to Bill. He took her hand and guided her the rest of the way. Bill kept her hand clasped tightly in his and only reluctantly let it go to slip the simple diamond band onto her finger. He’d bought it at the same time as her engagement ring. Hillary slide a thick solid gold band onto his finger. As the clock struck midnight they were pronounced man and wife. Bill pulled her into an embrace and kissed her with nearly thirty years of longing. He kissed her as if his life depended on it and in an essence, it did.

<><><><><><> 

2 Weeks Later

The news of their secret wedding was not met with complete support. Dorothy Rodham was hurt that her only daughter hadn’t even so much as told her she was engaged, Hugh was pissed that Bill would dare marry his daughter without asking his permission first, but Bill and Hillary were too blissfully happy to care at this point.

She’d done the difficult task of resigning her position as Senator of New York and threw her support behind her possible replacement. Hillary knew that first lady life wasn’t exactly her speed but she was thankful that her husband was willing to still let her pursue her passions, that he was supportive and he included her in policy decisions. Although she was being slowed down immensely by her ever expanding midsection, Hillary was still trying to contribute in some way.

“You look exhausted baby” Bill stated when he walked into their bedroom to find Hillary splayed out in the bed lying flat on her back. Her rounded belly pointed at the ceiling, her eyes were half closed and breathing slow, but he knew she wasn’t asleep.

“What was your first clue?” she asked sarcastically. She’d been particularly snippy lately. He held his hand up in surrender.

“You probably need to cut back on things, I saw your schedule and its…” she struggled to sit up when she finally did she cut her eyes at him.

“You looked at my schedule?” she growled at him. Bill’s eyes widened.

“Yes, I was…”

“You were what William?” he stood silently unsure what to say or how to approach this change in her attitude. “I’m waiting!”

“I was trying to figure out when we could sneak in a trip to go visit your parents before the baby arrived” he said quickly nearly in one breath. Her shoulders sagged, the bravado gone and she felt stupid.

“Oh” she said simply. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her against him. “I’m tired Bill. I swear this baby has just sucked all the energy out of me.”

“I know you are sweetie, that’s why you need to cut back on your schedule a little. I have to go out of the country next week, while I’m gone I want you to rest. Take it as a chance to have a little vacation” he waited for her objections but none were forthcoming. He looked down and saw that she’d fallen asleep against his chest.

<><><><><><><><> 

1 Month Later

Hillary swept her legs left and right trying to find a comfortable spot. She would have been tossing and turning if that was possible. She felt an uneasiness, that she couldn’t quite put a finger on. She looked to her left and stared at her sleeping husband. He was completely unaware of her internal struggles at this moment. She decided that she need to get up and walk around a bit, maybe release some of the nervousness coursing through her cells. She struggled into a seated position before sliding out of bed. Hillary threw on a robe and left the bedroom. When the agents saw her leaving the residence they moved to follow her, she hated this aspect of being Bill’s wife. There were times she just wanted to be alone. Hillary took a few steps towards the kitchen but stopped.

“Ma’am are you ok?” one of her agents asked. She nodded yes, but turned back around and headed back to the bedroom. She was nearly to their bedroom when a pain ripped through her and she grabbed her stomach. Hillary sucked in a breath as she gripped the wall to stop from being knocked over from the force of the pain. Once the pain passed she straightened up and began to walk towards the bedroom again, but before she could get there another contraction tore through her and she groaned loudly.

“Hillary?” she heard him from the bedroom. Bill was sleep but he heard her groan and woke up immediately. “Where are you?” he stood from the bed and hurried out to the living area, where he found her slumped against a wall. “What’s wrong?” he asked frantic.

“The baby, I think the baby is coming” she ground out between clenched teeth.

Bill rushed into action and coordinated the efforts to get her to the hospital. He was absolutely terrified but he’d pushed it inside. It wasn’t time for the baby, she wasn’t due to come for another month. He’d hoped that her labor could be stopped, until her water broke halfway to the hospital and he knew this was happening whether they were ready or not.

The situation seemed to go from bad to worse once they reached the hospital. An ultrasound was performed and because the baby was a month early she hadn’t turned and was breach. Bill’s heart sank when they were informed she’d have to have a C-section. His little Hillary who hadn’t so much as had a cold since they’d reconnected was going to have major surgery. He stroked her forehead and tried to remain strong for her. He knew she was terribly disappointed and scared. She wanted to have a natural birth. Her blood pressure started to spike and there was suddenly a flurry of activity.

“Mr. President, you can stay here or we can show you to a lounge” he looked at the doctor confused.

“I’m not leaving her side. I’m going with her” his commanding tone left no room for discussion and the doctor simply acquiesced. He marveled at how brave she was as he stood by her side, holding her hand. He saw her grimace a few times and was ready to tear the doctors head off for hurting her. Hillary grabbed his hand, reading his mind.

“It’s just a little pressure honey. Calm down” even while split open on a table she was still the level headed one. She closed her eyes and took some calming breaths, her thoughts still whirling with the possibility of the worse. Her eyes opened suddenly when she heard the whimpering and the doctor exclaim what they’d already known, it was a girl.

They maneuvered her so that Bill could cut the cord before wrapping the squirming pink bundle up and handing her to her dad. He clutched his daughter to his chest and showed her to Hillary, who had tears streaming down her face. He kissed Hillary’s forehead.

“I love you now more than I’ve ever thought I could love anyone” he murmured against her forehead.

“You have given me a lifetime of happiness in such a short amount of time. I am so grateful we found each other again and created this beautiful life” they kissed gently.

They named her Chelsea Victoria. Bill held her as Hillary slept. The little girl had her tiny fist wrapped around her dad’s finger. He rocked her gently humming a quiet tune. He hadn’t been able to keep the smile off his face, he stopped and thought, since she’d come back into his life and his sweet daughter was the icing on the cake.

“I guess you’d say what can make me feel this way? My girls” he sung softly as he stole glances at his daughter and his sleeping wife, his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end and this fic is no exception. Thank you all so very much for going on this journey with me. I truly appreciate all the kind comments it means a lot.


End file.
